You're My Song
by SofiBKC
Summary: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel es cantante de opera. Su exito es inalcanzable para tener solo 20 años. Todo da un giro cuando tiene un accidente automovilistico, produciendo perdida de memoria y de sus preciadas cuerdas vocales. Blaine, su doctor lo ayudara en el proceso. ¿Ocurrira algo mas? ¿O Kurt solo olvidara todo como lo hizo una vez? Fanfic original.
1. Sinopsis

**_You're my song._**

Sinopsis

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel era cantante de opera. Uno de los mas reconocidos en Broadway por su hermosa voz y delicadas notas de un indiscutible contratenor.  
Su carrera comenzó cuando tenia 19 años. NYADA lo recomendó a unas audiciones el cual obviamente salio con éxito.

En el mejor momento de su carrera, ocurre un hecho inesperado, un accidente automovilístico produce una perdida de memoria y un desgarre en sus cuerdas vocales.  
El Doctor Blaine Devon Anderson, lo va a ayudar a recuperar su carrera, y que la fama lo vuelva a llamar.  
En su proceso, ¿pueda ser que ocurra algo mas o simplemente Kurt olvidara todo como ya lo hizo una vez?


	2. Capitulo 1

_¡Bienvenidos! Bueno, es el primer fic que publico de tantos que escribí, porque creí que es la mejor idea que se me ocurrio hasta el momento. Voy a darles unas pequeñas notas para que se guien. Algunas partes del fanfic estan hechas en 3era persona y otras van a ser correctamente nombradas como POV + el nombre de la persona que va a narrar. _

_Espero que lo disfruten y... espero sus reviews y sus visitas. ¡Los quiero!_

* * *

Capitulo 1

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Joven de 21 años. Mejor dicho, exitoso joven de 21 años.

Antes de ser un famoso chico reconocido en toda Nueva York, era uno normal.

En su secundaria lo molestaban por ser gay, pero supo llevarlo.

A los 19 años junto con sus dos mejores amigas, Rachel Berry y Santana Lopez entraron a NYADA, una de las mejores escuelas cuando hablamos de canto y actuación en todo el país.

El primer año para Kurt fue demasiado estresante, como ya lo predijo Santana, vivir con Rachel no fue fácil. Mejor dicho vivir con Santana y Rachel no era fácil. Debido a sus interminables peleas de ver cual canta mejor o quien hace mas propinas si nos centramos en "The Spotlight Dinner".

Carmen Tibideaux noto el gran talento que tenia Kurt para las notas altas cuando hizo la presentación de invierno con Being Alive. Aunque ganara el talento incondicional y arrogante de Rachel, Carmen no olvido esas grandes notas que el Sr. Hummel alcanzo.

Al final del año al departamento de Kurt había llegado una carta con el nombre de una obra y el sello de broawday. Lo extraño era que esa obra no le sonaba reconocida para nada, y estaban hablando con Kurt Hummel.

"Estimado Kurt E. Hummel:

Por recomendación de Carmen tibideaux lo invitamos a audicionar a la nueva obra de Broadway, de los directores de Funny Girl, Sonatine. Es la historia de un muchacho que toma canciones para expresar sus sentimientos a través de situaciones difíciles que le depara la vida. El Musical es de genero dramático. Y espero no le moleste, lo esperamos de lunes a viernes desde las 09:00 am hasta las 14hrs."

Atte.

André Freu.

-¿Rachel?

-Si cariño, ¿que pasa?

-¿Sabes que es esto?

-eh a ver… Estimado Kurt E. Hummel….

Oh por dios Kurt, ¿te das cuenta de esto?

-¿No? – Kurt la mira con expresión confundida mientras ella da saltitos por todo el departamento mencionando palabras raras.

-¡Kurt! TE ELIGIERON PARA SER PROTAGONISTA DE UN PROXIMO Y NUEVO ÉXITO EN BROADWAY. DEBES IR. SANTANAAAAAAA. MIRA LO QUE A KURT LE DIERON.

Si. Ese fue el comienzo de lo que seria la gran carrera de Kurt E. Hummel.

Sin dudarlo, al otro dia Kurt fue al teatro donde realizaría su audición. Realizo hermosamente I Wanna hold your hand.

Sin embargo, la solicitud tardo días en aceptarse, ya que, para infortunio de Kurt, Carmen recomendó a varias personas, entre ellas un tal Sebastian Smythe, su compañero de clase. Ese chico tenia un gran potencial, y a Kurt le empezó a entrar el pánico.

Dos semanas después le llega la ultima carta, la que mencionaba la ultima audición entre dos compañeros o mejor dicho dos colegas mas.

El blog de NYADA mencionaba que esos dos compañeros eran Sebastian Smythe y otra chica que no importaba.

La segunda audición canto I'll Remember. A la semana Rachel entro a gritos al departamento, ya abierto la carta que se suponía que era para Kurt.

La euforia de Kurt rebalso los limites, estaba oficialmente en una obra de Broadway.

Los ensayos duraron casi 1 año, cerca de los 9 meses. Ya que Kurt trabajaba en Vogue, tenia el privilegio de formar ciertos vestuarios para su propio personaje, ya que la obra era nueva, con permiso del director, podía hacer las modificaciones que quisiera.

Cuando la noche de apertura llego, Kurt estaba mas que nervioso, las entradas se habían agotado hace ya horas. El había reservado entradas para su familia y algunos miembros de New Directions, con los que se llevaba mas, ya que eran limitados los lugares.

Finalizada la obra, realizaron una fiesta en uno de los boliches mas reconocidos de Nueva York.

Para sorpresa de Kurt, Sebastian Smythe, su compañero de clase había estado en la obra, y dijo que estaba totalmente asombrado con su voz y la historia y la sensación de emoción que transmitia el como personaje.

Seguida esta declaración, lo invito a salir, como en una cita. Queria conocerlo mas.

Kurt sin dudarlo, le dijo que si, ya que con tanto trabajo, estaba estresado y quería tirar los papeles por el inodoro.

Ese año, su 21 cumpleaños, fue el mejor año. Era un exitoso joven de Broadway, con uno de los chicos mas lindos de todo Nueva York, viviendo con sus dos mejores amigas en la mejor zona del lugar.

Era vivir un sueño, hasta ahora.

Rachel estaba con Finn Hudson, el hermanastro de Kurt, el era su novio de secundaria, y hacia ya meses que Finn le había propuesto casamiento a Rachel, pero con el tema de que Kurt nunca pudo por su trabajo y ella mismo lo nombro "Dama de Honor" siempre se pospuso. Ahora que había pasado tiempo, era el dia de la boda.

POV Kurt

Era el dia antes de la boda, tenia un hermoso traje color negro camisa blanca con texturas superpuestas. Un corbatín a juego y zapatos color negros en punta.

Se suponía que debería ir con Sebastian, pero por problemas de tiempo el no podía venirme a buscar. Estaba con sus padres en Westerville, y llegaba justo para la boda.

Como no quería ir solo, le pedi a Quinn, y ella ya tenia programado ir con Puck.

Con total decepcion me dispuse a dormir para el otro dia, el gran dia.

DIA DE LA BODA.

-¿¡ QUE DEMONIOS !? ¿LAS 2 DE LA TARDE? A LAS 3 EMPIEZA LA BODA. DEMONIOS, IDIOTA, IMBECIL, PORQUE ME DORMI

Kurt comenzó a revolver todo, y aunque estaba preparado hacia ya dos días atrás, sintió que no encontraba nada. Comenzo a peinarse su pelo rápidamente y maldiciendo el simple hecho de no tener por lo menos 4 horas para preparase. Se vistió y cuando termino de llevar todo para la boda, vio que eran las 3. Corrio para el auto.

-EL CELULAR, EL CELULAR, ¿KURT QUE TE PASA HOY? DEMONIOS.

Corrio las escaleras y agarro el celular ya haciendo camino a la boda.

El camino hacia la iglesia era largo, ya que a Rachel se le ocurrio hacerlo a las afueras de NY por cercanía al salón.

15 minutos de viaje y había recibido un mensaje de Santana.

"¿Donde demonios estas? Rachel les dijo que esperaran media hora por ti, espero que llegues. No me gusta."

Kurt era de lo mas cuidadoso cuando se trataba de manejar, pero de tan apurado que estaba ni siquiera se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad, asi que de la desesperación agarro el celular y comenzó a escribir.

"Lo siento tanto San, no se que paso, me dormi, estoy en camino."

Llamada perdida….

"Kurt, ya paso media hora, no me importa lo que hayas estado haciendo la boda comienza sin ti."

Cuando Kurt bajo la vista para ver el teléfono, un camión choco contra su auto. A través del impacto Kurt golpeo su cabeza y su garganta con el volante, ya que no tenia cinturon.

Lo único que recuerda son pequeños flashbacks como si estuvieran encendiendo y apagando luces y un doctor que repetia "Quedate conmigo vamos, quédate conmigo"

Anderson….

* * *

-¿Oye? ¡Oye! ¿Estas bien?

-¿Que? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que es esto? ¿Que paso?

-Wow Calmate, estas en el Hospital Alba, tuviste un accidente de transito.

-¿Que accidente? ¿De que estas hablando?

-¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es… Oh por dios.-Kurt abrió los ojos como plato y miro fijamente a la persona que lo hablaba- dios, no se mi nombre. NO SE MI NOMBRE.

-No te alteres, lo que menos queremos es que te alteres. –anotando algo en su libreta-. Perdida de memoria… Dejame ver tu garganta, abre la boca.

Kurt abrió la boca lo mas que pudo y cuando apenas hizo contacto con la nuez de adan se estremecio un poco.

-¿Puedes hacer algo alto?

-¿Como gritar?

-Exacto

-Eh… -Kurt hizo un nulo intento y cuando quizo gritar sintió una puntada justo en el medio de la garganta, y un repentino ardor, apenas trato de hacer el intento pidió agua desesperadamente y este hombre, se la dio rápidamente.

-Supongo que era obvio.

-¿Como entre aqui?

-Entraste inconsciente. El conductor del camion estaba alcoholizado, está detenido, no te preocupes. Tienes un gran moretón en la cabeza, tu nuez de adán esta totalmente inflamada y tienes muchos pequeños y ligeros cortes. Tienes suerte de no haberte quebrado algun hueso.

-No recuerdo absolutamente nada.

-Esta bien, supongo que deberías descansar, tu perdida de memoria puede ser temporal o permanente.-Al decir esto, Kurt entro en pánico- No te asustes, solo descansa mientras averiguaremos quien eres.- haciendo una risita ironica-

-Gracias, ¿por cierto tu nombre es?...

-Blaine, Blaine Anderson.

Kurt lo vio salir mientras anotaba algo y hablaba con las enfermeras.

* * *

POV Kurt

Comencé a revisar inútilmente mi brazo y era verdad, tenia serios cortes y uno se notaba profundo, ya que la venda estaba roja.

Mire para todos lados e hice un estúpido esfuerzo de recordar siquiera que había pasado, con el fallido intento decidi dormir.

Cuando desperté estaba … ¿Blaine era? Como sea la persona que me atendio sentado en la silla con una mano en la frente y notoriamente dormido.

Hice un movimiento para acomodar mi suero y rápidamente se despertó.

-Buenos días, ¿como estás?

-Estoy mejor supongo, no recuerdo como estaba.-Kurt hizo una sonrisa fingida-. ¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste?

-Luego de que te deje, nos dispusimos a saber quien eras, pero parece que ni siquieras eres de por aquí, ya que deberías haber aparecido en el historial.

Asi que cuando volvi a ver como estabas, vi que quedaste profundamente dormido y solo me quede, trabajo de noche y no hay mucha acción aquí que digamos.

-Bueno, gracias por quedarte. Cuanto tiempo me quedaré aquí?

-Por tus heridas te quedarás 1 semana, no porque sean graves, mas que nada por la perdida de memoria, supongo que en esos días sabremos el paradero de tu familia o quien eres no lo se aún.

-Por ahora doctor, usted es mi familia.

-Eso supongo, ¿quieres agua?

-Si por favor, tengo seca la garganta –Kurt hizo un gesto de sequedad y señalo la garganta, tomo un poco de agua y se dispuso a leer una revista mientras que el doctor leia un libro.

No tenían ningún tema para hablar, ya que Kurt no recordaba ni que gustos tenia, y el otro se iba por lo menos cada 20 minutos para revisaciones de otros pacientes.

Tal vez, el seria su compañía durante estos días. Tal vez, el seria su familia por ahora.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 3

Kurt se sentía agobiado, no pensó que iba a llevar tanto tiempo el simple hecho de tratar de recordar y solo obtener una caja negra a cambio. Le dolia mas el hecho del olvido que de sus cuerdas vocales. Cuando pasara este dia, el sexto dia, no sabia a donde ir. Se sentía perdido y solo, las únicas dos personas que lo fueron a visitar fueron una tal santana y un novio perdido, Sebas.. se.. como sea. El. No quería verlos, se sentía incomodo, se sentía mal, quería estar solo hasta que pudiera recuperar la memoria. Por lo menos.

Blaine lo estuvo visitando todas las noches desde que el castaño entro al hospital. Le leyó ya 2 libros de Harry Potter.

Kurt solamente se quedaba despierto por el, para que viniera a leerle y la soledad no fuera tan mala.

La compañía del moreno era calida. Se sentía bien, sacando el hecho de ser un doctor, lo cuidaba mentalmente, además de físicamente, contrato una terapeuta que lo ayudara a recordar por lo menos 5 segundos de lo que fue su vida hace 6 dias.

Ya hacia un dia que podía caminar, debido al terrible dolor en las piernas a causa del impacto, no se pudo mover casi una semana, caminaba por el hospital o simplemente se paraba y caminaba 4 pasos para solo mirar por la ventana y ver los autos pasar, la gente se movia muy rápido, y ya de solo verlos lo cansaba.

Estaba en ese pensamiento tan distraído y profundo que ni siquiera noto la llegada de Blaine.

-Noc noc –haciendo un gesto detrás de el- ¿Estas bien?

-Hola, si estoy mejor. Supongo.

-Me alegro, siéntate en la camilla y déjame ver tu garganta.

Blaine tomo un palillo parecido a los de helado y le separo la lengua del paladar fijando como la inflamación de las cuerdas vocales seguía allí, y su ardor y enrojecimiento no había cambiado.

El doctor anoto algo en el cuaderno y comenzó a revisarlo físico-generalmente.

-Amm Blaine, ¿disculpe lo puedo llamar asi? –retandose a si mismo interiormente y haciendo una mueca de disculpa en su rostro.

-Creo que ya tomamos la confianza suficiente para llamarnos por nuestro nombre ¿no? –Blaine levanto la vista y le sonrio.

-Blaine no se a donde ir. –El doctor dejo de escribir y lo miro atentamente.- Es decir, puede ser que tenga mi familia o mis supuestos amigos, pero con la visita de esas dos personas, no me sentí comodo, para nada, en absoluto

-Oh Kurt, es normal, por lo menos eso dijo la terapeuta, es normal que..

-Nononono –haciendo una seña de "stop" con las manos- no entiende, me sentí incomodo, mal, llegaron malas energías no me sentí bien.

-Bueno y ¿que quieres que haga? ¿Llamo a alguien por ti? O..

-No quiero saber nada de esas personas hasta que no recuerde con perfecto y lujo detalle quienes son realmente.

-Hey hey, podemos hacer algo –pega un saltito y se sube a la camilla pegado a Kurt- Mira, yo vivo solo, tengo una habitación de huéspedes y casi no estoy en todo el dia, puedes quedarte ahí hasta que recuerdes algo. ¿Si? ¿Te parece bien? –le acariciaba la espalda suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de romperlo.

-¿Es acaso legal que un doctor se quede con el paciente en su hogar?

-Si, no hay ningún problema Kurt, Mañana te dan el alta asi que no se, si deseas quedarte, no tengo ningún problema. Oh, mis amigos Jeff y Nick me visitan muy frecuentemente, dicen que me ven mas solitario que una tortuga –Kurt se rio acerca de ese comentario.- Asi que cualquier cosa que necesites ellos estarán cerca.

-No tengo ropa.

-Oh tienes la mia.

-¿Y tu crees que esa ropa me entra? –Blaine le dio un golpecito y se miro los pies.

-No soy tan enano, creo que tomaste demasiada confianza Sr. Hummel.

-Bueno lo siento.

-Ya en serio, Jeff tiene un monton de ropa en mi apartamento, y masomenos tiene tu estatura, asi que no creo que le importara.

-Em Doctor. No le molesta si le hago una pregunta, ¿tal vez fuera de lugar?

-Depende… -haciendo una mueca de confusión.

-Usted es… es.. ¿gay? –mencionando la ultima palabra casi con un susurro

-¿Que si soy? Ahhhh. Si orgullosamente gay. No como para gritar y tener un cartel con luces y flechas que diga "Blaine Anderson es Gay" Pero no me molesta que lo preguntes en absoluto, es mas, no quiero que tengas dudas acerca de nada, medico como socialmente.

-Curiosidad, me mataba lo siento –riendo falsamente.

-Esta Bien Kurt, ahora descansa y en 5 horas vuelvo, porque ahora oficialmente termina mi turno adiós, -le da un beso fugaz en la mejilla y le entrega las píldoras, Kurt se rie por la rapidez de Blaine, se le notaba cansado y con ojeras.

Luego de esa charla, una enfermera le prendio la tele y le trajo la comida, la asquerosa comida debía resaltar Kurt, pero ya era su ultimo dia allí y a partir de ese momento y por tiempo indeterminado se quedaría en la casa de su doctor, no, suena feo, cambiémoslo, de Blaine, se quedaría en la casa de Blaine.

No sabia porque, sentía una pizca de emoción y ansiedad por conocer a esos tal Jeff y Nick. Por lo que recuerda no conocía a una pareja Gay, asi que esto era un gran logro.

Se quedo hundido en sus pensamientos recapacitando acerca de Blaine, todo de el, tenia 25 años.

Wow pensó Kurt, ¿y el cuanto tenia? ¿21? Recordó.

Al otro dia fue el baño e hizo un mero intento de acomodarse el pelo hasta que lo vino a buscar un chico de pelo rubio platinado del brazo con uno de pelo castaño y un poco mas bajo que el.

-Mi nombre es Jeff, te traje un poco de ropa, supongo que Blaine te debe haber hablado de mi. Espero que bien, de ambos –guiñandole un ojo y entregándole una bolsa- Ahora ponte esto, y te esperamos afuera, mientras firmamos el alta y los papeles restantes, ¿yah?

-¿Yah?

-Oh vio Frozen y no deja de repetir frases asi, no es nada, mi nombre es Nicholas Duval, soy su flamante novio, te esperamos afuera.

Kurt se quedo riendo y miro la bolsa con ropa dentro había un jean negro una remera verde con un saco negro y zapatillas blancas con verde, Kurt sentía que ese no era su estilo, pero de todas formas se puso lentamente la ropa y salio junto a la flamante pareja.

El viaje en auto fue de media hora, Nick y Jeff estaban sentados adelante, el rubio manejando y el morocho tomándole la mano libre que le quedaba, Kurt los miraba con ternura, deseando algún dia poder tener una relación asi, o tal vez la tiene pero no la recuerda, dah. No interesa.

El apartamento de Blaine por fuera, parecía bastante corriente, estaba en el piso numero 6B, tomamos el ascensor y Jeff abrió la puerta.

Mi única reacción fue asombroso.

Totalmente asombroso.

El apartamento era bastante grande, calido, tenia a la vista un living con un plasma y una consola de videojuegos, un sillón para tres personas y un individual de cada costado, en el centro había una mesa de café con fotos de Blaine y sus dos amigos mas otros haciendo muecas raras, en otras fotos estaba el con una mujer grande, que suponía Kurt era su madre.

Al pasar el living estaba la cocina-comedor, tenia una pequeña isla que dividía la misma, con dos banquetas. Todos los muebles eran de color blanco y los almohadones rojos.

-Es genial ¿no es asi?

-Si.. es .. realmente impresionante, Blaine tiene un gran gusto.

-En realidad, es medio bobo para estas cosas, Jeff y yo lo ayudamos en la mayor parte de las cosas –creando un aire presumido pero orgulloso.

-Bueno, y esta es tu habitación, temporal, por ahora.

Kurt entro y había una cama individual, las paredes pintadas de un verde manzana, los acolchados de blanco y un almohadón rojo no muy llamativo en el medio de la cama. Tenia un mueble para colgar la ropa y una biblioteca, con toda la saga de Harry Potter y otros libros médicos.

* * *

**POV Kurt**

Jeff me dejo las llaves y me dijo que Blaine regresaría en 1 hora, ellos viven en el departamento 4ª, o sea que estarían cerca si los necesito.

Estaba ansioso, quería revisar todo, pero a la vez no, era inapropiado,

Asi que solamente decidi pasar por las paredes de la casa, que como un viejo dicho dice, cuentan una historia.

En algunas fotos se veía a Blaine con una bata de graduación color negra y roja con el sombrero negro y la cinta roja con rayas.

Se encontraba sonriendo con su diploma alrededor de Jeff, abrazandolo cariñosamente.

Parecia que tenían una amistad muy solida. Y de hacia años ya que había una foto que era el baile de promoción donde estaban ellos dos y Nick los tres abrazados con los sacos todos mal puestos.

Decidi parar mi chusmerio e ir a buscar una colcha y mirar tele en el sillón para esperarlo y por lo menos hacerle un sándwich, es lo menos que podría hacer. Digo por quedarme, y dejarle la casa a un desconocido que no recuerda absolutamente nada.

Me había quedado dormido, mi plan de tratar de impresionar a Blaine había fallado notoriamente.

Escuche las llaves del departamento, rápidamente me levante y cuando quise sacar la frazada me resbale, quedando tendido en el sillón.

-¿Kurt? ¿Estas bien?

-Em si, -Alzando la mano y saludándolo avergonzado.

-No tienes que porque avergonzarte traje la cena

-¿Que? No tendrías que haberte preocupado, con un sándwich estoy conforme.-ruborizandose

-Nah Kurt, necesitas comer, y esto –señalando su estomago- tiene hambre de 8 horas.

Kurt se rio con ganas y ayudo a poner a Blaine la mesa. El morocho le señalaba a cada rato las cosas y Kurt se sentía avergonzado. Blaine solo negaba con la cabeza divertido y se dispusieron a comer.

La cena fue muy tranquila. Hablaban sobre Project Runway y sus pequeñas injusticias, Blaine no paraba de reírse con los comentarios sarcasticos de Kurt.

Era un ambiente muy calido, muy tranquilo.

* * *

-Hey kurt ¿como estas?

Kurt confundido por la irrepentina pregunta lo mira con confusión- Estoy perfectamente, ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

-Nada, es que algunas veces estas tan tranquilo que no se si aguantas dolor o simplemente tienes esa expresión no se.. angelical, pacifica todo el tiempo.

-Supongo que todo el tiempo –ligeramente ruborizado.

Blaine se apoyo sobre el codo en la mesa y simplemente lo miraba. Kurt levanto la vista y se sonrieron mutuamente, fue un momento muy incomodo para Kurt, ya que no recordaba como flirtear con chicos, mas que nada, alguien tan compañero como Blaine.

De repente el morocho agarro los platos y cuando Kurt hizo un intento de levantarse, Blaine lo detuvo y le negó con la cabeza, ordenando que se sentara.

-No estoy aquí de lastima ¿sabes? Puedo ayudar.

-Ya lo se, pero no se, déjame hacerlo.

Kurt asintió y se quedo mirando en el sofá America´s Next Top Model. Cuando Blaine termino de lavar los platos se dirigio al living y encontró a un Kurt, acurrucado contra la espalda del sillón temblando del frio. El Mayor agarro la frazada que tenia cerca y cuando lo fue a tapar kurt susurro un débil "quédate."

A Blaine se le estremecio el corazón y se sento al lado de el, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Kurt se movio un poco y tiro de Blaine para que se acostara en el huequito de sofá.

-Ah por favor, ¿no cree que ya nos dimos la confianza suficiente señor Anderson?

El moreno se rio ante ese comentario y se movio al lado de Kurt, no lo suficientemente cerca, pero si como para mirar sus pecas, que de cerca no se podían apreciar.

El menor sonrio entredormido y siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

El otro repitió la acción y los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A las 9 de la mañana entraron Jeff y Nick con sus respectivas llaves al departamento de Blaine y los encontraron dormidos casi haciendo cucharita. Nick le dio un golpecito en el hombro a su novio y saco su billetera.

-Eso no es justo, tu lo conoces mas que yo.

-Yo te lo dije, les daba una semana como mucho, para que Kurt cayera en los encantos de mi mejor amigo. Ahora dame el dinero Duval.

Nick protestando le dio los 20 dolares que habían apostado y se fueron silenciosamente para dejar a Kurt y Blaine solos.

¿Qué lindo sonaba no? Kurt y Blaine…

* * *

_Tadaaa! ¿Les gusto? Primero que nada, como ya habia dicho, agradecer en el grupo de Marleene, sin eso, esto no existiria, y a Klaine forever Latino, que las chicas me enseñaron a todo, y por mas que no este ellas siguen siendo mi familia. Simplemente gracias. ! _

_Nos leemos el Miercoles. Los ama y quiere Sofi!_


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 4: Parte I

Desde la visita de Jeff y Nick, habían pasado 2 horas. Kurt y Blaine seguían dormidos tan profundamente que no escucharon ni la puerta del departamento ni la respiración del otro.

A las 12, en el mediodía, Kurt se levanto silenciosamente a causa de su garganta seca. Ultimamente sentía mas ardor en la garganta y picazón. La memoria estaba igual, y puede decirse que no hubo cambios, Kurt seguía sin querer ver a las 2 extrañas visitas que lo quisieron sacar de su lugar seguro: Blaine.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el accidente, y para el castaño, la única compañía que lo hacia sentir seguro, era el. El pequeño hobbit morocho que le gustan los corbatines y le salvo la vida, social como físicamente.

Realmente, Kurt no quería irse de allí. No sabia la vida que tenia antes, y hasta llego a pensar que ni siquiera le interesaba saberlo, pero este tipo de vida le estaba gustando muchísimo.

Tenia la espalda adolorida debido al incomodo sillón, pero luego sonrio para si mismo cuando recordó que Blaine durmió cerca de el, inmediatamente el dolor desaparecio.

Preparo dos tazas de cafés y tostadas con mermelada. Las coloco en una bandeja y cuando fue al sofá, vio que el mayor tenia la nariz arrugada y como buscando algo, apretó la colcha, la abrazo para si mismo y se dio vuelta.

Kurt murió de ternura, pero de todos modos lo despertó.

-hey, hey, Blaine. –Blaine abrió un solo ojo y levanto la cabeza, dándole una sonrisa de recién levantado.- Te hice el desayuno.

-¿Qué? –Se rasco un ojo y se apoyo contra los codos en el sofá- Kurt, no era necesario yo nunca desayuno…

-Bueno sh, mientras yo esté aquí, vas a desayunar antes de ir al trabajo, es por eso que llegas y te comes la heladera entera.

-Bueno, esta bien. –Kurt le sonrio y prendio la tele mientras Blaine tomaba café y se acomodaba para dejarle un lugar a Kurt.

-Gracias.

El castaño levanto la vista, lo miro y le dedico una tierna y hermosa sonrisa. Sus ojos se tornaron de azules a verdes, noto Blaine.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer ¿no?

Ash, ¿Porque Nina? Porque? No tendrían que haberla eliminado, Nina Garcia se acaba de ganar mi enemistad.

Blaine lo miro y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt, este, se congelo por el movimiento tan repentino del mayor. Pero todas formas repitió la acción y asi quedaron hasta que el programa termino, uno en el hombro del otro.

A las 2 de la tarde Blaine se cambio y se dirigio a la guardia, estaba llegando a la puerta cuando de repente se detuvo.

-¿Te olvidaste algo? –Pregunto con confusión Kurt.

-Eh no, solo quería preguntarte algo, claro, si no te ofende.

-Dime

-Bueno verás, me preguntaba si… si.. –Blaine se puso la mano en el cuello, miro para abajo y dijo todo muy rápido- siqusierassalirconmigo.

-¿Si quisiera salir contigo? –Kurt fingiendo asco. Blaine puso una mueca triste y fue interrumpido por la sonrisa de kurt en instantes.-Por supuesto Blaine, si que quiero salir contigo, tonto.

El morocho le regalo una sonrisa que el menor nunca vio.

-Bueno, mi turno hoy termina a las 8, ocho y media te puedo pasar a buscar.

-Genial –Kurt estaba con una euforia interna, pero de repente su sonrisa decayó, cuando se dio cuenta que no tenia ropa que ponerse.

-Kurt ¿estas bien? ¿Qué paso?

-No tengo ropa.

-Oh, no hay problema, mira, Jeff sale de trabajar dentro de un par de minutos, pero esta Nick, y Nick tiene un excelente gusto en la ropa. Te puede llevar al centro comercial y comprar la ropa que quieras, toma mi tarjeta.

-Ah no no no

-Vamos tomala. Quiero que te veas decente y presentable.-Le guiña el ojo y se va.

Kurt se quedo mirando la puerta y ni bien hubo cerrada, daba pequeños saltitos de alegría y se tiro contra el sillón, agarrándose la cara.

Se cambio y tomo el ascensor hasta el departamento de Nick y Jeff. Efectivamente, el morocho estaba allí.

Cuando Kurt le propuso que le ayudara a comprar ropa, Nick comenzó a entusiasmarse, lo agarro del brazo y fueron hablando todo el camino y todas las compras comentarios de moda.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Blaine le contaba las "nuevas" a Jeff, a quien le habían alargado el turno por un accidente de transito.

-Y lo invite a salir, no se como salio de mi, solamente mi interior lo pidió –decia todo eso casi gritando y dando pequeños aplausos

-Yo te lo dije, no era un simple paciente, el te hacia sonreir y desde..

-No lo menciones ¿si? Solo. No. Nunca mas quiero volver a esa época. Desde que Kurt llego al hospital, el me hizo querer hacer mejor persona, y sacar ese caparazón de frialdad que tenia desde bueno, eso.

-Me alegra que lo hayas superado amigo, era hora –tocandole el hombro y sonriéndole cariñosamente.

-Lo sé. Ahora, tienes que ayudar a que ponerme para mi cita de hoy –Jeff lo abrazo y ambos se dispusieron a seguir con su trabajo.

Kurt y Nick ya habían llegado al apartamento una hora antes de la cita, el castaño se había comprado una camisa celeste, con un saco negro y un pantalón entallado en color negro también. Nick le presto alguna de sus cremas, para sacar la palidez de su rostro y sus grandes ojeras que tenia ya hace días. Tambien le regalo un pote de spray, para que al fin después de tanto tiempo, pudiera levantar su cabello y que se notara el reflejo rubio.

Media hora antes Kurt comenzó a cambiarse, ansioso por la llegada de Blaine. Para matar esa ansiedad el castaño le pregunto a Nick como es que Jeff el y Blaine se conocían,

-Bueno, te lo resumo demasiado, ya que me encantaría contarte la historia pero tendrías que perderte la cita –Kurt negó con la cabeza frenéticamente y Nick siguió- Esta bien, yo los conoci a ambos en la secundaria, un año antes de graduarnos.

Esta de más decir, que ni bien conoci a Jeff,me enamore de el –Kurt susurro un aww, y junto sus manos en su boca- al principio tenia celos de Blaine, pero luego entendí que es una amistad de muchísimos años y ya que los dos se declaraban gays, eran cariñosos el uno con el otro. No se si debería decirte esto, pero te lo digo de todas formas –Kurt rio- Hace un año atrás el ex novio de Blaine, Bryan, lo dejo por otro, y Blaine no se entero de una manera muy comprensible que digamos, y Jeff lo ayudo muchísimo en ese momento, mi novio fue como un ancla, un soporte para Blaine, es por eso que me rete a mi mismo el dia que pensé que Blaine y Jeff pudieron tener algo, me dan ganas de reir de tan solo pensarlo –Kurt se rio y lo abrazo.

-Gracias Nick, no tienes idea de la ayuda que me han brindado los tres. Tanto Blaine, como Jeff o como tu. Sin ti iria como un vagabundo a mi cita.

-De nada Kurt, eres una gran persona, estas haciendo feliz a nuestro Blaine. No tienes que porque agradecernos. Y… ya sabes donde van a ir para su cita –dandole un codazo jugueton y guiñándole el ojo.

-Bueno, no lo se, el solo me lo pidió y me dijo que me vista decente. Y.. –mira su reloj y se levanta rápidamente.- FALTAN 5 MINUTOS.

Kurt corrió para el baño a dar una ultima mirada a su rostro. Cuando sale del baño siente las llaves y entran Jeff y Blaine detrás, como si fuera un adolescente yendo a buscar a su cita para el baile de la promoción.

Nick y Jeff compartieron un dulce beso y dejaron a la futura y próxima feliz pareja solos para que vayan a su cita.

Blaine miro de pies a cabeza a Kurt, recorriendo cada centímetro de su kurt. Ahora el castaño no estaba tan palido, su rostro había mejorado notablemente, y su pelo… Dios su pelo, pensó Blaine, tenia el reflejo rubio que le vio el dia del accidente y su pelo estaba levantado y brilloso, formando un jopo perfectamente alineado.

El mayor llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con un saquito de hilo azul unos pantalones de color negro azulado y mocasines del mismo color.

-¿Vamos? –Kurt le correspondio el brazo y fueron hacia la salida, para entrar en la camioneta.

El morocho amablemente le abrió la puerta y comenzaron su viaje.

Habian hecho menos de 2 cuadras cuando Kurt noto que no sabia a donde iban.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Oh, solo un pequeño restaurant de por aquí, es muy elegante, siempre quise llevar a alguien que valga la pena allí. –Kurt se ruborizo y miro por la ventana sin decir una sola palabra.

Blaine no se había equivocado en una sola palabra, el restaurant era sofisticado, era bonito, tenia adornaciones de luces arriba de cada mesa, como si fueran estrellas.

Kurt no paraba de mirar y abrir y cerrar la boca, de repente, salio de esa burbuja de distracción cuando el mozo les dijo: "Bienvenidos Sr. Y Sr. Anderson."

Blaine se ruborizo y quiso corregir debidamente al mozo, pero Kurt solo le negó con la cabeza y le susurro un "esta bien".

En la mesa había champagne, Blaine le hizo un gesto de permiso antes de servirle y el castaño asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, chocaron las copas y tomaron.

El menor hizo una mueca de acidez por su inflamación en la garganta, y Blaine lo miro con cariño.

Ya cuando el mozo hubo traído la cena, se dispusieron a comer.

-Y.. ¿porque me invitaste a salir? –metiendose un trozo de ensalada en la boca.

-Primero que nada, eres una agradable persona, y te soy honesto, te tuve el ojo desde el dia en que viniste, eres una bonita persona, y no veo el problema del invitarte a salir ¿o si?

Kurt lo miro con cariño, cuando noto ese brillito tan especial que hasta el dia de hoy no había visto y solo respondio –Gracias, en serio, por todo, me diste muchísima comodidad. Gracias.

Siguieron comiendo cuando ocurrio un pequeño incidente.

Kurt estaba comiendo un helado de postre, pero de repente, se le cayo un poco de helado, Blaine amablemente quiso levantarse y casi tira la copa de su helado, pero el castaño la agarro rápidamente, se miraron a los ojos y se rieron. Volviendo todo a la normalidad.

Media hora después, pidieron la cuenta y comenzaron a caminar en una plaza que estaba justo enfrente del restaurant.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro. Kurt aguantaba frenéticamente las ganas de no tomarle la mano y caminar asi en silencio.

El menor tuvo un ataque de tos debido a que el frio golpeo su garganta y debido a la picazón que tenia, se le seco. Blaine se dio cuenta de su pequeño ataque se sentaron en una banca y le "regalo" su abrigo. Le acariciaba el pelo para que se calmara y se sento al lado de el.

Kurt bajo un poco la cabeza y vio como la tos disminuia, cuando lo hizo, Kurt lo miro y le sonrio cariñosamente.

-¿Estas mejor? –Seguia acariciándole el pelo, era como una especie de adicción.

-Si, gracias por la campera.-le deposito un beso que duro segundos en su mejilla y el mayor se ruborizo.

Lo miro fijamente y le contesto.

-Yo creo que ya tomaste demasiada confianza Sr Hummel, ¿no lo cree?. –Se acerco un poco mas a su cara le tomo el rostro con sus manos y unio sus labios. Kurt correspondio el beso al segundo, sintiéndose un poco sorprendido, pero abrio su boca para que Blaine pudiera tomar el control. El castaño le tomo la cintura mientras que el otro juntaba su frente para poder tomar un poco de aire. El mayor le beso la punta de la nariz, le tomo la mano y le pregunto.

-¿Vamos a casa? Hace frio, y tienes la nariz helada –le dijo con total tranquilidad mientras que Kurt rebalsaba de alegría, y allí mismo, quería tirarse al piso y rodar de la euforia. Asi que simplemente, tratando de ocultar esa felicidad contessto un.-Bien, vamos.

Fueron caminados de la mano hacia el auto, y en el viaje Blaine le tomo el muslo a Kurt, El otro se congelo avergonzado, pero lentamente puso su mano arriba del otro, entrelazando sus dedos y sientiendo una tranquilidad absoluta, que en días no había tenido.

Cuando abrieron la puerta del departamento, todavía de la mano, estaban Nick y Jeff con una cámara en la mano sentados en el sofá apuntando para la puerta.

Kurt y Blaine solo rieron y después de tanto tiempo, se despegaron para poder sacarse los abrigos.

-Voy a pegarme una ducha, y luego voy a dormir, la cita estuvo increíble Blaine, gracias. En serio. –Blaine lo tomo de la cintura y cerro el espacio entre ellos dándose un dulce beso, sin importar la presencia de la feliz pareja. –Buenas noches- le susurro Blaine. Y se le quedo viendo hasta que fue al baño.

Tenia una sonrisa de bobo enamorado, se saco la bufanda y se dio vuelta, viendo como lo miraban inquisitivamente Jeff y Nick.

-¿No tienes nada que contarnos? –golpeteando repetidamente un pie con el suelo.

-Bueno chicos, tuve una noche increíble. Jeff, para decirte, ganaste la apuesta que de seguro la hiciste con Nick, yo lo besé primero.

-Oh ¿en serio? ¿En serio? Rayos Jeff, me vas a dejar seco. –Saco su billetera y le dio 50 dolares.

-¿Y? Valio la pena? –dijo tomando los billetes.

-Kurt vale la pena chicos. Y si me disculpan, tengo que pasar la noche con él.

-Woooow, ¿ya van a tener sexo? –Nick le da un golpe en el estomago, no demasiado fuerte, pero si para callarlo y haciéndole una mueca para silenciarlo.

-Shhhh Jeff, no. Jamás. O sea, no se si alguna vez pasara pero hoy no. Kurt esta pasando por un momento difícil y honestamente no pienso que sea tiempo para…

-Dilo, sexo –haciendole un gesto con la mano para que siguiera.

-Si, eso. Chicos si me disculpan ¿se podrían ir?

Jeff y Nick asintieron, y se fueron seguramente haciendo otra apuesta. Blaine tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se sento en el sillón, todavía recapacitando que en tan poco tiempo le haya gustado Kurt, y lo haya besado, se toco los labios y su mente comenzó a tirarle pequeños flashbacks de lo que había pasado.

Se había quedado asi, con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa recostado en el sofá. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un beso en la mejilla de Kurt. Blaine abrio los ojos lo tomo del rostro y lo beso, pero esta vez mas profundamente, con lujuria, con ganas. De un movimiento, logro recostar a Kurt, quedando el mayor encima de el. El castaño comenzó a bajar las manos hacia su trasero y corto el beso corriendo la cara. Agitado y sin aire.

-Yo creo.. creo que deberíamos esperar.. es que ya sabes.-Blaine se corrió rápidamente queriendo que lo tragara la tierra. No es que no quiera el sexo, es el hecho de no querer hacerlo en ese momento con Kurt, el no lo quería, pero sus estimulos le jugaron en contra.

-Si, lo siento mucho, es que, ¿me agotas sabes?

Kurt pego una carcajada, le dio un pico y se fue caminando hasta la habitación de huéspedes. Blaine tenia muchísimas ganas de pararlo y decirle que se acueste con el, pero luego del reciente episodio tenia miedo de que pase otra vez. Asi que solamente lo saludo y se fue al baño por una ducha.

Salio de allí y se acostó en la cama, sin poder dormir debido a los pensamientos que lo interrumpían. Todo era Kurt, solo el. El eran sus pensamientos.

Despues de minutos a lo que el le parecio una eternidad, pudo mantener el sueño quedando profundamente dormido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kurt, todavía hacia una hora que no podía dormir, desde la primer noche que se quedo con Blaine recostado en el sofá. Se sintió tan bien, su cercanía, su calidez. Extrañaba su cuerpo, y si estaban a metros de distancia, pero extrañaba a Blaine. Tenia que admitir que todavía no lo conocía bien para quererlo, pero le gustaba, y muchísimo. Kurt tenia una especifica regla con el tema de demostrar sus sentimientos, primero, debería conocer a la persona para demostrarle que la quiere, y segundo, la otra persona debía demostrar que la quiere para el decir que lo ama.

Indignado, se levanto de la cama y se asomo a la habitación de Blaine, el estaba todo desordenado en la cama y literalmente roncando y babeando. Kurt se rio le acomodo las piernas y se acostó al lado de el. En menos de 5 minutos, Kurt quedo profundamente dormido.

A las 3 de la mañana, masomenos, Blaine se despertó porque sintió algo que lo molestaba. Se sorprendio cuando vio a Kurt de espaldas a el casi robando su almohada, el mayor le beso la cabeza y rodeo sus brazos alrededor de el, durmiendo mas plácidamente de lo que ya había hecho.

* * *

POV Kurt

Me levante a las 10 de la mañana, quería prepararle un desayuno perfecto a Blaine. Me dispuse a hacer tostadas con mermelada, panqueques, café y jugo. No era grandioso, pero era muy rico. Yo cocino bien, (No por presumir, lo hago)

Escuche la puerta que se abria y me sente derecho fijando que todo este correctamente puesto y ordenado.

-Buenos días am..Kurt.

-Puedes decirlo si quieres, no me molesta, muy apresurado, pero no me molesta, honestamente.

Blaine lo miro avergonzado y le dio un beso largo en la mejilla.

-Entonces, ¿no te molesta?

-¿Que me pongas un apodo? Para nada cariño.

El mayor cayo en la trampa y entrelazo sus dedos con los del menor.

Estaban tomando el desayuno plácidamente, cuando escucharon el timbre. Blaine se saco las migas de la boca y dijo "yo abro".

Fue hacia la puerta y pregunto "Jeff, Nick ¿son ustedes?"

-Umm. No. Hola. Mi nombre es Burt Hummel, soy el papa de Kurt, Kurt Hummel. Y estoy con su novio Sebastian Smythe, am.. un enfermero nos dijo que su estadia era aquí, ¿usted es el doctor Blaine Anderson?

-Si…

-¿Podriamos pasar?

A Blaine se le decayó la alegría que tenia de esa mañana y comenzó a dar con su cabeza pequeños y suaves golpecitos contra la puerta. No quería abrir la puerta solo por un simple hecho

Flashback

En el hospital, el dia de la cita.

-¿Y como va el paciente Hummel doctor?

-Oh esta bien, esta en mi casa como usted dijo Srta Anne.

-Tengo buenas noticias Blaine, según estudios que se hizo Kurt neurológicos por supuesto, puede ser que viendo a gente que el conocía recupere la memoria.

-Oh, eso es… genial –fingiendo alegría.

-Si por supuesto, supongo que ver a su padre, o las dos personas que lo visitaron lo harán recordar, por lo menos quienes eran y de que forma formaban parte en su vida.

Fin del flashback

Blaine tomo el picaporte y cuando estuvo a punto de darlo vuelta escucho a Kurt gritar…

-Blaine, cariño, ¿esta todo bien? ¿Son Jeff y Nick? Diles que les preparé café.

El mayor sonrio y finalmente abrio la puerta.

Kurt no seria capaz de recordar, su kurt no seria capaz de borrar eso poco que tuvieron Blaine y el.

* * *

_Yaaaaaaay ¿Que les parecio? En el grupo publique el spoiler, pero el encontronazo va a aparecer en el siguiente capitulo :o. Los problemas van a empezar a aparecer, asi que... Lo subi hoy de sorpresa porque mi ansiedad me gana jajajaja. Espero les haya gustado porque me re esforce en este cap._

_Otra cosa!_

_Tengo 5 reviews, 1 follower y 1 favorito. FESTEJEMOOOS JUNTOSS *destapa el champgane*_

_Nos leemos pronto! Sofi._


	5. Capitulo 4: Parte I

Capitulo 4: parte II

Blaine tomo el picaporte y cuando estuvo a punto de darlo vuelta escucho a Kurt gritar…

-Blaine, cariño, ¿esta todo bien? ¿Son Jeff y Nick? Diles que les preparé café.

El mayor sonrio y finalmente abrio la puerta.

Kurt no seria capaz de recordar, su kurt no seria capaz de borrar eso poco que tuvieron Blaine y el.

Blaine abrió la puerta con la mayor sonrisa que recuerda haber hecho.

Sebastian le echo una ojeada y fruncio el seño cuando lo vio en boxers y musculosa, pero aun asi, paso dentro del apartamento junto con Burt.

Kurt se preocupo al no escuchar a Jeff y Nick, ya que si veian a Blaine en ese estado, probablemente el otro estaría sacando la billetera y Jeff dando grititos. Pero no… No fue asi.

El menor fue a la cocina con una gran sonrisa y ese estado de animo decayó cuando vio a Sebastian y un hombre que parecía de 50 años.

Blaine le pudo susurrar un débil "lo siento". Kurt solo asintió y el mayor se dirigio a la habitación con la cabeza gacha.

Burt y Sebastian se sentaron sin permiso alguno, estaban desesperados por saber acerca de la salud de Kurt, ya que hacia una semana y un dia que no sabían nada de el.

El castaño los miro con el ceño fruncido y a Sebastian con confusión, hasta que uno decidio hablar.

-Hola amor.

-No me llames asi. No te reconozco.

-Kurt, hola. Kurt –le dio un chasquido en la cara para que sacara la mueca de asco sobre el comentario de Sebastian.- Soy tu padre, mi nombre es Burt Hummel.

-Burt… Burt dijiste?

-Si tu padre, soy yo Kurt. –Tenia los ojos llorosos y muchas ganas de abrazarlo.

De la nada, el menor abrió los ojos como plato y se agarro la cabeza fuertemente. Acto seguido, los cerro y se desmayo.

Blaine sintió un golpe y salio de la pieza, ya cambiado para ir a su turno de trabajo. Vio que sebastian tenia la cabeza entre sus piernas y Burt al lado tocándole el cabello.

Blaine sintió una molestia enorme en todo el cuerpo, que podría llamarse celos. Se excuso con eso de ser un doctor solo para acariciar la cara de Kurt una vez mas.

Tomo a Kurt de las piernas y lo recostó en el sofá. Chequeo sus latidos y estaban normales, no estaba palido es decir que la presión no fue, su respiración era normal. Y allí Blaine temia lo peor.

Cuando una persona sufre de perdida de memoria, algunas veces, en algunos casos, el paciente sufre de desmayos, que cuando este consciente puede por lo menos llegar a recordar un 15% de su pasado.

Blaine se torno duro y cortante, quería estar a solas con Kurt en este momento, quería estar solo con el.

-Tu, sujetale las piernas y extiéndelas para arriba-Lo señalo a Burt y este rápidamente hizo lo que el doctor le dijo.-Tu, ey. –Señalando a Sebastian, que se quedo en shock por la situación.-Sirve para algo en vez de quedarte ahí parado y trae un vaso de agua tibia.

Sebastian lo fulmino con la mirada pero fue hasta la cocina y busco los vasos. Que como Blaine había planeado, los tenia todavía guardados en una caja al fondo de la encimera, debido a que había comprado nuevos diseños, todo esto lo hizo solo para poder estar unos segundos a solas con Kurt, no del todo, pero Burt no importaba, pensó Blaine.

-Vamos Kurt, despierta… -Le acaricio cuidadosamente con un pulgar la mejilla y con la mano libre le entrelazo su mano con la del menor.

Burt, quien era presente en toda esta escena, solo miraba como el doctor tenia un lazo mas especial que paciente-profesional o amigo-compañero de piso.

El no dijo nada, solo observaba con la delicadeza que lo trataba a su hijo, como si fuera porcelana. Honestamente, nunca le cayo bien Sebastian, y al doctor no lo conocía, pero preferia a cualquier persona antes que el novio de su hijo, como bien lo llamo Anderson.

-Voy a ejem, ver donde están los vasos.

Blaine solo asintió y cuando Burt desaparecio en la cocina, el mayor le coloco un suave beso en los labios, seguido de un beso en la mejilla.

Abrió los ojos y cuando levanto un poco la cabeza, vio que Kurt empezó a hacer puchero. Blaine rio un poco, muy bajito para que no escucharan.

-¿no puedes darme otro mas? ¡Otro! ¡Otro!

-Shhhhh –Blaine le tapo la boca con un dedo.- Estan allí en la cocina. Oye, ¿le vas a decir a tu supuesto novio algo de lo nuestro?

-¿Tenemos algo?

-Bueno si, supongo.. em,, -BIEN, ENCONTRE LOS MALDITOS VASOS, ¿AHORA KURT PUEDE?... OH. HOLA KURT, ¿ESTAS BIEN? NO SE QUE PASO. TE AMO LO SABES ¿NO?- Sebastian le quiso acariciar la cara y Kurt se la corrió.

-Ahora recuerdo que paso entre tu y yo.-Blaine lo miro sorpresivamente y no sabia si ponerse feliz o con un estado de animo de perros.- Tu me engañaste, me engañaste, ¿como te atreves a volver? ¿Cómo?. –El mayor quería sonreir, pero no dijo nada. Solo miraba la escena.

-Kurt eso fue hace 2 meses. Ya paso demasiado tiempo, me perdonaste ¿lo recuerdas?

-no, no me interesa, es lo único que tengo de ti. Lo único que tengo grabado en mi mente, es la asquerosa imagen de ti y dugh, no se quien es y no me interesa saberlo. Pero es asqueroso, eres repugnante, ¿para que volviste? ¿Creiste que iba a recordar todo lo bueno entre nosotros y borrar el horrible error que cometiste? No, lo lamento, otra cosa, vete del apartamento, es todo. Se termino.

-No Kurt, dios. No Hagas esto. NO, ya lo hablamos ¿recuerdas? ¡Lo hablamos!

-NO RECUERDO, ¿ESTA BIEN? EL UNICO RECUERDO QUE TENGO DE TI ES DE TU ENGAÑO, ahora vete, quiero desayunar.

Burt observaba todo desde la entrada del living, y cuando Kurt tuvo su ataque de nervios sin pensarlo tomo la mano de Blaine y la apretó fuertemente.

El papá supo lo que estaba pasando allí: Kurt comenzó a tomarle afecto al doctor, sentimentalmente. Honestamente no le importaba, era la vida de su hijo. Pero si, alguien debería decirle quien es, que forma parte de un show, de un tren que nunca va a parar: la fama.

Decidio contarle mas adelante, debido a que era mucha información por un dia.

Sebastian se fue llorando dramáticamente indignado, antes de salir le dio una mirada fulminante a Blaine cuando vio que Kurt le tomaba la mano fuertemente.

Cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta, Blaine le tomo el rostro a Kurt y se apoyo contra su frente. Kurt cerro el espacio entre ellos con un casto beso.

No se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Kurt, hasta que este tosio notablemente para que dejen de tontear entre si.

Blaine se ruborizo y estaba avergonzado, quería que la tierra lo tragase, pensó irónicamente, que gran forma de presentarse ante tu suegro.

Kurt abrazo a su padre y comenzaron a llorar, de la emoción tal vez, o Kurt haya recordado algo.

-¿Y Santana? Dios, me he perdido la boda de Rachel, ella me va a matar.

-KURT, KURT, ¿ACASO RECUERDAS? –Blaine se levanto del sillón desesperadamente y lo miro a los ojos.

-Bueno algo, es decir, recuerdo algunos pedazos de mi vida, pero de ti papá, de ti recuerdo todo.

-La terapeuta dijo que recordarías mas de las personas con quien pasabas mas tiempo.

-Hijo, estoy tan contento de verte, de saber que recuperas de a poco tu memoria. Eres un luchador, muy valiente. –Cambio su mirada hacia Blaine que agachaba la cabeza de la vergüenza.

-Tu, chico. Levanta la cabeza y mírame. –Blaine la levanto con ojos de perrito y Kurt le tomo la mano, dándole seguridad y confianza.- Gracias, gracias por cuidar a mi hijo. Le diste un lugar y lo ayudaste, bastante tendría que recalcar.- Se acerca para susurrarle algo en el oído, lo suficientemente bajo para que Kurt no pueda escuchar- Cuidalo, aléjalo de Sebastian, le haces daño, lo lastimas, lo veo llorando por ti, y ten cuidado por donde caminas, tienes mi permiso chico.

Blaine sonrio con calma y supo a lo que se referia.

-Ey ¿que cuchichean ustedes dos ahí?

-Nada –ambos dijeron al unisono, rieron y chocaron los 5.

Burt saludo a su hijo con un fuerte abrazo. Y a Blaine con una señal de asentimiento.

Kurt se sentía agotado, el solo hecho de que tantos recuerdos chocaran su cabeza era agobiante. Se sentía exhausto.

Blaine lo condujo hacia la cama y le apago la luz, cuando se estaba yendo Kurt le hablo.

-¿No podrias quedarte? Me siento solo.

-No lo sé Kurt, me siento incomodo sabiendo que recuerdas tu relación con Sebastian.

-No No, hey –Blaine sonrio cuando le dijo eso, le tomo el rostro al mayor y lo obligo a que lo mirara a los ojos- Si recuerdo, y lamentablemente recuerdo muy bonitos momentos con Sebastian, pero el engaño. Odio el engaño. No se porque lo perdone, no lo recuerdo. Solo tengo ese recuerdo. ¿Esta bien?. ¿Ahora me vas a dejar solo? ¿O me vas a abrazar hasta mañana?

Blaine le sonrio y le deposito un profundo beso en los labios, recostándolo en la cama y quedando encima de el.

Kurt puso una de sus manos debajo de la camisa de Blaine, acariciando su pecho suavemente. El mayor le tiraba la cabeza para hacer el beso mas profundo, con una mano en la nuca.

Blaine paro el beso lo miro y se acostaron frente a frente.

El castaño quedo profundamente dormido, mientras que Blaine estaba mandando un mensaje a Jeff.

"Hey amigo, ocurrio un pequeño problema, ¿me puedes cubrir con Nick? Les debo una, lo siento mucho."

"Oooooooooh. Yo se lo que pasa aquí. Esta bien Blaine, de todas formas Nick se quería quedar porque no quería estar solo en el apartamento. ¡Suerte!"

Blaine sonrio ante el mensaje y entrelazo sus manos con la de Kurt.

Quedando asi, dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

2 DIAS DESPUES.

Hoy Kurt tenia una cita. Mejor dicho, una cita doble: Con Jeff y Nick. Es la segunda hasta ahora.

Para la cita Kurt se puso un Jean oscuro, una camisa blanca arremangada y unos zapatos negros.

Salio con Nick a la salida, donde los estaban esperando Jeff y Blaine. Nick corrió hacia su novio y se alzo, el otro lo agarro de las piernas y se besaron profundamente.

Kurt solo abrazo fuertemente a su… "amigo" y le dio un beso en el cuello, que hizo estremecer al mayor.

Se metieron en el auto y fueron al restaurant que Blaine había reservado para la primera cita.

La cita iba bastante bien, nada mas que risas y chistes.

Kurt no conocía ese lado de Jeff. Tan… verde…

-Asi que, ¿como les fue la otra noche? ¿No me hiciste cubrir el turno para nada no Blainie? –Blaine miro a Kurt con disculpa y Nick les guiño un ojo.

-Oh no, no… no hicimos nada Jeff. Vino su exnovio y su padre.

-Wow, lo siento, um no sabia, yo creía que…

-Esta bien Jeff, ya arregle la situación. Estamos.. bien –tomandole la mano a Blaine y depositándole un beso corto en sus labios.

Su charla fue interrumpida por una chica que grito cuando vio a Kurt y rápidamente saco su teléfono y se acerco.

-OH POR DIOS, KURT HUMMEL KURT, TE HE SEGUIDO DESDE QUE EMPEZASTE, VI TU OBRA DE APERTURA, ¡SELFIE!

Kurt aturdido poso junto a la chica. Y ella se fue corriendo pegando pequeños saltitos.

Los tres en la mesa se dieron vuelta y lo miraron con confusión.

-Oh no me miren, no se que demonios paso allí

-¿Kurt podemos hablar? –Blaine lo miro con una expresión que no pudo distinguir.

-Seguro.

Jeff y Nick hicieron una mueca triste y no deseaban lo peor. Blaine estaba muy feliz con Kurt, según Jeff, desde eso… nunca lo vio asi, tan vivo. Hasta en el hospital, empezó a tratar mejor a sus pacientes. Kurt hacia bien a Blaine y punto.

Se dirigieron afuera, y mientras ya estuvieron allí, Blaine comenzó a dar pataditas en el piso.

-Se tu concepto de querer. Se que solamente te resulto atractivo, o te gusto tal vez, no se si me quieras.

-Blaine yo.. –Shhh. Dejame hablar.

-¿En cuanto? ¿10 dias? Aprendi a quererte, ¿sabes porque? Desde que paso lo que paso, me hiciste querer ser mejor persona, todos los pacientes me preguntan que paso, el porque no estoy tan frio y cortante como antes, y solo tengo una respuesta a todo, tu. Me cambiaste Kurt, y lo supe desde el dia en que llegaste, supe que había algo diferente en ti. Nunca te pude mirar como un paciente, me pareciste atractivo, buena persona, y tan adorable cuando arrugas la nariz, tan adorable. Kurt te quiero. Listo lo dije, te quiero y muchísimo. Los días que no dormias junto a mi, me sentía solo ¿sabes?. Y cuando vino ese Sebastian, tenia ganas de golpearle la cara, sentí demasiados celos. No soy una persona celosa. Pero tu, me sacas de quicio Kurt, el solo imaginarte con otra persona me da celos. Y.. Y.. si lo vuelvo a ver yo juro que..

Kurt le cerro la boca con un beso, Blaine sin dudarlo abrió la boca y ambos se sumergieron en un beso de lujuria, salado por las lagrimas de Kurt, que no paro de llorar durante la declaración de su amigo… sentimental.

Se separaron para tomar aire y el mayor le beso la nariz.

-Yo también te quiero Blaine, te quiero muchísimo.

Los ojos de Blaine se ampliaron y su sonrisa se ensancho como un nene en navidad-En serio?

-Si Blaine.

-Entonces Kurt..

-Si..

El morocho jugaba con los botones de la camisa de Kurt –Me estaba preguntando si… ya sabes.. Bueno.. ¿quieres ser mi ..mi.. novio?

Kurt rio ante aquella propuesta y lo abrazo fuertemente. –¿Tomo eso como un si?

-Si pequeño Blaine, acepto ser tu adorado y hermoso novio.

Kurt se lanzo sobre Blaine, este lo sujeto fuertemente y le tomo la mano. –¿Vamos adentro?

El menor asintió y entraron para darle la noticia a Jeff y Nick que parecían muy preocupados.

El asunto con la chica, se había desvanecido completamente. Como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Llegaron al apartamento a la medianoche, Jeff y Nick por poco follaban dentro del ascensor, asi que solo saludaron con la mano y entraron a sus respectivos departamentos.

Blaine dejo entrar a Kurt primero, sacándose el abrigo y abrazandolo por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt, llegaba perfectamente, porque tenia baja estatura.

-¿Podemos prender la tele? No tengo sueño.

Blaine asintió y se recostaron en el sofá. Estaban haciendo zapping cuando de repente Kurt lo hizo parar.

-Para ahí déjalo ahí.

… "Y seguimos con E! News. Una joven el dia de hoy se tomo una selfie con el actor estrella de Broadway del momento Kurt Hummel! Despues de la repentina desaparición de la estrella, esta fan quedo muy emocionada a través de twitter, expresando que el señor Hummel se encontraba con tres hombres mas, desconocidos en el mundo del espectáculo. Tambien si logras hacer zoom en la foto, le esta tomando la mano al morocho. Al que lamentablemente no se le ve la cara. Su fan por fidelidad a su ídolo, no quiso dar con la ubicación del mismo. ¿Kurt Elizabeth Hummel estará engañando a su flamante novio Sebastian Smythe? Mañana les contaremos en E! News"

Los dos quedaron boquiabiertos. No sabían a que reaccionar. No sabían como, reaccionar.

Kurt se llevo una mano a la boca y allí estaba, recordó todo. Recordo el accidente, el dia de la boda, todo lo que paso. Su relación con Sebastian, su paso por la fama.

-Kurt te esta sangrando la nariz.

Blaine fue a la cocina por un pañuelo y le seco la nariz delicadamente.

El menor se sento y comenzó a hablar.

-Lo recuerdo Blaine, recuerdo todo.

Recuerdo el dia del accidente, iba a la boda de Rachel, pero me levante tarde.

Flashback

-¿¡ QUE DEMONIOS ¡? ¡¿LAS 2 DE LA TARDE?! A LAS 3 EMPIEZA LA BODA, DEMONIOS IDIOTA IMBECIL PORQUE ME DORMI.

Fin del flashback

Recuerdo que… estaba en el auto y mi celular no paraba de sonar… era santana..

Flashback

"¿Donde demonios estas? Rachel les dijo que esperaran media hora por ti, espero que llegues. No me gusta"

Fin del Flashback.

No recuerdo que respondi, solo se que tome el celular, por segunda vez, porque me estaba llamando, y choque. Me desmaye. No me fije las esquinas y no tenia el cinturón puesto y.. y..

-Shhh, tranquilo. Blaine lo abrazo y le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente.

-¿No me vas a dejar no es cierto?-Le pregunto entre sollozos.

-Te espere 10 dias, ¿crees que te voy a dejar ahora?-Kurt solo asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-¿Que es eso de que eres famoso? ¿Acaso soy pareja de una estrella de broadway?

-No es nada wow. Tengo el papel protagonico en una obra que no recuerdo el nombre.

Blaine solo se rio y le acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar.

-Oye, te puedes quedar un par de días y luego, irte…

-Oh no, no me pienso ir de aquí, no pienso dejarte.

-¿Y tu fama?

Kurt se quedo pensativo pero dio su respuesta con total seguridad- Mi fama no me importa, me diste una vida domestica, una vida corriente. Y te quiero mucho, no te quiero dejar. Ya arreglaremos esto de mi supuesta fama, pero no quiero habar de eso ahora. Solo quiero, acostarme en cucharita contigo, mirar Project Runway y hacer mis comentarios sarcasticos que tanto te divierten. ¿Okey?

-Esta bien. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

Estaban profundamente dormidos cuando a las 3 de la mañana el celular de Blaine sono en alerta de mensaje.

Kurt lo escucho debido a que tiene el sueño ligero y lo leyó.

"Necesito verte mañana en el parque a las 3pm. Debemos hablar de lo sucedido. Bryan".

Bryan bryan… no sabia donde había escuchado ese nombre. Y oh.. de repente lo recordó, era el ex novio de Blaine. Sintio una pizca de celos, pero sabia que Blaine no iba a acceder, y si lo hacia, nada mas iba a pasar. ¿Cierto?

* * *

_Holaaaaaa. Que les parecio? Estoy super contenta, tengo 8 reviews! Y voy a repetir los dias de actualizacion:_

_Lunes,Miercoles,viernes y Domingo si me da el tiempo. Ahora generalmente si, ya que se acercan las vacaciones de invierno. Espero les haya gustado y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leerlo!. Sugerencias–Insultos (ah)-Comentarios, lo que sea, todo en reviews!._

_Nos leemos pronto! Sofi._


	6. Capitulo 4: Parte II

Capitulo 4: parte II

Blaine tomo el picaporte y cuando estuvo a punto de darlo vuelta escucho a Kurt gritar…

-Blaine, cariño, ¿esta todo bien? ¿Son Jeff y Nick? Diles que les preparé café.

El mayor sonrio y finalmente abrio la puerta.

Kurt no seria capaz de recordar, su kurt no seria capaz de borrar eso poco que tuvieron Blaine y el.

Blaine abrió la puerta con la mayor sonrisa que recuerda haber hecho.

Sebastian le echo una ojeada y fruncio el seño cuando lo vio en boxers y musculosa, pero aun asi, paso dentro del apartamento junto con Burt.

Kurt se preocupo al no escuchar a Jeff y Nick, ya que si veian a Blaine en ese estado, probablemente el otro estaría sacando la billetera y Jeff dando grititos. Pero no… No fue asi.

El menor fue a la cocina con una gran sonrisa y ese estado de animo decayó cuando vio a Sebastian y un hombre que parecía de 50 años.

Blaine le pudo susurrar un débil "lo siento". Kurt solo asintió y el mayor se dirigio a la habitación con la cabeza gacha.

Burt y Sebastian se sentaron sin permiso alguno, estaban desesperados por saber acerca de la salud de Kurt, ya que hacia una semana y un dia que no sabían nada de el.

El castaño los miro con el ceño fruncido y a Sebastian con confusión, hasta que uno decidio hablar.

-Hola amor.

-No me llames asi. No te reconozco.

-Kurt, hola. Kurt –le dio un chasquido en la cara para que sacara la mueca de asco sobre el comentario de Sebastian.- Soy tu padre, mi nombre es Burt Hummel.

-Burt… Burt dijiste?

-Si tu padre, soy yo Kurt. –Tenia los ojos llorosos y muchas ganas de abrazarlo.

De la nada, el menor abrió los ojos como plato y se agarro la cabeza fuertemente. Acto seguido, los cerro y se desmayo.

Blaine sintió un golpe y salio de la pieza, ya cambiado para ir a su turno de trabajo. Vio que sebastian tenia la cabeza entre sus piernas y Burt al lado tocándole el cabello.

Blaine sintió una molestia enorme en todo el cuerpo, que podría llamarse celos. Se excuso con eso de ser un doctor solo para acariciar la cara de Kurt una vez mas.

Tomo a Kurt de las piernas y lo recostó en el sofá. Chequeo sus latidos y estaban normales, no estaba palido es decir que la presión no fue, su respiración era normal. Y allí Blaine temia lo peor.

Cuando una persona sufre de perdida de memoria, algunas veces, en algunos casos, el paciente sufre de desmayos, que cuando este consciente puede por lo menos llegar a recordar un 15% de su pasado.

Blaine se torno duro y cortante, quería estar a solas con Kurt en este momento, quería estar solo con el.

-Tu, sujetale las piernas y extiéndelas para arriba-Lo señalo a Burt y este rápidamente hizo lo que el doctor le dijo.-Tu, ey. –Señalando a Sebastian, que se quedo en shock por la situación.-Sirve para algo en vez de quedarte ahí parado y trae un vaso de agua tibia.

Sebastian lo fulmino con la mirada pero fue hasta la cocina y busco los vasos. Que como Blaine había planeado, los tenia todavía guardados en una caja al fondo de la encimera, debido a que había comprado nuevos diseños, todo esto lo hizo solo para poder estar unos segundos a solas con Kurt, no del todo, pero Burt no importaba, pensó Blaine.

-Vamos Kurt, despierta… -Le acaricio cuidadosamente con un pulgar la mejilla y con la mano libre le entrelazo su mano con la del menor.

Burt, quien era presente en toda esta escena, solo miraba como el doctor tenia un lazo mas especial que paciente-profesional o amigo-compañero de piso.

El no dijo nada, solo observaba con la delicadeza que lo trataba a su hijo, como si fuera porcelana. Honestamente, nunca le cayo bien Sebastian, y al doctor no lo conocía, pero preferia a cualquier persona antes que el novio de su hijo, como bien lo llamo Anderson.

-Voy a ejem, ver donde están los vasos.

Blaine solo asintió y cuando Burt desaparecio en la cocina, el mayor le coloco un suave beso en los labios, seguido de un beso en la mejilla.

Abrió los ojos y cuando levanto un poco la cabeza, vio que Kurt empezó a hacer puchero. Blaine rio un poco, muy bajito para que no escucharan.

-¿no puedes darme otro mas? ¡Otro! ¡Otro!

-Shhhhh –Blaine le tapo la boca con un dedo.- Estan allí en la cocina. Oye, ¿le vas a decir a tu supuesto novio algo de lo nuestro?

-¿Tenemos algo?

-Bueno si, supongo.. em,, -BIEN, ENCONTRE LOS MALDITOS VASOS, ¿AHORA KURT PUEDE?... OH. HOLA KURT, ¿ESTAS BIEN? NO SE QUE PASO. TE AMO LO SABES ¿NO?- Sebastian le quiso acariciar la cara y Kurt se la corrió.

-Ahora recuerdo que paso entre tu y yo.-Blaine lo miro sorpresivamente y no sabia si ponerse feliz o con un estado de animo de perros.- Tu me engañaste, me engañaste, ¿como te atreves a volver? ¿Cómo?. –El mayor quería sonreir, pero no dijo nada. Solo miraba la escena.

-Kurt eso fue hace 2 meses. Ya paso demasiado tiempo, me perdonaste ¿lo recuerdas?

-no, no me interesa, es lo único que tengo de ti. Lo único que tengo grabado en mi mente, es la asquerosa imagen de ti y dugh, no se quien es y no me interesa saberlo. Pero es asqueroso, eres repugnante, ¿para que volviste? ¿Creiste que iba a recordar todo lo bueno entre nosotros y borrar el horrible error que cometiste? No, lo lamento, otra cosa, vete del apartamento, es todo. Se termino.

-No Kurt, dios. No Hagas esto. NO, ya lo hablamos ¿recuerdas? ¡Lo hablamos!

-NO RECUERDO, ¿ESTA BIEN? EL UNICO RECUERDO QUE TENGO DE TI ES DE TU ENGAÑO, ahora vete, quiero desayunar.

Burt observaba todo desde la entrada del living, y cuando Kurt tuvo su ataque de nervios sin pensarlo tomo la mano de Blaine y la apretó fuertemente.

El papá supo lo que estaba pasando allí: Kurt comenzó a tomarle afecto al doctor, sentimentalmente. Honestamente no le importaba, era la vida de su hijo. Pero si, alguien debería decirle quien es, que forma parte de un show, de un tren que nunca va a parar: la fama.

Decidio contarle mas adelante, debido a que era mucha información por un dia.

Sebastian se fue llorando dramáticamente indignado, antes de salir le dio una mirada fulminante a Blaine cuando vio que Kurt le tomaba la mano fuertemente.

Cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta, Blaine le tomo el rostro a Kurt y se apoyo contra su frente. Kurt cerro el espacio entre ellos con un casto beso.

No se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Kurt, hasta que este tosio notablemente para que dejen de tontear entre si.

Blaine se ruborizo y estaba avergonzado, quería que la tierra lo tragase, pensó irónicamente, que gran forma de presentarse ante tu suegro.

Kurt abrazo a su padre y comenzaron a llorar, de la emoción tal vez, o Kurt haya recordado algo.

-¿Y Santana? Dios, me he perdido la boda de Rachel, ella me va a matar.

-KURT, KURT, ¿ACASO RECUERDAS? –Blaine se levanto del sillón desesperadamente y lo miro a los ojos.

-Bueno algo, es decir, recuerdo algunos pedazos de mi vida, pero de ti papá, de ti recuerdo todo.

-La terapeuta dijo que recordarías mas de las personas con quien pasabas mas tiempo.

-Hijo, estoy tan contento de verte, de saber que recuperas de a poco tu memoria. Eres un luchador, muy valiente. –Cambio su mirada hacia Blaine que agachaba la cabeza de la vergüenza.

-Tu, chico. Levanta la cabeza y mírame. –Blaine la levanto con ojos de perrito y Kurt le tomo la mano, dándole seguridad y confianza.- Gracias, gracias por cuidar a mi hijo. Le diste un lugar y lo ayudaste, bastante tendría que recalcar.- Se acerca para susurrarle algo en el oído, lo suficientemente bajo para que Kurt no pueda escuchar- Cuidalo, aléjalo de Sebastian, le haces daño, lo lastimas, lo veo llorando por ti, y ten cuidado por donde caminas, tienes mi permiso chico.

Blaine sonrio con calma y supo a lo que se referia.

-Ey ¿que cuchichean ustedes dos ahí?

-Nada –ambos dijeron al unisono, rieron y chocaron los 5.

Burt saludo a su hijo con un fuerte abrazo. Y a Blaine con una señal de asentimiento.

Kurt se sentía agotado, el solo hecho de que tantos recuerdos chocaran su cabeza era agobiante. Se sentía exhausto.

Blaine lo condujo hacia la cama y le apago la luz, cuando se estaba yendo Kurt le hablo.

-¿No podrias quedarte? Me siento solo.

-No lo sé Kurt, me siento incomodo sabiendo que recuerdas tu relación con Sebastian.

-No No, hey –Blaine sonrio cuando le dijo eso, le tomo el rostro al mayor y lo obligo a que lo mirara a los ojos- Si recuerdo, y lamentablemente recuerdo muy bonitos momentos con Sebastian, pero el engaño. Odio el engaño. No se porque lo perdone, no lo recuerdo. Solo tengo ese recuerdo. ¿Esta bien?. ¿Ahora me vas a dejar solo? ¿O me vas a abrazar hasta mañana?

Blaine le sonrio y le deposito un profundo beso en los labios, recostándolo en la cama y quedando encima de el.

Kurt puso una de sus manos debajo de la camisa de Blaine, acariciando su pecho suavemente. El mayor le tiraba la cabeza para hacer el beso mas profundo, con una mano en la nuca.

Blaine paro el beso lo miro y se acostaron frente a frente.

El castaño quedo profundamente dormido, mientras que Blaine estaba mandando un mensaje a Jeff.

"Hey amigo, ocurrio un pequeño problema, ¿me puedes cubrir con Nick? Les debo una, lo siento mucho."

"Oooooooooh. Yo se lo que pasa aquí. Esta bien Blaine, de todas formas Nick se quería quedar porque no quería estar solo en el apartamento. ¡Suerte!"

Blaine sonrio ante el mensaje y entrelazo sus manos con la de Kurt.

Quedando asi, dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

2 DIAS DESPUES.

Hoy Kurt tenia una cita. Mejor dicho, una cita doble: Con Jeff y Nick. Es la segunda hasta ahora.

Para la cita Kurt se puso un Jean oscuro, una camisa blanca arremangada y unos zapatos negros.

Salio con Nick a la salida, donde los estaban esperando Jeff y Blaine. Nick corrió hacia su novio y se alzo, el otro lo agarro de las piernas y se besaron profundamente.

Kurt solo abrazo fuertemente a su… "amigo" y le dio un beso en el cuello, que hizo estremecer al mayor.

Se metieron en el auto y fueron al restaurant que Blaine había reservado para la primera cita.

La cita iba bastante bien, nada mas que risas y chistes.

Kurt no conocía ese lado de Jeff. Tan… verde…

-Asi que, ¿como les fue la otra noche? ¿No me hiciste cubrir el turno para nada no Blainie? –Blaine miro a Kurt con disculpa y Nick les guiño un ojo.

-Oh no, no… no hicimos nada Jeff. Vino su exnovio y su padre.

-Wow, lo siento, um no sabia, yo creía que…

-Esta bien Jeff, ya arregle la situación. Estamos.. bien –tomandole la mano a Blaine y depositándole un beso corto en sus labios.

Su charla fue interrumpida por una chica que grito cuando vio a Kurt y rápidamente saco su teléfono y se acerco.

-OH POR DIOS, KURT HUMMEL KURT, TE HE SEGUIDO DESDE QUE EMPEZASTE, VI TU OBRA DE APERTURA, ¡SELFIE!

Kurt aturdido poso junto a la chica. Y ella se fue corriendo pegando pequeños saltitos.

Los tres en la mesa se dieron vuelta y lo miraron con confusión.

-Oh no me miren, no se que demonios paso allí

-¿Kurt podemos hablar? –Blaine lo miro con una expresión que no pudo distinguir.

-Seguro.

Jeff y Nick hicieron una mueca triste y no deseaban lo peor. Blaine estaba muy feliz con Kurt, según Jeff, desde eso… nunca lo vio asi, tan vivo. Hasta en el hospital, empezó a tratar mejor a sus pacientes. Kurt hacia bien a Blaine y punto.

Se dirigieron afuera, y mientras ya estuvieron allí, Blaine comenzó a dar pataditas en el piso.

-Se tu concepto de querer. Se que solamente te resulto atractivo, o te gusto tal vez, no se si me quieras.

-Blaine yo.. –Shhh. Dejame hablar.

-¿En cuanto? ¿10 dias? Aprendi a quererte, ¿sabes porque? Desde que paso lo que paso, me hiciste querer ser mejor persona, todos los pacientes me preguntan que paso, el porque no estoy tan frio y cortante como antes, y solo tengo una respuesta a todo, tu. Me cambiaste Kurt, y lo supe desde el dia en que llegaste, supe que había algo diferente en ti. Nunca te pude mirar como un paciente, me pareciste atractivo, buena persona, y tan adorable cuando arrugas la nariz, tan adorable. Kurt te quiero. Listo lo dije, te quiero y muchísimo. Los días que no dormias junto a mi, me sentía solo ¿sabes?. Y cuando vino ese Sebastian, tenia ganas de golpearle la cara, sentí demasiados celos. No soy una persona celosa. Pero tu, me sacas de quicio Kurt, el solo imaginarte con otra persona me da celos. Y.. Y.. si lo vuelvo a ver yo juro que..

Kurt le cerro la boca con un beso, Blaine sin dudarlo abrió la boca y ambos se sumergieron en un beso de lujuria, salado por las lagrimas de Kurt, que no paro de llorar durante la declaración de su amigo… sentimental.

Se separaron para tomar aire y el mayor le beso la nariz.

-Yo también te quiero Blaine, te quiero muchísimo.

Los ojos de Blaine se ampliaron y su sonrisa se ensancho como un nene en navidad-En serio?

-Si Blaine.

-Entonces Kurt..

-Si..

El morocho jugaba con los botones de la camisa de Kurt –Me estaba preguntando si… ya sabes.. Bueno.. ¿quieres ser mi ..mi.. novio?

Kurt rio ante aquella propuesta y lo abrazo fuertemente. –¿Tomo eso como un si?

-Si pequeño Blaine, acepto ser tu adorado y hermoso novio.

Kurt se lanzo sobre Blaine, este lo sujeto fuertemente y le tomo la mano. –¿Vamos adentro?

El menor asintió y entraron para darle la noticia a Jeff y Nick que parecían muy preocupados.

El asunto con la chica, se había desvanecido completamente. Como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Llegaron al apartamento a la medianoche, Jeff y Nick por poco follaban dentro del ascensor, asi que solo saludaron con la mano y entraron a sus respectivos departamentos.

Blaine dejo entrar a Kurt primero, sacándose el abrigo y abrazandolo por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt, llegaba perfectamente, porque tenia baja estatura.

-¿Podemos prender la tele? No tengo sueño.

Blaine asintió y se recostaron en el sofá. Estaban haciendo zapping cuando de repente Kurt lo hizo parar.

-Para ahí déjalo ahí.

… "Y seguimos con E! News. Una joven el dia de hoy se tomo una selfie con el actor estrella de Broadway del momento Kurt Hummel! Despues de la repentina desaparición de la estrella, esta fan quedo muy emocionada a través de twitter, expresando que el señor Hummel se encontraba con tres hombres mas, desconocidos en el mundo del espectáculo. Tambien si logras hacer zoom en la foto, le esta tomando la mano al morocho. Al que lamentablemente no se le ve la cara. Su fan por fidelidad a su ídolo, no quiso dar con la ubicación del mismo. ¿Kurt Elizabeth Hummel estará engañando a su flamante novio Sebastian Smythe? Mañana les contaremos en E! News"

Los dos quedaron boquiabiertos. No sabían a que reaccionar. No sabían como, reaccionar.

Kurt se llevo una mano a la boca y allí estaba, recordó todo. Recordo el accidente, el dia de la boda, todo lo que paso. Su relación con Sebastian, su paso por la fama.

-Kurt te esta sangrando la nariz.

Blaine fue a la cocina por un pañuelo y le seco la nariz delicadamente.

El menor se sento y comenzó a hablar.

-Lo recuerdo Blaine, recuerdo todo.

Recuerdo el dia del accidente, iba a la boda de Rachel, pero me levante tarde.

Flashback

-¿¡ QUE DEMONIOS ¡? ¡¿LAS 2 DE LA TARDE?! A LAS 3 EMPIEZA LA BODA, DEMONIOS IDIOTA IMBECIL PORQUE ME DORMI.

Fin del flashback

Recuerdo que… estaba en el auto y mi celular no paraba de sonar… era santana..

Flashback

"¿Donde demonios estas? Rachel les dijo que esperaran media hora por ti, espero que llegues. No me gusta"

Fin del Flashback.

No recuerdo que respondi, solo se que tome el celular, por segunda vez, porque me estaba llamando, y choque. Me desmaye. No me fije las esquinas y no tenia el cinturón puesto y.. y..

-Shhh, tranquilo. Blaine lo abrazo y le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente.

-¿No me vas a dejar no es cierto?-Le pregunto entre sollozos.

-Te espere 10 dias, ¿crees que te voy a dejar ahora?-Kurt solo asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-¿Que es eso de que eres famoso? ¿Acaso soy pareja de una estrella de broadway?

-No es nada wow. Tengo el papel protagonico en una obra que no recuerdo el nombre.

Blaine solo se rio y le acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar.

-Oye, te puedes quedar un par de días y luego, irte…

-Oh no, no me pienso ir de aquí, no pienso dejarte.

-¿Y tu fama?

Kurt se quedo pensativo pero dio su respuesta con total seguridad- Mi fama no me importa, me diste una vida domestica, una vida corriente. Y te quiero mucho, no te quiero dejar. Ya arreglaremos esto de mi supuesta fama, pero no quiero habar de eso ahora. Solo quiero, acostarme en cucharita contigo, mirar Project Runway y hacer mis comentarios sarcasticos que tanto te divierten. ¿Okey?

-Esta bien. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

Estaban profundamente dormidos cuando a las 3 de la mañana el celular de Blaine sono en alerta de mensaje.

Kurt lo escucho debido a que tiene el sueño ligero y lo leyó.

"Necesito verte mañana en el parque a las 3pm. Debemos hablar de lo sucedido. Bryan".

Bryan bryan… no sabia donde había escuchado ese nombre. Y oh.. de repente lo recordó, era el ex novio de Blaine. Sintio una pizca de celos, pero sabia que Blaine no iba a acceder, y si lo hacia, nada mas iba a pasar. ¿Cierto?

* * *

_Holaaaaaa. Que les parecio? Estoy super contenta, tengo 8 reviews! Y voy a repetir los dias de actualizacion:_

_Lunes,Miercoles,viernes y Domingo si me da el tiempo. Ahora generalmente si, ya que se acercan las vacaciones de invierno. Espero les haya gustado y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leerlo!. Sugerencias–Insultos (ah)-Comentarios, lo que sea, todo en reviews!._

_Nos leemos pronto! Sofi._


	7. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 6

Kurt hizo notar su llegada. Fue con el director de la obra, que estaba furioso. El le conto acerca del accidente, y todo lo que paso, evitando el tema de Blaine, por supuesto.

André comprendió la situación, disculpándose rápidamente. Pero le pidió que regresara a la siguiente noche, si recordaba el guión.

Kurt lo recordaba perfectamente, y pidió cantar a solas "Set fire to the Rain" ya que en el setlist esa canción estaba como dueto con la novia en la obra del castaño.

André hizo un par de ajustes y por enésima vez, cumplio los caprichos de su actor.

Santana estuvo consolando todo el dia a Kurt, aunque el se notaba seco, como sin sentimientos.

La latina, pensó que era por el tema de Blaine, pero no parecía con el corazón roto, asi que decidio preguntarle de una vez por todas.

Era su cena de martes habitual, que hacían desde que llegaron a Nueva York, Kurt reia, hacia chistes, era normal. Y para Santana no lo era.

-¿Si? ¿Y sabes que hice? Me cai en el ensayo –Mercedes soltó una carcajada por la anécdota de Kurt y toda la mesa le siguió.

-No saben que? No puedo más, Kurt, necesito hablar contigo. –la latina se levanto y arrastro al castaño hacia el living.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Que me pasa de que?

-Estas mal, no se nota, pero se qué lo estás. ¿Qué paso con Blaine? ¿No que lo querías?

-Si, estoy mal por Blaine, pero no con el corazón roto Santana si eso es lo que piensas –Santana levanto las cejas- Me di cuenta de algo en este par de días. Durante esa semana que estuve con Blaine y el noviazgo notoriamente corto, no lo quería de la manera que supuestamente el me quería, el fue mi soporte, fue mi ancla durante estos días, entonces supongo que me apoyé en el, no te tenia a ti, por que no te recordaba, y Sebastian me daba mala vibra, asi que no se, que es lo que esperas, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a dormir, porque mañana tengo la noche de re-apertura.

Santana se quedo de brazos cruzados y con los ojos abiertos, como esperando que Kurt se retractara y fuera llorando a los brazos de ella, pero no fue asi.

No sabia si ponerse feliz o triste.

Flashback

Dia de la llamada

Blaine decidio que Bryan debería visitarlo porque aunque hayan pasado años, tenia ciertas dudas, y nunca pudieron ser respondidas. Asi que le mando un mensaje de texto, con su dirección

"Mi dirección es Cestino y Coven, solo espera abajo. Necesitamos hablar, tienes razón"

Blaine tiro el celular derrotado, solo tratando de arrepentirse y decirle que no, pero su interior lo necesitaba.

"Estoy abajo, abrime."

Escucho el celular y simplemente bajo, era obvio que era Bryan.

Fue por el ascensor y se detuvo un segundo a pensar, pero siguió.

-Hola, pasa.

Llegaron arriba, con un silencio notoriamente incomodo.

-Supongo que tienes preguntas –Dijo Bryan con la voz dura- Estoy dispuesto a contestártelas todas, no te voy a vetar ninguna.

Blaine asintió y comenzó su interrogatorio-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Bryan levanto una ceja pero continuo-No me dabas lo que yo quería.

-Te di mi virginidad.. te di..

Bryan lo interrumpio- No toda tu virginidad.

-PORQUE NO ESTABA SEGURO. ¿ACASO SOY TU OBJETIVO? HUBIERA ACEPTADO QUE ME ENGAÑARAS CON OTRA PERSONA PERO...¿CON MI HERMANO? ¿PORQUE?

Su ex comenzó a hablar, tan pacíficamente que a Blaine lo ponía histérico –Tu hermano siempre me resulto atractivo, el dia que fuimos a tu casa a conocer a tus padres para acción de gracias, Cooper me coqueteo, y el sabia que yo era tu novio, al principio no accedi, pero luego cai en todo eso, el por un par de meses me dio lo que tu no me dabas.

-¿Mi maldito trasero? –escupio Blaine irritable.

-Si lo dices asi, suenas como mi victima sexual. Sabes que no fue asi, el me dio lo que tu no me dabas: tiempo.

-¿ES EN SERIO? ESTABA TERMINANDO LA FACULTAD, NECESITABA ESTUDIAR.

-Entonces no te hubieras estancado en una relación seria.

Blaine se mordio el labio de tal forma que podía sentir el gusto a sangre –Tengo otra pregunta, y te tienes que ir luego.

Bryan asintió – Solo … espera. –Blaine agarro el celular y había un texto de Jeff escrito con mayúsculas.

"BLAINE, MARIA ESTA SUFRIENDO CONVULSIONES. POR FAVOR, TENES QUE VENIR."

Blaine abrio los ojos como plato tiro el celular en la mesa y fue corriendo a la pieza a buscar su bata y el maletin, y sin decir mas, bajo por el ascensor, sin recordar que Bryan aun seguia en su departamento.

Mientras tanto, este, rodo los ojos, y se dijo a si mismo "Como yo dije, falta de tiempo". Comenzo a ojear todo el departamento y vio que estaba su celular alli tirado en la mesa, en el momento justo que lo fue a revisar, comenzó a sonar. "Kurt Hummel". El ex novio dio una sonrisa malévola y atendio sin problema alguno.

-¿Hola?

-Blaine? Hola cariño.

-¿Quien es? –Bryan juraba que iba a soltar una carcajada, pero intento mantener la voz dura y sin mencionar otra cosa.

-Soy Kurt, Blaine no te hagas el tonto.

-Oh pobre bebe. El esta acostado, soy Bryan, estábamos durmiendo, plácidamente, hasta que llamaste, asi que si no te importa… Debo colgar.

Corto el teléfono soltando la carcajada que tenia mantenida desde que comenzó la conversación, dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa, borro el historial de llamadas y se fue.

Fin del flashback

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel despertó a Kurt con un té de limón y tostadas no muy calientes. Iban a ir al doctor, para verificar las cuerdas vocales, últimamente estuvo haciendo notas y la mayoría le estaban saliendo mejor, sus ataques de tos, disminuyeron radicalmente, asi que solo esto era control.

En el hospital Kurt estaba con su hermanastro y su padre.

-¿Hummel?

Los tres se levantaron rápidamente y caminaron directo a la oficina del doctor Sean.

-Buenos días Señor Hummel.

-Buenos días Sean.

-Cuentame.

-Bueno, tuve un accidente de transito, hace 11 dias, con el impacto me golpeé la cabeza y la nuez de Adán, la garganta. Tuve perdida de memoria por 7 dias, y ataques de tos hasta hace 3 dias.

El doctor lo escuchaba atentamente y anotaba cosas en un bloc de notas, que tenia en color negro su nombre. –Bueno, sentate en la camilla y déjame ver tu garganta, si esta muy inflamada y colorada, me temo que no podrá pasar nada con el tema de cantar, escucho chico broadway?.

Kurt rio ante el comentario y abrió la boca. Sean introdujo una pequeña linternita y una paleta de helado y miraba muy detalladamente.

-Buenas noticias, su garganta desinflamo muchísimo. Pero le recomiendo no hacer mas de dos obras por semana, la cantidad que estaba haciendo antes, no la va a poder hacer, es demasiado esfuerzo para sus cuerdas vocales.

Los tres asintieron aliviado y abrazaron al castaño.

Saludaron con la mano al doctor y Kurt se dirigio al teatro para avisar el cambio rutinario y ensayar.

El setlist contenia 8 canciones, y la obra completa duraba 2 horas. André cambio d la duración de 1 hora y media.

Kurt se acerco al papel de los nuevos cambios.

-Orden de las canciones.. aha, esa ya la sabia… mmm. Set fire to the rain, cuarta canción. –Sonrio al ver que André había puesto esa canción en el setlist.

Noche de re-apertura

Kurt se vistió y cuando salio a la audiencia recibió una cantidad masiva de aplausos y automáticamente volaban rosas por el aire, localizo a todo New Directions sentado en primera fila. Sonrio y comenzó su primer acto.

Adam, el personaje de Kurt en la obra, era un chico que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Katherine, la hija de uno de los mafiosos mas imponentes de Chicago. Mantenian un romance secreto, un amor común, ironicamente

La obra comenzaba con Ordinary love, originalmente de U2.

_The sea wants to kiss the golden shore_

_The sunlight warms your skin_

_All the beauty that's been lost before_

_Wants to find us again_

Adam estaba sentado en lo que se podía ver la parte delantera del auto, observando a su enamorada, aburriéndose con las charlas de su padre.

_I can't fight you anymore_

_It's you I'm fighting for_

_The sea throws rock together_

_But time leaves us polished stones_

_We can't fall any further_

_We can't feel ordinary love_

_We cannot reach any higher_

_If we can't deal with ordinary love_

Adam bajo del auto y le hizo una seña a ella para que vaya fuera de su padre.

_Birds fly high in the summer sky_

_And rest on the breeze_

_The same wind will take care of you and I_

_We'll build our house in the trees_

_Your heart is on my sleeve_

_Did you put there with a magic marker_

_For years I would believe_

_That the world couldn't wash it away_

_Because we can't fall any further_

_If we can't feel ordinary love_

_We cannot reach any higher_

_If we can't deal with ordinary love_

La escena de su padre y sus amigos desaparecio, dejando solamente a Adam y Katherine, mientras el le cantaba, ella escuchaba atentamente.

_Are we tough enough_

_For ordinary love_

_We can't fall any further_

_If we can't feel ordinary love_

_And we cannot reach any higher_

_If we can't deal with ordinary love_

_We can't fall any further_

_If we can't feel ordinary love_

_We cannot reach any higher_

_If we can't deal with ordinary love_

Ella lo abrazo, seguido de un beso lejamente apasionado.

Se bajo el telon y Kurt corrió para el siguiente acto.

Luego de los dos actos

Ahora llegaba el momento mas importante para Kurt, la canción mas significativa para el. La escena era Adam, lastimado, porque su padre se había enterado del romance con su preciada hija.

Estaba sentado en un pequeño banquito, y el lugar simulaba ser un bar-karaoke.

El telón se levanto y la gente gritaba, aplaudia, no le daba la emoción para seguir allí.

Kurt solo sonrio y comenzó su acto.

_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

Kurt comenzó a darle pasión a la canción. Y dando pequeños ritmos con el pie

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

Sin saber como y porque, comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas imágenes de Blaine. El no lo quería no, "mantente en el papel Hummel".

_Let it burn while I cry_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_When laying with you_

_I could stay there, close my eyes_

_Feel you here, forever_

_You and me together, nothing gets better_

_Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre la mejilla de Kurt, mientras veía al publico ya llorando desde que supieron que canción era.

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Where I felt something die, 'cause I knew that_

_That was the last time, the last time_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door_

_As if that heart you caught is still waiting for you_

_Even now when it's already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for you_

El publico estaba sorprendido, sabia del talento de Kurt, pero jamas se había esforzado tanto como en esta canción, nunca le puso tanta pasión.

_I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Where I felt something die_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh_

_Oh, oh_

Las notas altas de Kurt hicieron estallar al publico.

_Let it burn, oh_

_Let it burn_

El publico Gritaba mientras el castaño mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo las lagrimas caer.

_**Let it burn**_

-WOOOOOOAAAAH, ¡HUMMEL! ¡HUMMEL! ¡HUMMEL!

Todo el teatro se levanto y no paraban de aplaudir y llorar en la mayor parte de la sala.

Kurt abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrio, se limpio las lagrimas e hizo un gesto de gracias teatralmente, y se fue del escenario, dando 15 minutos de descanso.

En el camarin estaba sacando el maquillaje de su golpiza falsa cuando entraron Santana, Rachel, y Brittany totalmente emocionadas.

-¡KURT NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¿PORQUE NO NOS DIJISTE DE ESA CANCION?

Kurt sonrio ante la emoción de Rachel y solo contesto pacíficamente –Era una sorpresa chicas, ¿les gusto?

-Estas bromeando ¿no es cierto? Es la mejor canción que te oi actuar –Santana le dio un calido abrazo y le beso la frente.

-Unicornio ¿porque llorabas?

-Era su papel –Dijo Rachel obvia. Y santana Miro a Kurt como bajaba la vista.

-Enana, Brit, ¿me dejan con Kurt un momento?

Rachel rodo los ojos, asintió y se fue con Brittany hacia fuera.

-Yo se que no fue tu papel, esas lagrimas eran demasiado reales.

-Si quieres escuchar esto pues escúchalo, pero no voy a hacer nada al respecto –Santana levanto las manos en señal de paz y asintió –No se porque mientras cantaba la canción, me llegaban pequeñas imágenes de Blaine. Ya te dije, lo quiero pero por todo lo que hizo por mi, no se si llego a quererlo ya sabes, mas que amigos, no lo conozco San.

-Esta totalmente correcto Kurt, solo quería escucharte decir eso.

Los dos se abrazaron y fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Burt emocionado por la actuación de su hijo.

Pasados los 15 minutos, el castaño continuó su actuación.

* * *

_MEDIA HORA DESPUES._

La obra termino con un final medio feliz. Adam termino estando con Katherine, pero tuvieron que salir del país. Cerrando como dueto Dope, originalmente de Lady Gaga.

El publico no sabia cuan fuerte aplaudir, estuvo completamente genial. Kurt se había sobrepasado en esta re-apertura. Demostraba mas pasión y esfuerzo.

Recibio un monton de regalos de parte de sus admiradores. Incluyendo un iPhone 5. El se rio y negó la cabeza divertido.

Salio junto con Santana, que ahora, era oficialmente su publicista. Los periodistas estaban totalmente desenfrenados por saber acerca de la misteriosa desaparición de Kurt. Y el solamente contesto a todas las preguntas "Veanlo en el programa de Ellen el jueves".

Llegaron al departamento y festejaron con unas copas de chmpagne junto a todo New Directions. Le actualizaron un monton de noticias. Como por ejemplo, Quinn y Puck estaban comprometidos recientemente, Tina se separo de Mike y el Sr Schue, dio la noticia de que Emma estaba embarazada.

Estaba hablando con Quinn, queria saber todo acerca de la propuesta, su padre lo interrumpio amablemente, y le susurro al oido "es Blaine, que le digo"

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron notablemente y el solo respondio -Dile que no estoy. Luego hablo con el.

Su padre asintio y se dirigio a la cocina donde le dijo al mayor, lo que le habia encomendado Kurt.

Extrañamente, Kurt no se deprimio ni nada por el estilo. Se sentia tan feliz, que nada podia quitarle eso.

* * *

_TADAAAAAA. Perdon por actualizar tan tarde :C tuve un problema con mi mac y tuvo 2 horas de reparacion, pero al fin lo baje!. Que opinan? Les gusto? Tome el consejo de una amiga (Que espero que me haya salido bien) y este capitulo es totalmente dedicado a Kurt, una chica me pidio que algun capitulo describiera mas o menos la obra en la que esta Kurt, y la resumi, aunque en capitulos, mas adelante, se van a ir mostrando otras escenas. Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer!_

_Nos leemos pronto! Sofi_


	8. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 7

Habia pasado dos días desde la re-apertura de Kurt. Y la preocupación de Blaine aumentaba cada vez mas. El castaño no lo llamo desde que se fue, y en su teléfono no tenia llamadas perdidas. Comenzó a deducir si había dicho algo malo, ya que cuando llamo a Burt, el le dijo que Kurt no estaba. Era mas que obvio, porque tardo en contestar.

Trato de localizar a Kurt de todas las formas posibles, pero no pudo. Cuando el se quedo en su casa, no tenia celular, y el único que tenia en contacto era Burt.

Deseaba poder tener la valentía suficiente como para poder volver a Nueva York, pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Ese lugar le quito todo, sus sueños, su novio, su hermano, hasta su familia. No, no podía volver allí.

Llamo a sus mejores amigos, Nick y Jeff. Organizo una cena, para despabilarse y aclarar sus dudas con ellos.

La pareja estaba preocupada por Blaine, y por Kurt sobre todo. No entendían porque sin avisar, el menor desaparecio literalmente de la faz de la tierra. Asi que, sin avisarle a su amigo, Nick planeaba contactar a Kurt de una forma u otra y que hable o se mensajee con Blaine.

Llamo a Burt y le pidió el celular de santana, le mintió diciéndole que quería salir con ella, ya de solo mencionarlo le dio asco, pero todo por su amigo.

-¿Hola? ¿Santana?

-¿Quien es?

-Soy Nick, no creo que me conozcas, pero fui el enfermero junto con un chico rubio que te llevaron a donde estaba Blaine ¿recuerdas?

-Ah si, vos un enano y el casco rubio hecho con cloro. –Nick sonrio sobre el teléfono- Si los recuerdo a ambos, ¿que pasa?

-Bueno, no se si sabrás, seguro si, pero Kurt estaba saliendo con Blaine –La latina dio un resoplido de frustacion pero Nick continuo con inseguridad- y… quería saber porque Kurt no le hablo nunca mas y como esta el, solamente eso.

-Primero que nada, tu hobbit le rompió el corazón a mi bebé. Y eso no es aceptable, hasta que no me des una explicación del porque lo hizo, no te diré nada.

Nick abrió la boca y miro a Jeff con confusión, asi que decidio poner el teléfono en altavoz –Mira, santana, voy a poner el teléfono en altavoz, esta mi novio Nick, el "casco rubio hecho con cloro"

-¿Santana? Soy Jeff, Hola, como que Blaine engaño a Kurt, ¿de que hablas?

-Por lo que me conto Kurt y mucho no me quiso contar, el lo llamo a Blaine y atendio Bryan y..

-MALDITO BASTARDO, MALDITO. –Jeff se puso rojo de ira y Nick le apretó la mano con fuerza tratando de calmarlo.

-Y como decía, supuestamente le dijo que Blaine estaba acostado allí, como insinuando que tuvieron sexo.

Nick lo mas calmado que le dio la mente trato de armar el rompecabezas –¿A que hora fue y que dia?

-Fue hace masomenos 3 dias, tipo al mediodía.

Jeff hizo cuentas con las manos y saco su celular rápidamente buscando los últimos mensajes enviados a Blaine. Recordó que su paciente, la mas importante de ambos, tuvo convulsiones, las peores hasta el momento, y ese dia, el morocho salio desprevenido a ayudar a Jeff. Tambien se acordó que iba a reunirse con Bryan. Todo encaja.

-Todo… todo encaja… NO. NO LO ENGAÑO SANTANA ME OYES.

-Dugh, no tienes que gritar, como que no lo engaño, lo atendio el.

-NO LO ENTIENDES –Jeff tartamudeaba tanto que parecía que mentia, pero no. – EL DIA QUE LO LLAMO BRYAN, BLAINE DEJO SU TELEFONO, POR UNA EM..EMERGENCIA MEDICA. ¿LO ENTIENDES?

Santana abrió la boca y miro directamente hacia Kurt, que estaba mirando la tele relajado. –¿Es.. es.. en-n serio Jeff?

-SI LO JURO

-Mira San, tenemos que ir a cenar con Blaine, pero dale este numero de celular a Kurt y que lo mensajee, exactamente dentro de una hora, no importa que no se hablen mas, pero necesitan aclararlo, tal vez, puedan ser amigos.

-S-si seguro. Adios, gracias, muchas gracias.

Santana miro a kurt todavía con el teléfono en la mano, y confundida, realmente quería que su porcelana este bien.

El castaño se dio cuenta de la expresión de Santana y la miro con confusión, "San, ¿que te pasa?"

-Llama o mensajea este numero tipo 8 de la noche, en serio, es dentro de una hora. Solo llama y no cortes, ¿esta bien?

-Okay… Esta bien.

Kurt agarro el celular y lo miro, observo la hora y tenia razón su amiga, a las 8 debia llamar. Sospechaba seriamente que seria Blaine, pero aun asi, quería llamar, y si era el, aclarar las dudas. Solamente eso.

Se recostó la cama y puso la alarma para tomar una pequeña siesta.

Jeff y Nick habían subido al departamento de Blaine, con un gran pollo y ensalada en sus manos.

Blaine los recibió con agradecimiento y les dio la noticia que había invitado al resto de los Warblers.

En el transcurso de la cena Jeff miraba a cada rato la hora y golpeando el piso con el pie, como gesto de impaciencia. Los warblers recordaban los viejos tiempos de cuando Blaine cantaba, y hasta les dijeron de volver al grupo. Pero el morocho inseguro respondio que no, ya que eso requeria volver a Nueva York para la disquera. A las 8 en punto, Jeff se levanto y le dejo el celular al lado de Blaine. Un minuto después el aparato hizo un silbido como tono de mensaje.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola… ¿Quién es?"

"Soy Kurt, me dijeron que te hablara, pero no se ni quien es."

"¡¿KURT?! Soy Blaine, soy yo! Podemos hablar?"

"No"

"Porque? Solo déjame hablar y lo que sea que haya hecho mal, simplemente me lo dices y no nos vemos mas o somos amigos, nada mas."

Blaine se desespero, habían pasado 5 minutos y Kurt no contestaba, no se atrevia a llamarlo, de una forma u otra su castaño estaba enojado, y no sabia porque.

Por otro lado, Kurt juraba que tenia un severo nudo en la garganta, caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer, sin tener respuesta. Era muy extraño que Blaine pareciera tan calmado, es por eso que decidio perder toda su dignidad y llamarlo.

-Hey.

-¡KURT! Dios, estaba muy preocupado, ¿porque no me llamaste?

-¿Porque lo hiciste?

-Hice que…

-¿Porque me engañaste?

-¿Yo engañarte Kurt? ¿De que estas hablando?

-El dia que te llame, hace como 3 dias, me atendio bryan, es tu ex novio ¿no es cierto? ¿LA PASASTE BIEN?

Blaine abrió la boca y las lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer, se fue hacia la terraza para tener mas privacidad –No Kurt, ¿me dejas hablar?

-Todo el tiempo que quieras. –la voz de kurt sonaba seca y cortante.

-Mira, yo planeaba hablar con Bryan ¿recuerdas? Ese dia que llamaste tuve una emergencia medica y al parecer olvide mi teléfono en el departamento. Seguramente Bryan lo hizo, pero te juro te juro con todo mi corazón, que jamas haría eso, menos si nos acabábamos de conocer, de todas formas creo que apresuramos mucho las cosas.

A Kurt le empezó a cerrar el rompecabezas- a) Te creo b) tienes razón, apresuramos mucho las cosas. En todo caso debería conocerte mas, pero sabes, te tengo que contar algo, hice mi re-apertura en broadway.

-¿En serio? ¡¿Y?! ¿Como te fue?

-La verdad extrañaba el escenario, y la gente dijo que fue mejor que mi noche de apertura.

Hubo un silencio que demostraba todo, sin decir nada. –¿Oye Kurt?

-¿Si?

-Te extraño.

Kurt sonrio sobre el teléfono y se seco la pequeña lagrima que cayo. –Bueno, Blaine, no se como nos vamos a volver a ver, porque debo creerte, debo verlos en tus ojos y tener testigos, no te creo al 100% . Puedes tomar un vuelo mañana por..

-No.

-¿Disculpa?

-No voy a volver. Lo sabes.

-Superalo, es demasiado, tengo que verte, tengo que aclarar las cosas y se me hace muy difícil volver, mas que nada con los rumores que se están creando ¿esta bien?

-Existe Skype.

El menor dio un suspiro frustado sabiendo que todavía no había remedio para que el vuelva. –Esta bien, pero esto no acabo, ah y por cierto, mañana pon el programa de Ellen a las 9 de la noche. Tengo una entrevista. Me tengo que ir, dile a Jeff y Nick que me visiten y vean la obra.

-Esta bien.

-Adios Blaine.

Blaine sonrio al teléfono y se dirigio hacia donde estaban cenando todos le toco el hombro a Jeff y le susurro un pequeño "gracias"

Jeff solo sonrio y comenzaron a recordar nuevamente los viejos tiempos

-Oye Blaine, creo que deberías superarlo y volver a Nueva York, queremos volver a crear el grupo "Warblers" y volver a lo que eramos antes. ¿Que dices?

-No.

Wes suspiro y miro a Nick, tratando de incitarlo a que diga algo.

-Mira Blaine, tienes mucho ahora en Nueva York, nosotros… amm.. queríamos mudarnos a Nueva York, ya sabes, el matrimonio alla es permitido para nosotros, y teníamos ganas de casarnos. Lo estuvimos pensando por meses, pero nunca te lo dijimos por miedo que te enojes. Sabes tienes mucho alla, tienes a Kurt, a santana, a los warblers y pronto nos tendrás a nosotros, no quiero que nos dejes solos. No te queremos dejar solo.

Toda la mesa miro a Blaine y el estaba agotado, realmente quería volver, y Jeff tenia Razon, ahora tenia todo allí. Pero lo único que le importaba era Kurt, Saber que podía empezar de cero, y que otro lugar mejor que empezarlo en Nueva York. Ademas, ahora tenia a Jeff y Nick, pero cuando ellos se vayan, que tenían todo el derecho del mundo, se quedaría solo. Y no quería. Asi que simplemente respondio –Lo pensaré.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Lo pensarás?

-Si antes.. Tengo una cosa por hacer.

Blaine se levanto rápidamente de la mesa y fue directamente a su macbook a buscar desesperadamente el twitter de Ellen, y ver si podía hacer algo para Kurt.

" TheEllenShow can we send a video for Kurt? #HummelsForever" (Podemos mandar un video para Kurt? #HummelsParaSiempre)

" Kurtslove yes! Of course honey, you can send a video but short, like 1 minute, we will send you an adress. Good luck!" (Si! Por supuesto cariño, puedes enviar el video, pero corto, como de un minuto, te enviaremos la dirección, Buena suerte!)

Blaine sonrio perversamente y reviso a ver si la chica había twitteado la dirección, se sentía como uno de esos fans que siguen a su ídolo a todos lados, pero a el no le importaba, creía que era momento de volver a cantar, asi que llamo a los warblers para crear una corta versión de Teenage Dream. En acapella, hizo unos par de ejercicios , como en años no cantó sus cuerdas vocales estaban un poco oxidadas.

Una vez terminado el video lo mando y a las 2 horas recibió un permiso que garantizaba la salida al aire del video. Los warblers destellaban brillitos y vomitaban arcoíris, ya que tal vez eso, podría llamar la atención de alguna disquera.

Lunes , 21:oo pm. Dia del show

Kurt estaba super emocionado, Era la primera vez que iba a estar con Ellen, la veía desde que tenia memoria y era mas fan que invitado al estar allí. Sabia que le iba a responder rumores acerca de la ruptura con Sebastian y solamente iba a contestar que hacia rato que la relación no estaba funcionando.

Se había puesto una remera formal a cuadrille celeste con una corbata azul que contrastaba, unos pantalones negros y mocasines del mismo color.

Estaba nervioso, eso sin dudas, mas que nada cuando Ellen lo llamo, que no sabia para que lugar mirar, derecha izquierda centro o mirarla a Ellen.

-¡Oh por dios Kurt! ¡Mirate, estas mas guapo que tu personaje! –Ellen le dio un fuerte abrazo y el castaño estaba congelado. Se sentaron y la conductora siguió hablando.- Bueno, ¡tu obra es un éxito total!

-Siii.

El publico aplaudia y Ellen comenzó su cuestionario

-Bueno Kurt, Me entere que rompiste con tu novio ¿no es cierto?

-Bueno si, Pero la cosa no iba muy bien que digamos, hace rato teníamos muchos enfrentamientos y simplemente no funciono.

-¿Y que paso que estuviste desaparecido?

Kurt se puso nervioso, decidio mentir y no decir acerca del accidente, correrían rumores innecesarios.

-Necesitaba una semana de descanso.

-Algunas personas dijeron que tu director estaba furioso contigo.

-No, es mentira, yo le había avisado.

-Estas muy lindo Kurt, antes de que te vayas , tenemos unos pequeños regalos para ti.

-Ooooh ¿en serio?

-Si, mira, son unos videos que los fans enviaron.

_"Hola Kurt, soy tu mayor fan, fui a ver tu estreno la primera vez, y desde ese momento eres un ídolo para mi, un símbolo de inspiración, para niños, adolescentes, adultos. Te queremos muchísimo, y Gracias por iluminar nuestros caminos cuando todo parecía estar oscuro."_

Kurt comenzó a llorar y Ellen le tomo la mano, pero siguieron viendo los videos

_"KURT! Fui a ver hace un par de días tu re-estreno, y realmente nunca actuaste asi, con tanta pasión, no se como expresarte el amor que siento por una gran persona como vos. Ay por dios me puse nerviosa, pero voy a cantarte un pedacito de mi performance favorita I Set fire, to the rain, watch it pour, as I touch your face… Te amamos Kurt."_

_"Bueno Hola, Kurt. Nosotros somos los warblers, y como tus grandes fans, queríamos cantarte una pequeña canción, con nuestro grupo acapella, espero te guste._

_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kind of heavy_

_You brought me to life, now every february_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine._

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die, You and I, we'll be Young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look baaack._

_Te queremos Kurt."_

Kurt se quedo boquiabierto, por dos cosas, ver a Blaine en pantalla y escucharlo cantar. Nunca lo había hecho.

-Oh Kurt, estas llorando.

Kurt reacciono y se seco las lagrimas rápidamente- Si es que, no sabia que la gente me quería de esa forma.

-Eres un ejemplo para la sociedad, te felicito Kurt. Ahora vamos a un Corte y enseguida volvemos.

Kurt se levanto de la silla, saludo a Ellen. Y salio al backstage donde estaban santana y Rachel llorando de la emoción.

Fueron a cenar y Kurt no podía sacar esa imagen de Blaine cantando. Hasta que llego a la cama no podía dejar de imaginarse diferentes escenas y ámbitos y Blaine a su lado cantándole Teenage Dream.


	9. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 8

La noche que salía Ellen al aire los warblers se sentaron en el living del departamento de Blaine, rogando que hayan sido uno de los 4 afortunados. Cuando entro Kurt, Blaine sonrio y lo miro fijamente, siguiéndole la vista, ganándose un golpeteo de codo por parte de Wes y David. Termino la entrevista y comenzaron a salir los videos.

Fan nerviosa, Fan entusiasmada, y allí estaban ellos, los fans locos y el enamorado al que conocio y beso. Podia ver la cara de Kurt que enfoco la cámara, estaba boquiabierto y llorando, con una mano casi rozando los labios y la de Ellen. El video termino y los warblers comenzaron a saltar y gritar si la disquera de Nueva York les llamaba la atención, para ellos ese era su objetivo, para Blaine era llamar la atención de Kurt, y hacerle saber que quería comenzar de nuevo.

Esa noche Wes se quedo a dormir porque aun vivía en Westerville, y a esa hora, era muy tarde. El mayor no pudo dormir en toda la noche, seriamente pensando si podía volver a Nueva York, asi que se levanto, fue a la cocina, tomo un papel y comenzó a anotar los motivos del porque "querria" ir a Nueva York. Una especie de Pro's y Contra's.

1) Kurt

2) Jeff y Nick

3) La Disquera

4) Santana me cae bien

5) Burt también

6) Kurt

7) Kurt

8) Kurt

-Demonios… Debo ir. –Blaine susurró para si mismo, iba a despertar a Wes, pero sabia que tenia que levantarse dentro de dos horas, y a el no le importaba sus temas con Kurt. Decidio que por la mañana, le diría a Jeff y Nick la noticia, pero que deberían cerrar su bocota y no decirle nada a Santana, o aun peor, a Rachel.

La visita debía ser grande, tendría que demostrarle a Kurt que tenia el coraje suficiente por el. Para empezar todo otra vez.

Aunque le costaría la llegada y el miedo a encontrarse con Cooper aumentaba su preocupación, nada le iba a importar si estaban Jeff y Nick a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente Wes despertó a Blaine para que lo llevara al aeropuerto. Alli, el warbler mas grande se despidió de su enano y el otro volvió para contarle sus noticias a la pareja.

Sabia que estarían durmiendo, asi que simplemente volvió a su pequeño hogar.

Cuando entro, se tiro exhausto en el sillón, mirando los cuadros y pensando. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio el celular de Jeff vibrando y su luz destellando. No iba a atender, pero su curiosidad lo mataba y vio el numero agendado "Hummel"

Blaine sonrio para si mismo y atendio sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Hola? ¿Jeff?

-No tonto.

-¿Quien es?

-¿No me reconoces verdad? –imitando una voz profunda.

-¿Blaine?

-Si Kurt, ¿Qué paso estas bien?

Se pudo apreciar la risa de Kurt –Si, estoy bien, solo.. am.. solo, quería hablar con Jeff, acerca de una cita.

Blaine cambio su rostro y se convirtió rojo en ira -¿Disculpa? ¿Qué cita?

-No, idiota. Una cita de amigos, Jeff Nick y yo.

-¿Y yo?

-¿No es que no querias a venir a Nueva York?

Blaine se mordio el labio de la emoción pero continuo –No, claro. Lo sabes. Bueno.. supongo que eso es todo. Em, no le gastemos el crédito a Jeff, lo necesita para … lo necesita adiós.

Blaine corto la llamada y saco de una vieja caja debajo la cama su piano que jamas uso. Lo compro con sus ahorros de trabajo de verano antes de entrar a la facultad de medicina. Estaba prácticamente sin usar, y creía que por fin era momento de hacerlo.

La historia de Blaine con su padre fue la de cualquier hijo que tiene un empresario como pariente.

El papá, James Jr Anderson, era un empresario muy conocido en Chicago. Cuando su éxito y fama comenzaron a crecer, demandaron a su familia mudarse a Westerville, donde se quedaron allí hasta el final de la secundaria de Blaine. Dalton Academy era una especie de internado, y el morocho se quedaba allí la mayor parte del tiempo. A su padre nunca le gusto nada relacionado con el arte. EL quería que su hijo fuera un contador como el, o un prodigioso medico. El arte para el, era estúpido. Con el arte no ganabas dinero, solo un monton de gente que comparten tu idea solo por el simple hecho de que eres moda, y cuando esa moda acabe, estarás acabado. En cambio, siendo contador o medico, siempre la gente te tendrá en cuenta, no por tus ideas, por tus valores e inteligencia.

Si, era medio dichoso el discurso que James, pero Blaine, de una forma u otra siempre se las arreglo para estar de la mano con la música.

Los 5 dias que su padre no lo iba a visitar, Blaine formaba parte de un coro, The Warblers. Cantaba en club regionales y le mentia a su padre que iba a hacer torneos de ajedrez. La ultima vez que estuvo en ese coro fue un año antes de terminar la secundaria. El morocho continuaba con su mentira de ajedrez, hasta que un dia su padre por misteriosas sospechas, decidio ir a Nueva york donde tenia Blaine las nacionales. Estaban cantando el ultimo numero grupal "Raise your Glass", cuando de repente, el hijo vio a la única persona parada allí, su padre. Lo miraba fijamente y con actitud de desprecio. El morocho cambio su adrenalina y comenzó a cantar sin ganas. Provocando la perdida de las únicas nacionales en tantos años que habían llegado los Warblers. Sus compañeros estaban decepcionados, pero al ver al padre de Blaine esperando afuera en la puerta del brazo con su madre, comprendieron perfectamente lo que había pasado.

El mayor no sabia como salir de ahí, que explicación darle a su padre, creyó que hasta seria capaz de golpearlo, que seria capaz de cualquier cosa por romper sus reglas.

Algo mucho peor para aumentar la gravedad del asunto, Blaine durante esas pequeñas competencias se entero o mejor dicho, descubrió que era gay.

Creia que lo sabia desde que tenia 14 o 15 años. Pero solo faltaba algo para dar el empujón. Su primer beso fue el capitán de los warblers, Grant. Era apuesto, alto, era perfecto. Pero era de ultimo año.

Esa noche, el dia de las nacionales, cuando llegaron a la casa Anderson, James solo miro fijamente a Blaine y contesto frio y duramente "Vas a dejar esa escuela, y toda esa mierda de cantar, parecias un maldito marica. Nos vamos a Nueva York mañana mismo, porque no eres como tu hermano? Tu hermano es exitoso, es todo. Marica, eso es todo lo que eres, ni siquiera te molestes en admitirlo. Vete a empacar, fenómeno"

Jeff y Nick se habían enterado del conflicto por una llamada a susurros y desesperada de parte de Blaine. Entraron por la ventana y se dieron una larga despedida, prometiendo la pareja que en un año volverían a Nueva York.

Ese ultimo año en Nueva York, fue uno de los peores. Totalmente. La buena noticia es que James por lo menos toleraba que su hijo fuera gay, aunque no quería hablar del tema. Terminada la escuela Blaine se mudo a un departamento en los suburbios de Nueva York, su padre le pago la mejor universidad de medicina y la mas privilegiada que pudo haber encontrado.

Sus años en medicina no fueron de lo mas interesante, porque eso a Blaine no le gustaba, de hecho lo odiaba. El ultimo año, conocio a Bryan, era el estereotipo perfecto. Lo había conocido en una junta medica. El era mas grande, Blaine era el menor en la relación. En ese momento el rubio era un cirujano estético que clavo el ojo en el menor.

Tomaron unos cafés, compartieron intereses médicos, personales, amistosos y hasta intimos. La relación termino por completo cuando Blaine encontró a su hermano mayor desesperadamente besándose con Bryan. El dia de su aniversario.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, tratando de disipar todos esos malos recuerdos, y tomo la caja de piano sacándolo con cuidado y sonriendo por las partituras que aun tenia guardadas.

Vio una que le encanto especialmente y la comenzó a practicar.

_Mientras tanto en la casa de Kurt y Santana.._

Kurt corto la llamada muy extrañado acerca del suceso anterior, y mando un texto a Nick, poniendo la hora de los próximos vuelos hacia nueva york y el lugar donde iban a ir.

Era un bar-Karaoke llamado "CallBacks" Rachel había sido invitada por ser estudiante de honor en NYADA, y con su encanto convencio a los directivos de llevar invitados.

_"__Nick, soy Kurt. La Direccion es 8ava avenida entre Bryant Park, justo en la esquina. El Bar se llama Callbacks, los próximos vuelos son dentro de dos horas. Te espero allí a las 8 pm."_

Se quiso volver a acostar, recordando lo temprano que era cuando lo interrumpio Santana con una bandeja con Tostadas y café.

-Algunas veces eres tan tierna que dudo que seas Santana-Dijo tomando el café

-Debo mimarte, o Brit me mata.

-Oye, y como están las cosas entre ustedes dos? Por lo que yo recuerdo, no fue cualquier cosa con Dani hace un par de semanas.

-Debo actualizarte porcelana, ella solo fue un empujon, para darme cuenta que Britt es mi alma gemela. Solamente eso. Ahora come, estas muy flaco, y no quiero rumores de anorexia esparciéndose por todo el mundo.

Kurt sonrio ante el comentario y siguieron "chusmeando" acerca de ciertas cuestiones

A la hora Nick se despertó y fue a la casa de Blaine, se sobresalto cuando escucho voces y un piano. Entro desesperado, y allí estaba, sentado, con sus rulos desordenados tocando una hermosa melodía.

-Hace años no te escucho Cantar Blaine. Me alegro mucho

Blaine solo sonrio y buscaba con los dedos la nota que había perdido hacia unos instantes.

-Oye, ¿consideraste en ir a Nueva York?

-Por supuesto –Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa timida.

-¿ES EN SERIO? ¿VAS A VOLVER?-Pegando pequeños saltitos alrededor de el.

-Si, debo dejar el pasado atrás, ¿no lo crees?

-LO CREO. AHORA EMPACA, TE ESPERA UN VUELO Y UN BAR KARAOKE DONDE DEBES IMPRESIONAR A UN GALAN DE APELLIDO HUMMEL.

Blaine se levanto fugazmente y puso cualquier ropa que encontró y un delicado traje, no tan formal, pero tampoco tan informal en la valija. Sonrió y tomo la guitarra, siendo agarrado brutalmente por la mano arrastrándolo al departamento de la pareja.

Cuando Nick despertó a Jeff gritándole la noticia, este despertó y se levanto de la cama viendo como Blaine se encogia de hombros con una valija y su guitarra en la mano.

Blaine tomo una gran bocanada de aire y entro al avión, emprendiendo el segundo viaje a Nueva York.

Mismo dia a las 20:00 pm

Kurt estaba impaciente, había ido solamente con Santana porque la "enana" tuvo una cita sorpresa con Finn, por aniversario de sus dos semanas de casados. El menor tenia puesto una camisa negra con el cuello en rojo, chupines del mismo color y unos zapatos a juego con la camisa.

Santana llevaba un vestido notoriamente ajustado en color turquesa y unos tacos stiletto en color negros.

Llegaron al lugar y se sentaron sacando de otra mesa dos sillas mas para Nick y Jeff. Se sorprendio cuando vio que la moza agrego otra silla mas.

-Oh no no, somos cuatro nada más, Rachel no pudo venir,

-Lo sé –La moza le guiño un ojo dejando a un Kurt confundido.

Con la mayor puntualidad posible llego la pareja, saludando educadamente a Santana y Kurt.

-Cabeza de limón –Jeff Asintio – Duval. –Nick sonrio y negó con la cabeza divertido.

-¿Como andan? –Pregunto Kurt ansioso por tocar el tema de Blaine, quería desesperadamente saber sobre el.

-Si te refieres a Blaine si, anda muy bien –Kurt sonrio avergonzado – Se quedo allí, entreteniéndose con algunos papeleos.

Se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron a beber unas bebidas que la latina les había traido durante la conversación. Todos levantaron la cabeza y Jeff y Nick se rieron cuando Kurt escucho una voz muy conocida.

-Disculpen ¿se escucha? ¿Disculpen? –Tocando el micrófono- Mi nombre es Blaine –Kurt abrió los ojos como plato y Jeff grito "WOOOOOOOOOU" – Amm.. Quiero dedicarle esta canción a una personita muy especial, es un gran amigo para mi, y la única persona que me hizo tener la valentía suficiente para volver a este lugar. Entonces, Kurt. Esto es para ti.

watch?v=8jm7ajr9QXY

_What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down._

Kurt estaba boquiabierto y todavía no sabia a cual de esas ideas quedarse sorprendido, el hecho de que Blaine estuviera allí, o el que Blaine cantara.

_What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright._

_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Jeff y Nick se tomaron de la mano y cerraron los ojos como disfrutando de la melodía, Santana sonreía al ver a Kurt tan emocionado y feliz, y mirando asesinamente a aquellos que volteaban a ver quien era el misterioso Kurt

_Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh_

Blaine le hizo señal a un chico para que siguiera tocando el piano, este, lentamente se sento y el mayor se levanto agarrando el micrófono, acercándose sin mirar atrás hacia la mesa de Kurt.

_How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

El morocho, no podía encontrar la mesa, y en medio de la canción Santana pego un silbido, captando la atención de Blaine y mirando directamente al castaño de ojos azules.

_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh_

Blaine que ya estaba en la mesa, le sonreía a Kurt mientras cantaba, y admiraba las pequeñas arrugas en la nariz que se le hacían debido al foco de luz que apuntaba sobre el. El Morocho le tomo la mano sin despegarle la mirada.

_Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

El Mayor se acerco peligrosamente al castaño, casi sintiendo su respiración y muy cercanamente le canto los últimos versos.

_I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh_

La canción termino en estallidos de aplausos y a Blaine solo le importaba una cosa.

Se acerco lentamente a los labios de Kurt, como pidiendo permiso, Kurt solo se susurró "Ya tomaste demasiada confianza Anderson", atrapando la boca de Blaine ferozmente, como si lo hubiera necesitado. Todo el bar entonaba un perfecto y afinado "awwwnn" Kurt fue el primero que se despego dándole un fuerte abrazo a Blaine y un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Eso estuvo fantástico. Gracias

-Lo intente hacer, y sabes que? Volvi para no quedarme solo y por ti. Quiero volver a empezar.

-Vaya forma de empezar.

Blaine sonrio y le devolvió el micrófono al pianista que lo apoyo durante casi toda la canción. Volviendo rápidamente a la mesa. Se sentó al lado de Kurt y el castaño apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine, mientras escuchaban a otros pequeños y ocultos artistas de NYADA.

Que regreso.. Se susurraba Kurt para si mismo.

* * *

_Primero que nada queria agradecerles por los 27 reviews, los 5 favs y 3 followers, de en serio. Muchisimas gracias. ¿Les gusto el encuentro? Buenas noticias, SE ACERCA KLEX ! ah muy pronto muy pronto. Gracias por leer!_

_Los quiere, sofi._


	10. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 9

-No tienes la menor idea de que vamos a hacer después de esto ¿no?, prometiste empezar lento, y me provocas.

Kurt estaba sentado en una de las bancas en Central park, mientras Blaine estaba arrodillado en el piso mirando como la luz resaltaba sus ojos verdes, y algunas veces azulados.

-Yo digo que.. por ahora seamos amigos, es decir, lo de la canción fue una especie de presentación de bienvenida, técnicamente, me provocaste.

Kurt abrió la boca dramáticamente y le dio un golpe suave en su cabeza –"All of me loves all of you"

-Ya te lo dije, friendzone.

Kurt rodo los ojos y se quedaron asi en silencio admirando cada facción del otro.

Blaine debería volver en la mañana siguiente, ya que tenia el hospital tenia todo allí.

-¿Sabes que me falta hacer antes de irme de este.. lugar? –Blaine interrumpio la caminata hacia el departamento.

-¿No? –Haciendo un gesto de confusión.

-No te escuche cantar.

Kurt sonrió –No, nunca. Pero hay un asiento disponible para la función de mañana. Si quieres te quedas un dia mas.

Blaine asintió -¿Amigos? Sin resentimientos, acá nunca hubo un noviazgo, ni besos. ¿Hecho?

-Por supuesto –Se dieron la mano, acto seguido, se abrazaron y siguieron la caminata hacia el departamento de Santana y Kurt.

Los dos estaban totalmente de acuerdo con sus decisiones. Kurt en sus peores días, necesitaba a alguien que lo apoye y lo quiera a pesar de todo, y Blaine estaba en crisis, aunque hayan pasado 2 años, su corazón seguía roto en mil pedazos.

Y el hecho de que el mayor haya vuelto a Nueva York a causa de Kurt es muy valorable. Los dos funcionaban mejor como amigos, eso estaba claro. Y querían seguir asi por mucho tiempo.

Además, ¿qué si alguno de los dos quería salir con otros chicos? Asi, ninguno tendría el derecho de juzgar sobre el otro.

Cuando llegaron estaba Brittany, la novia de Santana, esperando a Kurt con los brazos abiertos y tirándole besos por toda su cara.

-¿Es otro unicornio San?

Blaine miro confundido a Santana y la latina le hizo un gesto como que le siguiera el juego –Eso creo..

-Si linda, es otro unicornio, que beso a Kurt.

La cara de Brittany se transformo de dulce a furiosa -¿Cómo que besaste a mi unicornio?

-Quedate tranquila Brit, yo lo apruebo.

Brittany volvió a su estado de colores y arcoíris y fue pegando saltitos a la habitación.

Kurt le enseño todo el departamento a Blaine, este, miraba el lugar fascinado por el gusto tan sofisticado del menor.

Se tomaron una té con galletitas y durmieron por separado. Blaine con Santana (Que fue muy extraño) y Kurt con Britt.

A la mañana siguiente Jeff y Nick irrumpieron a las 9 am. dando la feliz noticia que estaban finalmente comprometidos.

Para celebrar habían comprado las entradas para ver a Kurt esa noche.

La obra comenzaba a las 8pm y a las 5pm Kurt ya había salido del departamento debido a los ensayos. Blaine quedo a solas con Santana, que desaprobaba cada traje que se ponía. El morocho frustado ya no tenia ni siquiera la mas minima gana de probarse otro traje, se sento y pego un resoplido.

-Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo. –Santana dijo, mientras doblaba la ropa y no lo miraba ni un poco.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Eso de "Somos amigos" no te la crees ni vos mismo.

Blaine se mordio el labio – Todo funciono mal porque adelantamos mucho las cosas, tal vez si..

-¿Si?

-Nada.

La latina negó con la cabeza y fue a la habitación uno de sus vestidos mas ajustados y cortos que la tierra pudo haber creado.

Blaine quería ser el primero en llegar, estaba ansioso por escuchar a Kurt cantar. Pero tenia que ser precavido y evitar contacto físico a la salida de allí. Estaria lleno de periodistas.

No quería arruinar el éxito de Kurt.

Jeff y Nick pasaron a buscar a su amigo media hora antes de la obra, asi tendrían tiempo de elegir sus asientos de primera fila.

Según el setlist, la obra comenzaba con Ordinary Love y finalizaba con Dope. La mayoría de las canciones eran media baja de ritmo, pero todo lo que cantara Kurt seguro quedaría perfectamente hecho. Blaine estaba impresionado, en ese momento estaba cantando Set Fire to the Rain. La voz de Kurt era única, usaba los perfectos tiempos para todas las notas. Sabia como usar cada minuto y hacer que la gente se emocione con solo una obra de 1 hora. Tuvo que admitir que esa canción hizo llorar a ambos, tanto al castaño como a Blaine. La canción mas movida era la anteúltima canción, Lucky. El golpe final fue Dope. Blaine odiaba admitirlo, pero amaba a Lady Gaga. En teoría, al escuchar a Kurt, cantar una canción de su idola, y una de las mas emotivas, fue una estaca al corazón de el.

Ni bien termino la ultima nota, el fue el primero que se levanto a aplaudir como una foca. Miro a todo el publico para ver si no era el único que estaba llorando, y diviso a Sebastian. Se le fue la alegría por unos momentos viendo como el suricato aplaudia, como si fuera orgulloso, de su ex-novio. Blaine sonrio al saber que el ya no era parte de su vida, y se dispuso a abrirse paso entre la gente e ir al camerino de Kurt. Su amigo estaba con Rachel y Finn, Santana al parecer no estaba, Finn dijo que se fue ni bien entro al camerino.

Blaine corrió a abrazar a Kurt con un gran ramo de jazmines para regalarle. Estaban asi, abrazados sin decir nada. Cuando se separaron el castaño tomo el ramo y lo olio cerrando los ojos, símbolo de placer.

-NO PUEDES ENTRAR YA LO…

-¿Sebastian?

Sebastian entro empujando a la latina que gritaba cosas sin sentido. Cuando vio a "su" Kurt con un ramo de jazmines que no eran de "su" parte y mas que nada si vio al doctor que insinuaba algo la ultima vez que lo vio, se lleno de ira y se quiso abalanzar contra Blaine.

El Morocho lo empujo para adelante y lo amenazo con un puño. A pesar de ser mas bajo, el que tenia mas valentía era Blaine.

-Sabes perfectamente todo. Se termino, de acuerdo se termino.

-No paso ni una semana y ya estas con este..

-Wow calmate, yo no soy esto, yo soy..

-Shh, tranquilo –Kurt le toco el hombro a Blaine tranquilizándolo- ¿me dejas con el, solas a un momento?

Blaine lo miro preocupado pero finalmente asintió y se fue lanzándole una mirada amenazante al mas alto.

Una vez hubo cerrada la puerta Kurt comenzó a hablar. Sorpresivamente muy pacifico.

-¿Qué quieres? No tienes derecho a venir a mi obra, irrumpir mi momento con mis amigos y entrando un lugar donde ya no perteneces.

-Teniamos un trato, solo vengo a sellarlo.

-¿Disculpa?

-ooooh cierto, no lo "recuerdas"

Kurt se mordio el labio con tanta intensidad que pudo sentir el gusto de su propia sangre –No. Lo. Recuerdo –acercandose cada vez que hacia énfasis en la siguiente palabra.

-Hiciste algo sucio Kurt, y dijimos que si cortabas conmigo ibas a admitir a la prensa que me engañaste o algo que arruine tu asquerosa reputación. O… lo cuento –se acerco tanto a Kurt que podía sentir su respiración. –O tienes otra opción. Puedes volver conmigo.

El castaño se sentía intimidado ya que el era alto, pero Sebastian aun mas. Y en ese momento comprendio el problema de Blaine.

_Mientras tanto afuera del camerino_

-Es suficiente no aguanto más, debo entrar. –Blaine abrió la puerta con fuerza sacándose de encima el brazo se Santana y se llevo con una asquerosa imagen.

Sebastian tenia agarrado de las manos a Kurt y besándolo a la fuerza, mientras al otro se le caian las lagrimas y trataba por todos los medios de salir de allí.

Blaine se acerco, agarro del cuello de la camisa a Sebastian y solo le susurró un "vete". El mas alto se acomodo la chaqueta sonrio y le dijo a Kurt

-Solo piénsalo. Te doy dos días. –Le guiño un ojo y se fue.

Kurt se quedo medio llorando y limpiándose el labio. Automaticamente fue abrazado por Blaine y por Santana, que recién había llegado.

El castaño trato de olvidar todo lo que había pasado, y pidió un momento para ir al baño y lavarse la cara, no quería que la maldita prensa viera su cara roja. Comenzarian a dar rumores de que su pareja, que aun se "desconoce" lo golpeo. No quería soportar eso.

Se miro al espejo y vio que le empezó a sangrar la nariz, cerro los ojos y aparecieron los últimos flashbacks que faltaban.

No podía creerlo. No podría creer lo que el mismo había hecho, y sin mas, lo que había pactado con Sebastian. Ese no era Kurt. Parece que todo el mundo tenia razón. Kurt cambio demasiado desde el accidente.

"Por supuesto" pensó el, había olvidado todo, como se sentía y hacia quien, quien era y con quien se relacionaba. Todo encajaba.

Su vida era un desastre. Exitosamente era perfecta, pero si hablamos de intimidad y espacio personal, la vida de Kurt no valia ni 2 centavos.

A decir verdad, ahora se estaba empezando a sentir mejor. Tenia a Blaine, que se estaba empezando a sentir como su mejor amigo. Santana y Rachel eran sus pequeñas hermanas, Jeff y Nick sus amigos y asi seguía.

Salio medio palido de allí, por el shock del recuerdo, y el recuerdo en si.

Blaine salio por otra puerta junto con Rachel y Finn y Santana acompaño a Kurt hacia la salida.

El menor no quería ni siquiera ver a Blaine a la cara. Le mintió. Le había mentido la vez que se conocieron. El no era virgen, (Por lo menos de un lado) , lo peor es que la perdió de la manera mas horrible que pudo haber imaginado.

Salio tan rápidamente que ni siquiera el mayor llego a tomar el taxi con ellos.

Blaine tenia que llegar rápido porque haría las maletas y volveria a su hogar, junto con Nick y Jeff.

Quiso despedir a Kurt, pero vio que estaba profundamente dormido, asi que le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

El vuelo fue incomodo, Blaine paso por muchas cosas esos últimos dos días. Pero aun asi, estaba triste, y no sabia por que.

Tuvo que admitir que sintió una gran pizca de celos cuando vio a Sebastian besando a Kurt.

Se quedo dormido, profundamente dormido…

_-Deberias ser mas cuidadoso con lo que haces –Dijo Kurt mientras le daba de comer una pequeña cereza en la boca, sentados en un mantel debajo de un árbol._

_-Que te manche con un poco de crema en una de tus camisas favoritas, no es mi culpa. Además, tenés cientos de modelos asi._

_Kurt rodó los ojos –No lo entiendes, son diferentes texturas Blaine, diferentes TEX TU RAS._

_Blaine sonrio y se acerco lentamente a darle un beso, interrumpido por una frutilla._

_-Hey, no la quiero. –Se la termino comiendo y ni bien trago Kurt planto un beso dulce pero pasional a la vez._

_Terminaron de comer su picnic y se fueron de la mano hacia a una casa, desconocida. Pero que era toda blanca con ventanales muy grandes, era de aspecto moderno._

_Cuando entraron salio una mujer con un niño de la mano. Era castaño, con los ojos verdaceos de Blaine y la perfecta nariz de Kurt._

_-Papás! Los extrañé_

-WOOAH. –Blaine despertó de su sueño bruscamente, y se quedo mirando por la ventana.

-Señor… ¿esta bien? –La mujer de al lado lo miro confundida y con un gesto de preocupación. Blaine rápidamente e incorporándose respondio –Si, lo siento, un pequeño.. sueño. Gracias.

Se quedo mirando el paisaje, totalmente confundido acerca de su sueño. Lo que mas le impacto no fue el hecho de estar con Kurt, porque de hecho ya lo estuvo, fue el simple hecho de que haya un niño, con las facciones de ambos y que los llame papás.

Llego hacia el apartamento y abrió rápidamente su macbook para chequear si Kurt estaba conectado a Skype.

Tal como lo predijo asi estaba.

-Heeeeeeeey ¿llegaste bien? –Kurt parecía de mejor humor y hasta estaba mas simpático –No me dejaste despedirte –hizo un puchero muy adorable.

-Holaa, estoy muy cansado. Pero vi que estabas dormido, y no podía interrumpirte, parecía que estabas soñando bien.

-Las obras me matan, definitivamente necesito un graaan descanso. ¿Te puedo explicar lo que paso con Sebastian?

-No, Kurt.

-En serio Escu-

-No, no necesito oírlo, es decir, no me incumbe. No hace falta, ¿recuerdas?

Kurt asintió pensativo –Si, tienes razón. ¿Y fue incomodo el viaje?

-Ah si, acerca de eso, soñé algo.

-uuuh, interesante, y ¿que soñaste? –Dijo Kurt risueño y curioso.

-Nosotros, es decir amm..-Blaine trato de buscar una forma para evitar el momento de su supuesto hijo.-Estabamos en un picnic y.. me besaste.

-Ooooh Blainey tierno. ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando, deberíamos vernos mas seguido, puedo ir los fin de semanas a tu departamento y vos cada dos semanas venis a Nueva York. ¿Qué te parece?

Blaine asintió y miro la hora, estaba muy cansado –Si.. Kurt, estoy agotado, necesito dormir. Pero, prometo hablarte mas tarde ¿si? Adios.

-Adios blainey.

Blaine cerro su macbook cuando su teléfono vibro.

_"Canal E! ahora. Jeff."_

Confundido prendio la tele y se llevo mas disgustos de los que tenia.

_"__Al parecer, la estrella Kurt Hummel, no solo regreso a su obra, si no que regreso viejos amores… Se lo vio saliendo con Sebastian, su supuesto ex novio, de un restaurant, los mantendremos informados."_

-¿Es en serio? ¿En serio?

Blaine se tiro al sofá agotado y se quedo allí, como bolita durmiendo, hundido en sus pensamientos.

¿Acaso Kurt seria capaz de eso? Tal vez, eso queria explicar Kurt...

* * *

_Iuuupi! ¿Que les parecio? Disculpen la tardanza, mi mano estuvo muy mal estos dias, (Recuerden, mi esguince), trate de hacer lo mejor, encima n estaba inspirada, no se que onda. Bueno, gracias por las 700 visitas! los amo! Sofi._


	11. Capitulo 9

_¡Hola! Antes que nada, quería agradecerles por esperarme, recién ayer me sacaron la venda de mi esguince y ya me reincorporé. . ¡30 reviews y casi 800 visitas! No lo puedo creer. Gracias por todo._

_Sin más, los dejo leer._

* * *

Capitulo 10

_-1 semana después-_

La voz de Kurt, sin motivo alguno, estaba bajando de tonos últimamente. Las obras se redujeron de 4 por semana a 2. Las visitas clínicas no estaban sirviendo, los jarabes tampoco, y Kurt comenzaba a preocuparse.

Las llamadas por Skype con Blaine eran 3 veces por semana. Él le tocaba un poco la guitarra, hablaban y luego iban a dormir. Kurt pretendía decirle acerca de la perdida de voz repentina, es decir, además de su amigo, Blaine era su doctor personal.

* * *

**POV Blaine**

En consecuencia del feliz compromiso de mis mejores amigos, debía trabajar el doble.

Llegaba a casa agotado, pero jamás me perdia las llamadas por skype con Kurt. No quise preguntarle acerca del supuesto noviazgo con Sebastian, como ya habíamos dicho, no era algo que me importara de hecho.

Además, es la prensa, la prensa miente, y Kurt era un joven famoso que estaba al borde del estrellato. Nunca se sabia.

Actualmente estoy hablando por un sitio de citas con un chico, llamado Jake. Por su foto de perfil, no puedo negar que es atractivo, y es muy amable conmigo. Queria contarle a Kurt acerca del tema, aunque seguramente no estaría de acuerdo con el sitio de citas online.

Pero como habíamos acordado, cada uno debía seguir con su vida, no importara que.

Las consultas ese dia habían sido terribles. No sabia porque ni como, pero cada vez había mas accidentes y problemas, cada dia era peor. Y los días que menos quería trabajar mas trabajo había.

Llegué a casa, fui a la heladera y tomé un sándwich, sin muchas ganas lo comi.

_"__Hola guapo, ¿Estás listo para nuestra cita?"_

Baje el celular, pensando que hacer. Era Jake. Dentro de 15 minutos tenia mi charla semanal con Kurt y realmente me encantaba hablar con Jake. Asi que por un dia supuse que el no se iba a enojar.

"Hola J. Voy a la computadora, espera."

Me saque la bata, me arreglé un poco el cabello y puse "desconectado" en Skype.

* * *

**POV Kurt**

Sali del ultimo ensayo para la obra del otro dia y me dirigi al departamento con Santana. Ella había comprado pizza y un jarabe para la tos, mi angina estaba empeorando y me preocupaba cada vez mas.

Comimos y fui al baño a peinarme un poco y arreglarme. Iba a decirle a Blaine que tenia la garganta inflamada y que mi voz se estaba yendo. Queria que me de un diagnostico clínico. Porque los médicos de aquí, no funcionaban.

Me extrañó completamente que estuviera desconectado, generalmente nos conectamos a la misma hora.

Estuve media hora esperando, hasta que me rendi, Santana me dio un té con limón y quedé profundamente dormido.

-¿Kurt? ¡Kurt! Despierta, es Blaine. –Me desperté bruscamente y me acomodé la frazada agarrando el celular.

-¿Blaine? ¿Estas bien? No atendiste ni tampoco estabas conectado.

-Eh si.. acerca de eso. Tengo algo que contarte.

-Si..

-Entre a un sitio de citas online y conoci a un chico –Di un resoplido, odiaba las citas online, personalmente me parecían patéticas –Y.. el.. se llama Jake, nos vamos a conocer.. ¡Mañana!

-Oh, y ¿te.. t-te gusta?

-Si.. eso creo.

Me sentí muy orgulloso de Blaine, después de todo, se merece una persona en su vida que lo valore como pareja, su corazón seguía roto y después de todo, yo era su amigo solamente.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, y me dices como vas a vestir y todo. No quiero que pases vergüenza por tu vestimenta.

-¿Por qué odias tanto los pantalones arriba de los tobillos?

-Yo no dije nada acerca de eso… -Solté una carcajada porque ya no podía aguantar. Juré ver a Blaine haciendo puchero detrás del celular.

-Oye, me tengo que ir. Estoy muy cansado, trabajé mucho.

-¡Blaine espera! Tengo que decirte algo.

-Te escucho…

-Mi voz se estuvo perdiendo últimamente, tengo angina y la garganta inflamada. ¿Sabes que significa?

-Significa que tienes que ir al hospital y hacerte unos estudios urgente Kurt.

Entré en pánico -¿Pero Porque?

-Como te había dicho la primera vez, la perdida de memoria fue temporal, pero la voz no, y tu doctor de allí también te dijo que no te esforzaras tanto, y sigues casi con la misma secuencia de funciones por semana.

-Esta bien, am.. ¿Te veo este fin de semana?

-Si.. –Escuché a Blaine bostezar- Me voy a dormir Kurt, que tengas dulces sueños.

Corté la llamada y me tapé para seguir durmiendo.

* * *

**POV Blaine**

_-Mañana siguiente-_

A las 2 de la tarde se suponía que me tenia que reunir con Jake para un almuerzo. No quería estar ni muy formal, ni tampoco tan mísero, quería estar satisfecho con mi ropa.

Honestamente, tenia un poco de miedo, de… muchas cosas, del hecho de que no sea el de la foto, que sea un asesino (lo menos probable) o que sea la persona indicada.

Jeff y Nick me acompañaron por si acaso hasta la puerta del café y luego me dejaron a la deriva.

Me senté en una de las mesas buscando desesperadamente a Jake. Estaba retrasado 15 minutos.

"Estoy en el café la mesa de al lado de la ventana."

_"__Yo del otro lado de la ventana. J"_

Di vuelta la cabeza y si. Efectivamente era Jake. Solté un suspiro de alivio y le segui la vista emocionado.

-Luces mas guapo en persona que por foto.. Acaso.. ¿Tenias miedo?

-Tenia un poco miedo del simple hecho de que no fueras tu.

-Bueno, aquí estoy. Jake Williams.

-Blaine Anderson.

* * *

**POV Kurt**

Esa mañana me levante con fiebre. Le avise al director que pusiera a mi suplente, no tenia animos de cantar, y menos con todo lo que me había estado pasando.

Cuando Blaine me conto acerca de que conocio a un chico, me extraño demasiado. Desde que "rompimos" el admitió que no dejaba a nadie entrar en su corazón, ni siquiera a mi, pero.. ¿porque con él? ¿Qué debía tener ese chico diferente a mi?

Oh no.. Yo conozco ese gesto. Se llama celos. Me di una cachetada interior y fui hacia la cocina para preparar mi desayuno.

Durante el almuerzo Santana me estuvo mimando como si fuera mi despedida. Faltaba que me diera de comer en la boca.

-No voy a morir, solo tengo angina.

-Lo sé Kurt, no está malo mimarte de vez en cuando ¿no?

-Si.

-Te noto, distante, cortante, ¿pasó algo con Blaine?

-No, es.. –Comencé a tartamudear- Blaine va a salir con un chico.

-Oh Kurt, y … ¿estas de acuerdo con eso?

Levante la vista confundido y la mire con asombro –El no necesita mi opinión Santana.

Ella solo me asintió y seguimos comiendo. De repente comenzó a reírse por lo bajo hasta que llego a las carcajadas.

-¿Ahora que? –Contesté molesto, soltando el tenedor.

-Mi pequeño Kurtie, estás celoso.

-NO ESTOY CEL… espera es Blaine.

_"__Oh por dios, estoy en el baño, este chico es de ensueño. Es totalmente igual al de la foto. Kurt, no lo puedo creer. Te extraño, y te veo mañana. Xoxo. B"_

-Duj..-Arroje el celular hacia la mesa y me fui a la habitación, a preparar las maletas. Queria salir lo antes posible para no soportar los grititos de cariño de Santana.

Tuve que admitir, sentí un poco de celos por dos cosas, el hecho de que Blaine entregara su corazón a un desconocido y que él mismo le mandara un mensaje poniendo lo lindo que estaba.

Rogaba no encontrarme con ese sujeto. No quería verlo ni tampoco me interesaba. Como a el tampoco le importaba si salía con Sebastian o no.

Esperaba que Blaine se diera cuenta de que el debía estar solo por un tiempo.

Aunque después me percaté que el estuvo solo por dos años.

Estaba empezando a volverme loco, los ensayos excesivos las obras, y mi gripe repentina me sacaban de quicio.

Queria ir un dia antes por 3 simples motivos.

1. Mi dolor en la garganta

2. Verlo a Blaine

3. Necesito saber cuan lindo es ese tal Jake

Comencé a preparar la maleta y me lleve por las dudas, unas frazadas, esos días que estuve allí mori de frio.

Preferia ir en auto, que me llevaría mas de 1 hora, Santana podría hacerlo…

-San…

-Dime.

-¿Me podrias…

-Si Kurt, sube al auto.

Sonrei ante la reacción de Santana y subi con mi maleta a la 4x4.

Honestamente, no sabia donde quedaba la casa de Blaine. Se que quedaba cerca de una plaza pero no se. Ni siquiera sabia cual de todas las plazas era.

* * *

**POV Blaine**

Luego de la pequeña pero especial cita que tuve con Jake, el prometió llamarme para otra más. Estaba emocionado, realmente me atraía, no sabia que un sitio podría funcionar tan bien.

Sabia que ese dia me venia a visitar Kurt, me mando un mensaje que vendría antes, 5 minutos después me pidió la dirección de mi departamento.

Estaba esperándolo con cafés (supuse que estaría Santana) cuando sentí el timbre. Me extrañe porque Kurt no llegaría hasta dentro de 20 minutos mas o menos.

Abri la puerta sorprendido, era Jake.

-Oh Jake, ¿Pero.. como.. – Jake me beso, ni siquiera me dijo hola, simplemente se abalanzó sobre mi, no me dio tiempo a pensar.

Besaba bien, pero no me sentía comodo. Aunque debía admitir. Jake despertó esa pizca de fuego que hace años tenia apagada.

Me tiro al sillón y solo nos separábamos para tomar aire.

* * *

**POV Kurt**

Vi que la puerta estaba abierta, la de entrada. Con Santana fuimos hacia el departamento donde Blaine se alojaba y escuchaba risas y golpes.

No sabia si asustarme o ponerme feliz.

Nos asomamos con cuidado y estaba Blaine con un chico mas alto que el, me atrevo a decir, mas alto que yo, sin ningún sentido de la moda aplastando su boca y su maldita entrepierna contra la de Blaine.

Santana me tomo de la mano y me susurro un "vamos" Yo solo asentí. Al parecer el ruido de tacos de mi amiga saco a Blaine de su trance caliente y se dio cuenta de mi existencia.

-¡Por dios Kurt! –dijo, acomodándose el pantalón, mientras que el otro se lamiaba el labio superior mirando a Blaine inquisitivamente- Llegaste… temprano.

-Si bueno ponie de colores ¿en que piso esta el apartamento de Nick y Jeff?

-Eh eh.. no quería hacerlos enojar.

-Tus horribles corbatines me están provocando –dijo santana con rabia.

-Vamos san, yo se donde es.

-NO ME GUSTA.

La agarre del brazo arrastrándola hacia el departamento de Nick y Jeff. Lo extraño es que Blaine cerró la puerta y siguió.. siguió.. no me interesa lo que haya estado haciendo.

Toque la puerta de Jeff y Nick, que estuvieron muy emocionados con la idea de que los hayamos ido a visitar. Pero sus expresiones decayeron cuando notaron a Santana pisando con ira.

Nos dieron un café y nos cedieron el asiento que quedaba libre en el sillón.

-Um.. ¿Paso algo Kurt? ¿No deberías estar con Blaine?

-Dugh.. –Santana expreso con rabia pero continue de todas formas –Blaine esta, con.. su cita. No soy bienvenido, eso esta seguro.

-¿Cita? –Dijo Jeff mirando amenazadoramente a Nick.

-Si, acerca de eso, Blaine me conto algo. Pero es chiquito, no sabia que iba a llegar tan lejos.

Jeff se paro desesperado tirándose el pelo rubio hacia atrás –¿Qué dijimos? ¿Qué dijimos Nick? Habiamos pautado de que Blaine no saldría con nadie SI NO ERA EL MISMISIMO KURT.-

Nick bajaba la cabeza arrepentido y yo mire a Santana con gesto de confusión –Lo siento Jeff, es que se veía tan emocionado cuando me dijo que lo iba a conocer y yo creía que..

-No, -hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se callara- solo cállate, y déjame pensar.

Santana y yo mirábamos la escena confundidos. Era rarísimo escuchar a Jeff y Nick pelear, prácticamente eran flores todo el tiempo.

-Tú –me dijo señalándome- vas a quedarte aquí esta noche, mañana va a venir Blaine y va a hablar. Punto final.

-El no quiere..

-VA A HACERLO. Y SI NO, LO VOY A OBLIGAR.

Lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido por la ira sin motivos de Jeff, pero supongo que tendría que hacerle caso.

-Escucha Hummel, tengo que volver a casa, ¿estarás bien solo?

Asenti y ella dejo mis maletas cerca de la habitación; saludo a todos y luego se fue.

Jeff y Nick me fueron a comprar los jarabes y no dejaron entrar ni llamar a Blaine en ningún momento.

* * *

**POV Blaine**

_-Momento donde entra Kurt-_

Cerré la puerta agotado, cada vez que me sentía feliz aparecia Kurt, no lo digo en mal sentido, si no en que mi cabeza gira cuando lo veo a el. Hace un momento atrás pude haber estado seguro de que Jake me parecía atractivo, pero ahora, el verlo a Kurt, tan.. tan lindo como siempre, me confunde, simplemente me confunde.

-Soy un completo estúpido.

-Ni que fuera tu novio –dijo Jake irónicamente, aun acostado en el sillón.

-No es que, no.. es complicado.

Jake hizo una mueca y dijo -¿Sabes? Despues de todo, no vales la pena. –Me guiño un ojo, me toco el hombro y se fue.

Me quede mirando la puerta y ni bien la cerro comencé a llorar. No sabia bien porque, pero sentía que lo necesitaba.

Comencé a pensar en todo lo que me había pasado y empezar a tomar decisiones.

Desde que conocio a Kurt se sintió mejor, y en realidad, el dejo ese pequeño hueco en el corazón que le quedaba, solo para el. Estaba dispuesto a cerrar su corazón, pero en realidad lo dejo para Kurt.

Cuando decidimos **ambos** en ser solo amigos, yo no estaba del todo acuerdo. De hecho, jamas lo estuve. Siempre o por lo menos desde que empecé a conocer a Kurt un poco mas de cerca quise ser mas que solo amigos.

Cuando conoci a Jake, crei que era momento de empezar con algo nuevo. Vi a Kurt tan de acuerdo con el tema de "friendzone" que crei que era estúpido seguir intentándolo.

Todo iba supuestamente bien, y como paso la primera vez, llego él, a dar vuelta mi cabeza, por segunda vez consecutiva.

Intenté ir a la casa de Jeff y Nick, pero ellos ni siquiera se dignaron en abrirme la puerta.

Iba a volver al otro dia, eso seguro.

* * *

**POV Kurt**

_-Al dia siguiente-_

Como ya sabia, Jeff debía trabajar en las guardias como enfermero, y Nick debía visitar a su madre. Conclusion: me quedaba todo el dia solo.

No conocía el lugar, asi que no me arriesgaba a salir a la calle completamente a la deriva.

Miré revistas, la tele, tomé café, hablé con Santana y todavía eran las 3 de la tarde. No sabia que hacer para matar el tiempo.

Estaba totalmente aburrido cuando sentí golpear la puerta.

La abri cuidadosamente y era Blaine. Estaba dispuesto a cerrarla otra vez cuando el puso la mano para que no lo hiciera. La solte sin ganas y me abrazo.

No se de donde vino ese abrazo, pero me gusto. Los dos nos quedamos asi, agarrándonos fuertemente.

Cuando salimos del abrazo Blaine me beso, el beso gustaba a salado, debido a mis lagrimas. Definitivamente era una drama queen.

**POV Blaine**

Sin mas rodeos volví a besar a Kurt, el me tomo del cuello y correspondio el beso al instante, llevando sus manos de repente hacia más abajo...

**POV Kurt**

Comencé a jugar con su chomba inconscientemente, a lo que Blaine se rio y termino de quitarsela, para finalmente cargarme hasta el cuarto de Nick y Jeff, rodee su cintura con mis piernas, sentia el miembro de Blaine erecto, eso me excito mas, llegamos a la cama de los chicos y me recostó con cuidado, ambos al instante nos deshicimos de los zapatos de cada uno...

**POV Blaine**

Le quite la camisa Kurt dejando su pecho desnudo, lo bese apasionadamente sin saber que decir para despues dirigirme a su cuello, no imaginaba que fuera una parte muy sensible para kurt, pues al instante del contacto comenzó a gemió, lentamente baje mis manos recorriendo su abdomen hasta llegar al borde del chupin de kurt, lo desabroché y se lo quite sin dejar de besarle el cuello...

**POV Kurt**

Yo pasaba mis manos por toda su espalda, estaba bastante excitado, Blaine empezó a bajar por mi cuello dejando un recorrido de besos, hundía mi estomago ante la sensacion de los labios de Blaine, y llegó al borde de mi boxer, lo bajo con sus manos y termino de quitarlo con la ayuda de mis pies, siguió el camino de besos donde habia quedado hasta la punta de mi miembro...

**POV Blaine**

No lo queria hacer sufrir mas, asi que meti lo mas que pude de su miembro a mi boca, haciendo que Kurt gimiera y se aferrara a las sabanas de mi cama, succionaba y algunas veces cuando lo sacaba lo raspaba con mis dientes, los gemidos de Kurt empezaron a oirse mas y mas entre cortados, estaba llegando, no queria que se corriera en mi boca, asi que me aparté y rapidamente me deshice de la ropa que aun me quedaba ...

**POV Kurt**

Blaine buscó el lubricante en la mesa de noche de los chicos, rio cuando vio que estaba perfectamente preparado y untó en sus dedos un poco, me mordi el labio al saber que esos dedos estarian dentro de mi, comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas luchaban y cuando menos espere senti un dedo dentro de mi haciendo que gimiera en los labios de blaine, lo metia y lo sacaba, no tardo mucho en agregarse otro dedo, haciendo movimientos de tijera lo cual hizo que arqueara mi espalda, un tercer dedo se unió, esta vez enterré mis uñas en la espalda de Blaine, mientras nos besabamos mordi uno de sus labios...

**POV Blaine**

" Blaine... follame..." alcancé a escuchar entre cortadamente de Kurt, saque mis dedos de el y me dirigí al lubricante, pero Kurt me detuvo, lo tomó y el untó lubricante en mi miembro, masturbandolo, jalé mi cabeza para atras en un gemido y Kurt aprovechó para besar mi cuello, lo acomode en la cama y me puse sobre el alineando mi miembro en su entrada, empecé a penetrarlo lentamente, viendo como Kurt cerraba los ojos, al principio se veia con dolor, lo bese y el me susurró que me moviera, saque mi miembro para embestirlo de nuevo, un poco mas fuerte, asi fue al principio pero conforme pasaban mas embestidas mas fuerza les ponia , haciendo que el respaldo de la cama pegará contra la pared, Kurt gimió mas alto, dandome a entender que habia dado con su prostata, asi que di mis embestidas mas fuertes, entre gemidos Kurt gritó mi nombre, se vino entre ambos vientres, lo embestí una vez mas y me vine dentro de el, me relajé y sali de el, me acosté a su lado y lo miré.

-Eres … un … -dio un suspiro largo- maldito psicópata.

Rei ante ese comentario y la repentina falta de respiración de Kurt.

-Si iba a saber que íbamos a terminar asi hubiera golpeado la puerta un poco antes.

Quedamos los dos profundamente dormidos.

* * *

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí Nick.

Kurt se despertó desesperadamente y se tapo mas de lo que estaba y yo simplemente me acomode un poco los rulos mirando a Nick y Jeff.

-Perdon chicos, ya me voy. –Tome mi pantalón, me lo puse por debajo de las sabanas y antes de irme le susurré- ¿Vienes?

Kurt asintió frenéticamente, lo dejamos cambiarse y salimos los dos hacia mi departamento.

**POV Jeff**

Vi salir a Kurt dando un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo de la mano con Blaine. Definitivamente mi plan había funcionado a la perfeccion.

* * *

_Woaaaah perdon por la tardanza, pero este cap es super especial, espero que les haya gustado, y queria darle mil mil gracias a mi escritora favorita de escenas perver Ale! Me salvaste la vida un monton de veces, mil mil gracias. Espero les haya gustado! Nos leemos el domingo!_

_Sofi_


	12. Capitulo 10

_¡Hola! Primero que nada perdón por no bajar capítulos nuevos. Tuve un pequeño problema. Estoy re contenta porque.. ¡tengo 7 seguidores y 1000+ visitas! Gracias por todo su apoyo. Sin más, los dejo leer._

* * *

Capitulo 11

Jeff no sabia si se sentía abandonado. Habian pasado 3 dias desde que Kurt y Blaine no se separaban ni por un momento. Para su suerte, el morocho pidió unos días libres, y como Jeff estaba disponible, el jefe de guardia acepto sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

**POV KURT**

Era el 3er dia que pasaba con Blaine. Los primeros dos días, luego del acontecimiento "sexual", él se volvió algo adicto al sexo. Si, me encantaba, pero hasta ahí nomás.

Como era de esperarse, me había invitado a una cita. Pero no en Nueva York, ni tampoco en su pueblo, sino en Westerville. No le quería decir, porque no quería arruinar la velada, ni tampoco los 3 maravillosos días que estábamos pasando juntos, pero mi voz disminuyo un monton; hacia un esfuerzo milagroso para no hablar con la voz rasposa.

Todos los días me tomaba ese jarabe de color café con gusto a frutilla asquerosamente mezclado con remedio agrio. Era una especie de gotero, dos gotas por la mañana, y dos por la noche. Tenia que encajar directamente en la garganta.

Como dije, el sabor y olor era agridulce, asi que agradecía a dios que cada vez que Blaine me iba a besar no se daba cuenta del jarabe que tomaba y lo mal que estaba.

En la mañana antes de partir a Westerville, me levante 15 minutos antes que Blaine asi me tomaba mis gotas diarias.

Fui al baño pero no encontraba el gotero. Comencé a desesperar de tal forma que tire un monton de otros remedios que Blaine guardaba por si acaso. Se rompieron algunos frascos y él se levanto de inmediato.

Con un ataque de nervios puse las gotas rápidamente en el exacto momento en que llego Blaine.

Se quedó parado en la puerta con una mirada que no me gusto nada -¿Qué se supone que es eso?

Mire las gotas y me las guarde en el bolsillo –Nada, n-nada n-no se de que estas hablando.

Blaine se me acerco enojado y saco las gotas de mi pantalón mirando con una ceja levantada, la descripción del medicamento -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste eh? ¿Por qué? Crei que empezando otra vez seria un nuevo comienzo para que me confies todo y… -se toco la cabeza en señal de desesperación – Demonios Kurt, soy un doctor. Me tendrías que confiar todo. ¿Estaré en la habitación de acuerdo?

Yo lo miraba mordiéndome el labio y con una mano en el brazo. Totalmente preocupado y sorprendido por la reacción de Blaine.

Es decir, la podría entender, el se preocupaba mucho por mi. Pero wow…

* * *

**POV BLAINE**

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste eh? ¿Por qué? Crei que empezando otra vez seria un nuevo comienzo para que me confies todo y.. –Ya no sabia que hacer, me agarre la cabeza y continue hablando –Demonios Kurt soy un doctor. Me tendrías que confiar todo. ¿Estaré en la habitación de acuerdo?.

Fui a la habitación porque sabia porque le estaba pasando eso.

El golpe en la garganta fue demasiado fuerte, ya el impacto de por si, rasgó muchísimo sus cuerdas vocales. Y lo mas importante, su esófago. Ademas nunca le quise decir, pero le entraron pequeñas y minimas porciones de vidrio, es por eso que tiene siempre la traquea tan inflamada y la siente rasposa.

Deberia decirle y disculparme, al fin y al cabo , los dos nos mentimos mutuamente.

_"__No arruines todo ahora, tienes una cita. Jeff"_

Sonrei ante el mensaje y fui hacia la cocina a disculparme con Kurt.

Me lleve la imagen mas tierna del mundo. Yendo hacia allí tenia que pasar si o si por la puerta del baño, y me encontré a mi futuro novio sentado limpiando todo.

Me apoye sobre el marco de la puerta hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba allí.

-No tienes que hacer eso de veras. –Kurt levanto la vista y siguió limpiando, como ignorando mi comentario- Lo siento, lo siento. No debi decirte eso, no quiero que estemos mal –Me agache y lo abrace de costado apoyando mi cabeza en el hueco que quedaba. –¿Hoy tenemos una cita recuerdas?

-¿Qué hay de este desastre?

-A Jeff le encanta limpiar –De hecho lo odiaba, pero con tal de que su Blainey, como me llamaba el este con mi Kurt, estaba todo genial-Vamos, date una ducha y te espero, el viaje es largo.

Kurt solo asintió y se metio en la ducha.

Mi instinto sexual y masculino me decían que me meta allí dentro y mi instinto cursi decía que solo prepare la ropa.

Asi que fui y prepare la ropa.

Tenia terror de encontrarme con Cooper o algo por el estilo, pero el ya no vivía ahí, estaba en Nueva York. Y mis padres en Lima.

Le avise a Jeff y Nick que dejaría la casa sola por lo menos hasta la noche.

No iba a ser nada formal, iba a ser una especie de picnic cerca de una casa, asi que de traje no íbamos a ir, definitivamente.

Me puse un jean oscuro azul con una camisa a cuadros y un Montgomery negro. Cuando vi salir a Kurt del baño el tenia puesto un chupin rojo, una camisa negra con bordes del mismo color y un saco negro.

Practicamente con solo verlo babeaba y si no fuera porque ya había preparado todo lo hubiera tirado a la cama en ese mismo instante.

-Estas realmente hermoso ángel

Kurt se ruborizo ante mi cumplido y la forma en que lo llame, adoraba su rubor, era demasiado tierno. –G-gracias. Vos.. también.

Le sonreí, le tome la mano y partimos hacia Westerville.

* * *

Cada vez que veía películas románticas no faltaba la escena de la pareja principal tomándose la mano durante un viaje en el auto. Siempre pensé que eran tonterías, que eso no existía. Pero cuando Kurt me tomo la mano todos mis pensamientos desvanecieron por completo. Como si cada vez que lo viera a el, mi mente divaga y hasta tartamudeo cuando de el se trata. Lo quería, realmente lo quería, era una persona muy especial en mi vida. Kurt lleno ese espacio vacio que tenia en mi corazón, y que nunca con nadie lo pude llenar.

* * *

**POV KURT**

El viaje fue bastante largo, pero muy tierno. Justo en la radio comenzó a sonar "Perfect" de Pink. La comencé a tararear y Blaine comenzó a cantarla conmigo. Era demasiado Diario de una Pasión.

Creí que íbamos a ir a un café o algo, pero me sorprendí cuando vi que saco una canasta y me miro dándome el mantel. Me cedió el brazo que le quedaba libre y me dijo "¿Vamos?". Asentí y seguimos un sendero que conducía a la playa.

Llegamos justo al atardecer, o sea que la playa estaba perfecta.

No nos acercamos mucho a la orilla, pero lo suficiente como para ver el hermoso paisaje que había delante de nosotros.

Acomodamos el mantel y pusimos la canasta.

Blaine saco un pequeño bol con sándwiches y una lata de Coca-Cola light. Sonrei cuando vi que recordó lo que le dije el dia en que nos conocimos.

Estabamos muy entretenidos comiendo hasta que llego un momento en que nos quedamos en silencio, admirando la costa y todo lo demás. Decidi romper el hielo.

-¿Qué somos?-Blaine me miro confundido-Es decir, tuvimos s..sex…

-Sexo. Si. Continua.

Alce las cejas ante la tranquilidad sobre el tema pero continue –Bueno, y no se.

-Planeaba pedírtelo hoy luego de un hermoso beso que te quería dar de la mano cerca del mar, asi que teóricamente, arruinaste mi plan.

Sonrei por la ternura –¡Oh! Yo no arruiné nada.

-Todo, arruinaste todo. Queria que lo recordaras siempre.-Blaine fingio enojo e hizo puchero y cruzo sus brazos.

Tome su barbilla mirándolo fijamente y le dije-De cualquier manera que lo hagas, siempre lo voy a recordar.

* * *

**POV BLAINE**

Corte el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambos y le di un calido beso. Lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastre por poco hacia la orilla.

-¿Me quieres?

-Si te quie… -Lo bese otra vez y continue.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Kurt solto una carcajada demasiado dulce para mis oídos –Si tonto. Si

Lo abracé fuertemente y le saque su saco y el mio. Ignore las preguntas innecesarias de Kurt y lo tire al piso haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡NO! ¡NO! BASTA NO, MI ROPA BLAINE OH DIOS –Kurt estaba tentado, definitivamente, nunca lo escuche reir asi era una dulce y hermosa melodía para mis oídos.

-Asi que aceptas ¿eh?

- SI JAJAJAJA. SI SI.

-Wow, no hace falta que lo repitas Sr. Hummel.

Kurt abrió la boca y con su ventaja de ser mas alto me dio vuelta y me hacia cosquillas a mi.

Nos quedamos asi por un rato largo, escuchando las quejas de Kurt acerca de su camisa cuya marca no recuerdo.

* * *

15 minutos después nos levantamos y tomamos la canasta para dejarla en el auto.

Detuve a Kurt antes de que entrara al auto, porque quería mostrarle la vieja casa donde vivía.

Estaba cerca de dos cuadras de allí, asi que fuimos caminando. Me estremecí cuando sentí la mano fría de Kurt entrelazando la mía.

La casa no era ni muy grande ni muy chica.

Tenia una puerta grande de color blanca con ventanas a los costados del mismo color.

Todo mi hogar era color amarillo crema. Las flores estaban marchitas y lo que antes me parecía alegre, ahora solo me trae malos recuerdos.

Kurt miraba toda la casa fascinado. Según el la decoración era exquisita, y que mi madre tenia un gran gusto para decoración de interiores.

Trate de irme de allí rápido porque tenia una mala sensación. Y no sabia porque.

Estabamos saliendo de allí cuando como había predicho me crucé con ¿quien podría ser?

¡COOPER! Oh si. Nada mejor para alegrar la noche.

Me quede totalmente helado ante su presencia, y estaba derecho a pegarle un buen pueñetazo, como se lo tendría que haber dado el dia que lo encontré.

Kurt me detuvo y se dio cuenta completamente quien era el que estaba parado en la vereda, sin dar ni un paso atrás ni para adelante.

-Lo único que te pido es que te vayas ¿de acuerdo? No arruines la cita que estoy teniendo con mi hermoso novio. No arruines mas mi vida, vete, no te quiero ver. Nunca mas. Jamás en mi vida te voy a perdonar. Solo vete ¿quieres?

-Ohhh Blainey Days, ¿acaso nunca vas a aprender? Te odie desde el momento en que naciste, siempre obtuviste todo. Hasta el mejor hombre de Nueva York- me contesto con un guiño-Y era momento de que alguien te enseñara lo que es bueno.

-¡ME TIENES HARTO, VETE , NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE BLAINE SOLO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS. YA ARRUINASTE DEMASIADO SU VIDA AHORA VETE!.-Me sorprendi ante la reacción de Kurt, a medida que iba gritando todo lo que tenia en su interior se iba acercando a Cooper. Y cuando termino de hablar le pego un puñetazo tan fuerte que le hizo sangrar la nariz a Cooper.

-Esto no queda asi ¿escuchaste? –Intenté agarrar a Kurt, pero estaba demasiado furioso-Sueltame. Lo siento cariño, es que , me saco de quicio, ¿nos podemos ir? –Me quede admirando a Kurt, su valentía y su **coraje** eran demasiado grandes-¿Qué pasa?

-Te amo.

Kurt se ruborizo ligeramente y me sonrió. Se que aun no era capaz de decirlo, pero que lo sentía eso estaba seguro.

La cita no estaba arruinada, es mas, me di cuenta de que sentía un sentimiento mas fuerte por Kurt, mas del hecho de simple querer.

Supongo que… lo amo.

* * *

_¡WOAAAH! ¿Les gusto? Queria agradecerles por bancarse la espera, significa mucho para mi __J_

_¡Un gran saludo y besitos (muá) a Giuuly Estefa!_

_Espero les haya gustado. Los ama y adora… Sofi __J_


	13. Capitulo 11

_¡Hola! Primero que nada perdón por no bajar capítulos nuevos. Tuve un pequeño problema. Estoy re contenta porque.. ¡tengo 7 seguidores y 1000+ visitas! Gracias por todo su apoyo. Sin más, los dejo leer._

* * *

Capitulo 11

Jeff no sabia si se sentía abandonado. Habian pasado 3 dias desde que Kurt y Blaine no se separaban ni por un momento. Para su suerte, el morocho pidió unos días libres, y como Jeff estaba disponible, el jefe de guardia acepto sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

**POV KURT**

Era el 3er dia que pasaba con Blaine. Los primeros dos días, luego del acontecimiento "sexual", él se volvió algo adicto al sexo. Si, me encantaba, pero hasta ahí nomás.

Como era de esperarse, me había invitado a una cita. Pero no en Nueva York, ni tampoco en su pueblo, sino en Westerville. No le quería decir, porque no quería arruinar la velada, ni tampoco los 3 maravillosos días que estábamos pasando juntos, pero mi voz disminuyo un monton; hacia un esfuerzo milagroso para no hablar con la voz rasposa.

Todos los días me tomaba ese jarabe de color café con gusto a frutilla asquerosamente mezclado con remedio agrio. Era una especie de gotero, dos gotas por la mañana, y dos por la noche. Tenia que encajar directamente en la garganta.

Como dije, el sabor y olor era agridulce, asi que agradecía a dios que cada vez que Blaine me iba a besar no se daba cuenta del jarabe que tomaba y lo mal que estaba.

En la mañana antes de partir a Westerville, me levante 15 minutos antes que Blaine asi me tomaba mis gotas diarias.

Fui al baño pero no encontraba el gotero. Comencé a desesperar de tal forma que tire un monton de otros remedios que Blaine guardaba por si acaso. Se rompieron algunos frascos y él se levanto de inmediato.

Con un ataque de nervios puse las gotas rápidamente en el exacto momento en que llego Blaine.

Se quedó parado en la puerta con una mirada que no me gusto nada -¿Qué se supone que es eso?

Mire las gotas y me las guarde en el bolsillo –Nada, n-nada n-no se de que estas hablando.

Blaine se me acerco enojado y saco las gotas de mi pantalón mirando con una ceja levantada, la descripción del medicamento -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste eh? ¿Por qué? Crei que empezando otra vez seria un nuevo comienzo para que me confies todo y… -se toco la cabeza en señal de desesperación – Demonios Kurt, soy un doctor. Me tendrías que confiar todo. ¿Estaré en la habitación de acuerdo?

Yo lo miraba mordiéndome el labio y con una mano en el brazo. Totalmente preocupado y sorprendido por la reacción de Blaine.

Es decir, la podría entender, el se preocupaba mucho por mi. Pero wow…

* * *

**POV BLAINE**

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste eh? ¿Por qué? Crei que empezando otra vez seria un nuevo comienzo para que me confies todo y.. –Ya no sabia que hacer, me agarre la cabeza y continue hablando –Demonios Kurt soy un doctor. Me tendrías que confiar todo. ¿Estaré en la habitación de acuerdo?.

Fui a la habitación porque sabia porque le estaba pasando eso.

El golpe en la garganta fue demasiado fuerte, ya el impacto de por si, rasgó muchísimo sus cuerdas vocales. Y lo mas importante, su esófago. Ademas nunca le quise decir, pero le entraron pequeñas y minimas porciones de vidrio, es por eso que tiene siempre la traquea tan inflamada y la siente rasposa.

Deberia decirle y disculparme, al fin y al cabo , los dos nos mentimos mutuamente.

_"__No arruines todo ahora, tienes una cita. Jeff"_

Sonrei ante el mensaje y fui hacia la cocina a disculparme con Kurt.

Me lleve la imagen mas tierna del mundo. Yendo hacia allí tenia que pasar si o si por la puerta del baño, y me encontré a mi futuro novio sentado limpiando todo.

Me apoye sobre el marco de la puerta hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba allí.

-No tienes que hacer eso de veras. –Kurt levanto la vista y siguió limpiando, como ignorando mi comentario- Lo siento, lo siento. No debi decirte eso, no quiero que estemos mal –Me agache y lo abrace de costado apoyando mi cabeza en el hueco que quedaba. –¿Hoy tenemos una cita recuerdas?

-¿Qué hay de este desastre?

-A Jeff le encanta limpiar –De hecho lo odiaba, pero con tal de que su Blainey, como me llamaba el este con mi Kurt, estaba todo genial-Vamos, date una ducha y te espero, el viaje es largo.

Kurt solo asintió y se metio en la ducha.

Mi instinto sexual y masculino me decían que me meta allí dentro y mi instinto cursi decía que solo prepare la ropa.

Asi que fui y prepare la ropa.

Tenia terror de encontrarme con Cooper o algo por el estilo, pero el ya no vivía ahí, estaba en Nueva York. Y mis padres en Lima.

Le avise a Jeff y Nick que dejaría la casa sola por lo menos hasta la noche.

No iba a ser nada formal, iba a ser una especie de picnic cerca de una casa, asi que de traje no íbamos a ir, definitivamente.

Me puse un jean oscuro azul con una camisa a cuadros y un Montgomery negro. Cuando vi salir a Kurt del baño el tenia puesto un chupin rojo, una camisa negra con bordes del mismo color y un saco negro.

Practicamente con solo verlo babeaba y si no fuera porque ya había preparado todo lo hubiera tirado a la cama en ese mismo instante.

-Estas realmente hermoso ángel

Kurt se ruborizo ante mi cumplido y la forma en que lo llame, adoraba su rubor, era demasiado tierno. –G-gracias. Vos.. también.

Le sonreí, le tome la mano y partimos hacia Westerville.

* * *

Cada vez que veía películas románticas no faltaba la escena de la pareja principal tomándose la mano durante un viaje en el auto. Siempre pensé que eran tonterías, que eso no existía. Pero cuando Kurt me tomo la mano todos mis pensamientos desvanecieron por completo. Como si cada vez que lo viera a el, mi mente divaga y hasta tartamudeo cuando de el se trata. Lo quería, realmente lo quería, era una persona muy especial en mi vida. Kurt lleno ese espacio vacio que tenia en mi corazón, y que nunca con nadie lo pude llenar.

* * *

**POV KURT**

El viaje fue bastante largo, pero muy tierno. Justo en la radio comenzó a sonar "Perfect" de Pink. La comencé a tararear y Blaine comenzó a cantarla conmigo. Era demasiado Diario de una Pasión.

Creí que íbamos a ir a un café o algo, pero me sorprendí cuando vi que saco una canasta y me miro dándome el mantel. Me cedió el brazo que le quedaba libre y me dijo "¿Vamos?". Asentí y seguimos un sendero que conducía a la playa.

Llegamos justo al atardecer, o sea que la playa estaba perfecta.

No nos acercamos mucho a la orilla, pero lo suficiente como para ver el hermoso paisaje que había delante de nosotros.

Acomodamos el mantel y pusimos la canasta.

Blaine saco un pequeño bol con sándwiches y una lata de Coca-Cola light. Sonrei cuando vi que recordó lo que le dije el dia en que nos conocimos.

Estabamos muy entretenidos comiendo hasta que llego un momento en que nos quedamos en silencio, admirando la costa y todo lo demás. Decidi romper el hielo.

-¿Qué somos?-Blaine me miro confundido-Es decir, tuvimos s..sex…

-Sexo. Si. Continua.

Alce las cejas ante la tranquilidad sobre el tema pero continue –Bueno, y no se.

-Planeaba pedírtelo hoy luego de un hermoso beso que te quería dar de la mano cerca del mar, asi que teóricamente, arruinaste mi plan.

Sonrei por la ternura –¡Oh! Yo no arruiné nada.

-Todo, arruinaste todo. Queria que lo recordaras siempre.-Blaine fingio enojo e hizo puchero y cruzo sus brazos.

Tome su barbilla mirándolo fijamente y le dije-De cualquier manera que lo hagas, siempre lo voy a recordar.

* * *

**POV BLAINE**

Corte el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambos y le di un calido beso. Lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastre por poco hacia la orilla.

-¿Me quieres?

-Si te quie… -Lo bese otra vez y continue.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Kurt solto una carcajada demasiado dulce para mis oídos –Si tonto. Si

Lo abracé fuertemente y le saque su saco y el mio. Ignore las preguntas innecesarias de Kurt y lo tire al piso haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡NO! ¡NO! BASTA NO, MI ROPA BLAINE OH DIOS –Kurt estaba tentado, definitivamente, nunca lo escuche reir asi era una dulce y hermosa melodía para mis oídos.

-Asi que aceptas ¿eh?

- SI JAJAJAJA. SI SI.

-Wow, no hace falta que lo repitas Sr. Hummel.

Kurt abrió la boca y con su ventaja de ser mas alto me dio vuelta y me hacia cosquillas a mi.

Nos quedamos asi por un rato largo, escuchando las quejas de Kurt acerca de su camisa cuya marca no recuerdo.

* * *

15 minutos después nos levantamos y tomamos la canasta para dejarla en el auto.

Detuve a Kurt antes de que entrara al auto, porque quería mostrarle la vieja casa donde vivía.

Estaba cerca de dos cuadras de allí, asi que fuimos caminando. Me estremecí cuando sentí la mano fría de Kurt entrelazando la mía.

La casa no era ni muy grande ni muy chica.

Tenia una puerta grande de color blanca con ventanas a los costados del mismo color.

Todo mi hogar era color amarillo crema. Las flores estaban marchitas y lo que antes me parecía alegre, ahora solo me trae malos recuerdos.

Kurt miraba toda la casa fascinado. Según el la decoración era exquisita, y que mi madre tenia un gran gusto para decoración de interiores.

Trate de irme de allí rápido porque tenia una mala sensación. Y no sabia porque.

Estabamos saliendo de allí cuando como había predicho me crucé con ¿quien podría ser?

¡COOPER! Oh si. Nada mejor para alegrar la noche.

Me quede totalmente helado ante su presencia, y estaba derecho a pegarle un buen pueñetazo, como se lo tendría que haber dado el dia que lo encontré.

Kurt me detuvo y se dio cuenta completamente quien era el que estaba parado en la vereda, sin dar ni un paso atrás ni para adelante.

-Lo único que te pido es que te vayas ¿de acuerdo? No arruines la cita que estoy teniendo con mi hermoso novio. No arruines mas mi vida, vete, no te quiero ver. Nunca mas. Jamás en mi vida te voy a perdonar. Solo vete ¿quieres?

-Ohhh Blainey Days, ¿acaso nunca vas a aprender? Te odie desde el momento en que naciste, siempre obtuviste todo. Hasta el mejor hombre de Nueva York- me contesto con un guiño-Y era momento de que alguien te enseñara lo que es bueno.

-¡ME TIENES HARTO, VETE , NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE BLAINE SOLO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS. YA ARRUINASTE DEMASIADO SU VIDA AHORA VETE!.-Me sorprendi ante la reacción de Kurt, a medida que iba gritando todo lo que tenia en su interior se iba acercando a Cooper. Y cuando termino de hablar le pego un puñetazo tan fuerte que le hizo sangrar la nariz a Cooper.

-Esto no queda asi ¿escuchaste? –Intenté agarrar a Kurt, pero estaba demasiado furioso-Sueltame. Lo siento cariño, es que , me saco de quicio, ¿nos podemos ir? –Me quede admirando a Kurt, su valentía y su **coraje** eran demasiado grandes-¿Qué pasa?

-Te amo.

Kurt se ruborizo ligeramente y me sonrió. Se que aun no era capaz de decirlo, pero que lo sentía eso estaba seguro.

La cita no estaba arruinada, es mas, me di cuenta de que sentía un sentimiento mas fuerte por Kurt, mas del hecho de simple querer.

Supongo que… lo amo.

* * *

_¡WOAAAH! ¿Les gusto? Queria agradecerles por bancarse la espera, significa mucho para mi __J_

_¡Un gran saludo y besitos (muá) a Giuuly Estefa!_

_Espero les haya gustado. Los ama y adora… Sofi __J_


	14. Capitulo 12

_¡Hola! Queria preguntarles una cosa. Cambiaron muchísimo los niveles de audiencia. Tuve muy pocos esta vez. ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? Porque si es asi díganme, no los voy a perseguir con una antorcha y quemarlos, ¡mientras mas criticas mejor!_

_Otra cosa, lo que aparezca con cursiva son mensajes o parte de canciones de la obra de Kurt, por si se sienten desconcertados._

_Como sea, los dejo leer._

* * *

Capitulo 12

**POV Kurt**

Partimos desde Westerville hacia Nueva York. Él directamente me iba a llevar a mi hogar. Sé que aun le costaba a Blaine ir hasta Nueva York, mas que nada con lo que paso ; los recuerdos lo shockearon.

Sabia que Rachel iba a quedarse unos días en nuestro apartamento porque Finn iba a la armada por unos meses. Iba a ser frustrante, pero lo tenia que aguantar.

Notaba extraño a Blaine, ni triste ni enojado, ni nada. Fue desde ese "Te amo". Yo tengo una estricta regla acerca de los "Te amo", para mi es un sentimiento muy fuerte y muy difícil de comunicar, no estoy diciendo que no lo sienta, simplemente que se me hace muy duro decirle un simple "Yo también".

Hicimos una parada antes de llegar a NY en una estación de servicio. Yo me quede sentado en el capó admirando cada simple y pequeño detalle del campo mas aburrido que vi.

* * *

**POV Blaine**

Paramos en la estación de servicio, necesitaba llamar a Jeff y contarle lo mas resumido posible, y decirle algo que el nunca me creyo.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS QUÉ?!

-Crei que lo entenderías. –Suspire sobre el teléfono y escuche a un Jeff totalmente tentado de la risa.

-¿Y recién te diste cuenta?

Saque el celular de mi oreja y lo mire con un gesto confundido- Eh.. Uh… Supongo.

-Te lo hice para asustarte y que escupas todo, ahora quiero que le cuentes al tio Jeffrey que paso.

Blaine sonrio y le conto todo, excepto la parte del sexo, le conto perfectamente cada detalle.

-Ese chico esta totalmente enamorado de ti Blaine, no lo dudes, el que no haya contestado tu "te amo" capaz para el fue demasiado pronto pero de seguro lo siente. Quedate tranquilo.

-Gracias Jeff. No se que haría sin ti, honestamente.

Corté la llamada y cuando estaba volviendo hacia el auto Kurt no estaba. Lo más calmado posible comencé a buscar y por lo lejos vi su inconfundible figura con su jopo excelentemente formado y … ese reflejo rubio… era la muerte para mi.

Camine lentamente hacia el, y a medida que me iba acercando, me di cuenta que tenia los ojos cerrados y arrugada la nariz. Pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me senté al lado de él, tratando de no hacer ruido, Kurt se dio cuenta y sin decir una sola palabra se apoyo sobre mis piernas. Me sorprendi un poco, debo admitirlo, pero me encanto. Adore esa sensación de tenerlo cerca, mas que nada con esa paz que era inconfundible.

Nos quedamos entre 15 minutos asi. Hasta que decidi romper el silencio.

-Hey. ¿Estas bien? –le dije acariciando el pelo y apreciando cada toque y caricia.

Dio vuelta su cabeza para mirarme directamente y me dijo –Estoy bien, solo estaba disfrutando de esta paz antes de volver al ruido y las entrevistas. Y más importante –tocando mi barbilla y obligándome a que lo mirara- disfrutar de ti.

Levantó un poco la cabeza y compartimos el mas dulce de los besos. Fue un "Te extraño", un "Te amo" y un "Nunca me dejes ir".

Luego, el se levantó, no antes de que le impidiera y lo tirara del brazo, logrando que se cayera. Terminamos rodando sin parar por todo el prado de hojas y flores que había por el camino. Cuando por fin paré tome a Kurt de la camisa y lo atraje hacia mi. Él dio un resoplido de enojado y decía cosas que ni importancia le daba. Me recosté encima de él y le quite las hojas, acomodándole el perfecto cabello y admirando esos ojos azules que me llevaban a otro camino. Un lugar que no conocía, pero de todas formas me encantaba.

Lo abracé fuertemente y Kurt siguiéndome el juego enredo sus piernas y comenzó a darme juguetones besos en el cuello, uno de ellos quedo marcado por una pequeña mancha morada, y con una voz profunda me susurro, muy cerca del lóbulo de mi oreja "para que todos sepan que eres novio del asombroso, exitoso pero mas importante mio, de Kurt Hummel"

Sonrei ante el comentario y lo ayude a levantarse para que podamos volver el camino hacia su hogar.

* * *

**POV Kurt**

Nuestra despedida no fue dramática ni nada. Primero que nada, no nos pudimos besar y tuve que caminar 4 cuadras hasta llegar a mi departamento por los periodistas. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y se fue a su pequeño pueblo.

Tome mis bolsos y comencé a caminar, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Estos días había pasado lo mejor de mi vida. Este chico me esta matando, me hizo pasar todo lo que siempre soñé: Un beso en un prado con flores, mi primera vez con el fue super especial, el dia que me pidió por una cita. Excepto por la manera en que nos conocimos. Estaba hundido en mis pensamientos totalmente ignorando los comentarios y preguntas de los periodistas.

Rachel me recibió con un calido abrazo y Santana con una nalgada en el trasero. Hice un gesto de dolor, porque aun asi, me dolia desde hace 3 dias.

Ella abrió la boca exageradamente y comenzó a gritar "¡LO HICISTE KURT! ¡LO HICISTE!". Rachel me miraba a mi con confusión, pero no entendia nada –como siempre- .

Comencé a sacar las cosas de las maletas y revisar el guión para la obra del otro dia. Además no debía olvidar que tenia que llamar o mensajear a Blaine para avisarle que llegue vivo de los periodistas.

"Estoy vivo xoxo. K"

_"__¿No te mordieron?. B"_

"No, siempre sano y precavido para que me esperes en la cama ;). K"

_"__Oh. Esta bien, tengo que ir a trabajar, te extraño. Dulces sueños Kurt. B"_

Sonrei ante el mensaje y continue repasando el guión. Antes de dormir Santana, Rachel y yo tuvimos una "noche de chicas" exceptuando que yo era un chico.

-Entonces dime, ¿Lo hiciste con Blaine?

Rachel hizo una cara de asco pero trate de decirlo lo mas cuidadoso posible – Uh… si. Pero no voy a decir nada más. No quiero hablar de mi vida sexual con una heterosexual.

-Oh Kurt, no te preocupes, Rachel vete a dormir –Rachel se sorprendio y contesto- Solo me voy a dormir porque no quiero escuchar sus charlas de sexo gay. No se ofendan.

Rachel se levanto con su taza de té y cuando los dos escuchamos la cortina cerrarse nos miramos y Santana me dijo "ESCUPE TODO, HASTA EL ULTIMO DETALLE."

* * *

_ It's off, it's on_

_ The party's just begun_

_ I promise this_

_ This drink is my last one_

_ I know that I fucked up again_

_ Because I lost my only friend_

* * *

-Bueno… Fue dulce por supuesto. El fue muy cuidadoso conmigo. Aunque sacó la perra sexual en mi interior

* * *

_ God forgive my sins_

_ Don't leave me, I_

_ Oh I will hate myself until I die_

* * *

..Él fue el que mando por supuesto, yo prácticamente no sé nada del tema. Respetó todas mis decisiones.

* * *

_ My heart would break without you_

_ Might not awake without you_

_ Been hurting low, from living high for so long_

_ I'm sorry, and I love you_

_ Sing with me, "Bell Bottom Blue"_

_ I'll keep searching for an answer cause I need you more than dope_

* * *

…Casi fue como una especie de sexo de reconciliacion. Ese dia nos habíamos peleado. Ahí me di cuenta que si perdia a Blaine mi vida estaría mas o menos acabada.

* * *

_ I need you more than dope_

_ Need you more than dope_

_ Need you more than dope_

_ I need you more than dope_

* * *

…Fue perfecto San, no se como explicarlo. Creo que debes saber lo especial que te sientes que una persona como tú, con tus mismas decisiones y opiniones tenga algo tan intimo de ti mismo. Es decir.. el sexo. No es un sentimiento físico, es algo emocional, debe sentirse con el corazón y no con nuestros órganos sexuales.

* * *

_ My heart would break without you_

_ Might not awake without you_

_ Been hurting low, from living high for so long_

_ I'm sorry, and I love you_

_ Sing with me, "Bell Bottom Blue"_

_ I'll keep searching for an answer cause I need you more than dope_

* * *

…Creo.. que me estoy enamorando San, no se si eso es bueno o malo o muy pronto, porque honestamente no me interesa. Pero creo que lo amo. El ya me lo dijo, el me dijo que me amaba, pero no respondi porque no estaba seguro. Pero supongo y creo que lo amo…

* * *

_ I need you more_

_ Need you more_

_ I need you more than dope_

_El publico estallo en aplausos, como siempre. Dope fue un gran éxito. Kurt hizo un gesto de gracias con las manos y se retiró del escenario._

* * *

-Tal vez no sea la persona adecuada para hablar de temas que se traten con el amor, esa seria Berry. Seré una perra y tratare mal a la gente, porque la odio –Rei ante eso- pero estoy enamorada, se lo que es el amor, no soy un diablo sin sentimientos. Estoy enamorada de Brit. Adoro todo, su forma de ser, su forma de actuar, su belleza, interna y externa. Amo todo de ella, simplemente no lo puedo explicar. Mi primera vez fue con ella en la secundaria, aun no estaba segura ella si era lesbiana, pero ambas lo disfrutamos, y como tú dijiste fue algo que sentimos las dos, y algo que nunca podre olvidar. Amo a Brittany, como Rachel ama a Finn, como Sam a Mercedes y como tú amas a Blaine. Ahora llámalo y dile que lo amas, idiota enamorado.

-Gracias San, no sabes lo que me haz ayudado. Te quiero tanto y te odio tanto algunas veces.

-Ya lo sé –dijo con aire orgulloso.-logro ese efecto en la gente.

Abracé fuertemente a mi pequeña latina y fui hacia la habitación a llamar a Blaine.

No atendia, y comenzaba a preocuparse, pero luego me pegue un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza recordando que había ido a trabajar. Llame a Nick, muy emocionado.

-¿Diga?

-Jeff. DIGO Nick, le podrias decir a ..

-Tranquilo, ¿Estas bien?

-SI SOLO ESCUCHAME, dile a Blaine que lo amo, y muchísimo. Hasta creo estar enamorado de él, NO ESPERA, NO LE DIGAS ESO. Que ame como me trato cuando estuvimos en la cama, y la manera en que me acaricia, como dice que me extraña o me ama, como me besa, sus toques todo es especial para mi. SOLO DILO. DEMONIOS.

-Le digo solo la parte en que lo amas supongo. –Dijo Nick con una pequeña risita.

-SI GRACIAS NICK. ADIOS.

Corté el celular y me deslicé sobre la pared sonriendo, acerca de la tontería mas cursi que acababa de cometer.

* * *

**POV Blaine**

Habia llegado a casa agotado, la guardia últimamente o estaba muy llena, o no trabajaba tan seguido como antes.

Cuando abri la puerta del departamento estaba Nick con el teléfono en la mano y sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Uhhh.. ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

-Kurt dijo que te ama.

Solté el bolso que tenia colgado y fui corriendo a abrazar a Nick. Luego cai en la cuenta que algunas veces hace bromas estúpidas.

-¿No me estarás engañando no es asi?

-No bobo, mira lo grabe porque comenzó a vacilar y me parecio demasiado adorable.

Puse la oreja sobre el teléfono para escuchar atentamente.

_"__SI SOLO ESCUCHAME, dile a Blaine que lo amo, y muchísimo. Hasta creo estar enamorado de él, NO ESPERA, NO LE DIGAS ESO. Que ame como me trato cuando estuvimos en la cama, y la manera en que me acaricia, como dice que me extraña o me ama, como me besa, sus toques todo es especial para mi. SOLO DILO. DEMONIOS."_

Podria jurar que se me habían caído pequeñas lagrimas de alegría. Nick comprendio y me abrazo, acunandome mientras yo sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

Soy demasiado gay, lo sé. Pero no me interesa.

Y la simple respuesta a todo es Te amo…

**POV Kurt**

…Blaine.

**POV Blaine**

…Kurt.

* * *

_¿Qué ondaaaaaaaaaa? ¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Me salio demasiado cursi, lo se. Pero ¡personalmente me encanto!_

_Nos leemos pronto,¡ los quiero! Sofi._


	15. Capitulo 13: Parte I

_¡Hola! Perdon por la tardanza, esta semana estuve medio atareada por unos estudios que me están haciendo. Pero de todas formas acá esta. Este capitulo va a ser medio denso, y tal vez tenga dos partes, no se todavía. Se dieron cuenta que .. ¡Ya somos casi de 1.500 visitas! Para mi es demasiado, muchas gracias. _

_Los dejo leer ;)_

* * *

Capitulo 13 _Parte __I_

_-2 semanas después-_

Las visitas de Blaine hacia Nueva York habían disminuido raramente. Para ambos, fueron los dos mejores meses de su vida. A pesar de que Kurt no lo estaba visitando mucho debido a la obra, ellos se arreglaban para que de una forma u otra tuvieran sus pequeños escapes secretos.

* * *

**POV KURT**

-Hey Santana, ¿Blaine te llamo o algo por el estilo? –Miré el celular revisando cada notificación para ver si aparecia una de Blaine.

-Ahm… -Se levantó del sillón, tomo su celular y comenzó a revisar-No Kurt, ¿pasó algo?

Negué con la cabeza y fui a caminar por el Times Square, realmente necesitaba aire fresco. Hacia una semana que no me comunicaba con Blaine. Ya sea por llamadas o mensajes y nuestras pequeñas visitas. Temía lo peor. Me asustaba muchísimo el hecho de que Cooper sepa donde vivía Blaine, y que con frecuencia visitaba Westerville. Jeff y Nick estaban planeando su boda, no contestaban a ninguna de mis llamadas; e ir para allá era demasiado complicado con la fama que estoy teniendo.

Caminando por el centro, de noche, la gente –algunas- me pedían autógrafos, o fotos. Pero no era estúpido, podía ver a los pequeños e idiotas paparazzi sacándome fotos desde detrás de un árbol. Uno solo tuvo el coraje de venir de frente y hacerme un par de preguntas. Era una chica, de aspecto elegante con anteojos rojos, una camisa blanca y una pollera negra a conjunto.

-Buenas noches Kurt. ¿Cómo estás pasando tus mejores momentos?

-Como tú dijiste, son mis mejores momentos y no… -hizo un segundo para recordar lo que iba a decir y no meter la pata con el tema de Blaine- .. no puedo pasarla mas genial porque no puedo.

-Me alegro inmensamente, soy una gran fan tuya –dijo guiñándome- asi que necesito saber, las millones de personas que te siguen necesitan saberlo… -Me dijo, tomando una lapicera y un pequeño bloc de notas- ¿Estás en pareja?

Abri los ojos como un búho y mis pupilas se dilataron seguro- Mhm… -la reportera abrió la boca a punto de anotar mi afirmación pero la trate de parar- Quiero decir, no.. No señorita, luego de Sebastian, por ahora no pienso en nada mas que terminar la obra todas mis noches.

-Sebastian dijo que tenia que decir algo que hiciste en tu pasado-dijo acomodándose los lentes- ¿Sabes que es eso o solo es una mentira?

Hice un sonido con la garganta incomodo por la pregunta pero continué, siendo lo mas cuidadoso posible – Es… mentira. No.. no se que podría decir.. ¿nuestra vida sexual? –dije con una sonrisa torcida.

La reportera largo una risita adorable, me saludó y se fue.

Comencé a caminar hacia no se donde. Entre a un pequeño café que a pesar de la hora, ellos seguían abierto. Aún recuerdo cuando era un Don Nadie y trabajaba en un café doble turno. Honestamente extrañaba esos momentos, donde podía ser quien yo quería y como quería. No tenia que preocuparme por la opinión de los demás o por mi canto.

Le pedí un café con leche y masitas. En la espera recibi una llamada de Blaine. Atendi sin dudar.

-Hey extraño.

-….

-¿Blaine?

-Kurt.. necesito que vengas –se podía escuchar a Blaine respirar agitadamente

-Bl-Blaine… ¿Estás bien?

-No, por favor, necesito que vengas a Westerville. Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

-En camino.

Corté la llamada y le deje propina a la moza. Corri tratando de buscar un taxi. "A Westerville por favor".

El taxista me miro con confusion, "_¿Usted sabe cuanto cuesta un viaje hacia Westerville?_

Me saque la capucha y deje mostrar mi rostro "ACASO NO VÉ QUIEN SOY. LLEVAME AL MALDITO WESTERVILLE"

Él abrió los ojos y piso el pedal de acelerador.

El viaje se hizo eterno. Estaba desesperado, y comencé a sudar y entrar en pánico. ¿Qué le había pasado a Blaine?

* * *

**POV Blaine**

_-1 hora antes-_

La última semana fue totalmente estresante para mi. Mi paciente María, sufría de cáncer terminal. Hacia dos meses había tenido una de las convulsiones mas fuerte que logré presenciar, el lunes su vida se dio por hecha.

Estaba depresivo, María era muy importante para mi, me aconsejaba cuando recién había llegado al pueblo, nos ayudábamos mutuamente y ella me contaba lo poco que lograba hablar. Estábamos haciendo una operación que sabíamos que había un 80% de probabilidades que no salga viva de allí. Pero de todas formas, era la única chance que teníamos. El ultimo recurso.

La operación debería haber durado 4 horas, pero finalmente termino a la primer hora. Su pequeño y vulnerable no había aguantado lo suficiente.

María lucho por 3 años, 2 estuve presente, y seguramente su primer año sola, debio haber sido estresante.

Todas las llamadas de Kurt me llegaron, pero no podía atender, la veía a ella por todos lados. Estaba en un estado depresivo incomparable.

Esa tarde había decidido ir a Westerville, y recostarme en la playa para olvidar todos mis problemas, y poner una sonrisa cuando ese fin de semana viniera Kurt.

Conduje hacia mi viejo lugar y corri hacia la playa, para tirarme, que el agua recorriera todo mi cuerpo, realmente me tranquilizaba. Pase entre 4 horas acostado, sin decir ni hacer nada. Solo me tiré allí, hundido en mis pensamientos.

* * *

A las 11 de la noche, mas o menos, me retiré de mi estado de depresión y empecé a caminar hacia el auto.

Estaba siguiendo el pequeño camino resaltado con rocas, sobresaltándome a cada rato con extraños ruidos.

Estaba a dos metros de mi camioneta cuando dos chicos, encapuchados y vestidos de negro me apuntaban con un arma, y el otro tenia en la mano un fierro.

Me quede quieto y les tire la billetera a la vereda para que la agarraran. Uno de ellos, el mas alto, miro la billetera, miro al otro chico, y la pateó para el costado.

El más bajo, comenzó a acercarse con el fierro, mientras que el otro se quedo en su lugar apuntándome con el arma.

Cuando el chico se acercó pegué un puñetazo tratando de usarlo de escudo contra su amigo. El otro me miro y sonrió _"¿Acaso te crees que me importa? Su muerte me sirve, te tendré para mi solo, y aún mejor… sufrirás"_

Sin vacilar, el más alto disparó al que tenia agarrado. Solté el cuerpo ya sin vida y miré fijamente el arma, con miedo a lo que iria a suceder.

El se fue acercando de a poco, lentamente. Con el codo me dio un golpe causando una pequeña hemorragia en la nariz.

Aprovechando mi dolor me levantó la barbilla y me dijo _"Tu familia estará muy feliz de esto"_, me sonrió y pego un disparo en mi estomago sin piedad.

Esperé a que se fuera, sosteniendo fuertemente la herida, y tratando de evitar la hemorragia, tratando de recordar a pesar del dolor la clase de primeros auxilios.

Logre alcanzar mi celular y marcar el número de Kurt lo más rápido posible.

-Hey extraño.

-….

-¿Blaine?

-Kurt.. necesito que vengas –Hice un severo intento de hablar sin desmayarme del dolor

-Bl-Blaine… ¿Estás bien?

-No, por favor, necesito que vengas a Westerville. Te amo, ¿lo sabes?-No sabia lo que iba a suceder, pero quería que lo sepa.

-En camino.

Tire el celular y no recuerdo nada, debido a mi desmayo.

* * *

-…¿K-Kurt? –abri los ojos lentamente, encontrándome a un Kurt totalmente ojeroso apoyando la cabeza en la camilla, tomándome la mano. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente y con la mas serena tranquilidad me contesto.

-Hey.. ¿Estas bien?

Asenti lentamente, y cuando me quise mover, sentí un liquido caliente fluir por mi estomago.

-No no no no no te muevas. Quedate acá dos segundos.

Cerre los ojos pero logre escuchar a Kurt –un calmado Kurt- gritar _"¡A MI NOVIO LE SALE SANGRE DE LA HERIDA, ACASO NO TRABAJAN, MUEVANSE Y VENGAN"_

Hice un intento de reir pero me dio una fuerte puntada en el estomago. Incline un poco la cabeza y tenia todo el abdomen vendado, en el medio se podía notar una mancha roja que aumentaba de tamaño a medida que me iba moviendo.

Me sorprendi por el simple hecho de estar vivo. Por experiencia y por conocimientos médicos, la mayoría de los pacientes fallecen al instante.

* * *

**POV Kurt**

Cuando llegue del taxi deje el dinero tirado y corri hacia la playa, supuse que estaría allí. Encontré a Blaine hecho bolita tomándose fuertemente el estomago y todo el pequeño sendero cubierto de sangre. Al costado de Blaine un poco lejos, había una persona también cubierta de sangre, pero con la cara tapada y todo vestido de negro.

Llame a una ambulancia, tratando de evitar mi temblor y mi sudor en las manos. Tomé a Blaine como pude y lo acerca hasta el final del sendero.

La ambulancia había tardado entre 10 minutos. Lo acompañe en todo momento, me sentía enfermo, con miedo, del solo hecho de perderlo, y el no poder decirle todo lo que sentía frente a frente. No quería pensar que se iba a ir, quería pensar cosas positivas, como que sobreviviría, y el dejaría todo, su fama, su dinero, su reputación, todo para estar con él.

Pero no podía, pensamientos frios y negativos venían a su mente sin poder disiparlos.

Traté de bajarme de la ambulancia sin tambalear y cuando los doctores me dijeron "Lo siento, Hummel, tenemos que llevarlo a terapia intensiva en este instante"

Me quede parado, abrazándome a mi mismo sintiendo un horrible vacio en mi cuerpo, sintiendo frio y calor a la vez.

Nunca supe lo que era el miedo. Pero en este momento, tenia miedo de perder a Blaine, de perder a la única persona con la que me había enamorado.

_-dos horas después-_

Uno de los doctores se me acercó, sacándose los guantes, que aun quedaban con rastros de sangre de Blaine. Me puse palido y lo mire. Mis pupilas estaban tan dilatadas, que juraba no notar el color azul.

-Blaine esta bien. –relaje los hombros y todos los musculos de mi cuerpo, me senté y sin razón alguna comencé a llorar. Senti la calida mano del doctor haciendo círculos en mi espalda.

-Crei que iba a perderlo –dije entre sollozos.- y mi vida acabaría… ¿acaso…?...¿Que sentido tendría mi vida sin él? ¿Eh?

-Esta todo bien, va a necesitar mucho reposo. La bala no logro a dañar ningún órgano. Pero va a sentir mucho malestar en los siguientes días, ¿eres su…?

-Novio. Kurt.

-Bueno Novio Kurt –me dijo con una sonrisa- va a necesitar mucho cariño. Y no se va a poder mover por un par de horas hasta que la herida cicatrice y los puntos no se salgan.

Asenti frenéticamente-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

-Si, pero evita despertarlo, necesita descansar

Entré a la habitación y me tapé la boca para evitar llorar.

Era horrible su estado.

Estaba entubado, con suero y una venda enorme y gruesa sobre su estomago.

Acerqué una silla y tomé su mano, apoyando la cabeza en la camilla, esperando a que despertara.

* * *

-…¿K-Kurt? –Abri los ojos rápidamente y saque mis lagrimas recientes.

-Hey.. ¿Estas bien? –dije con una sonrisa torcida.

Lo vi asentir, pero hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se quizo inclinar, me liberé de su agarre y mire que la venda se tornaba de un color rojo. Tome un profundo aire y trate de salir de la sala para buscar a enfermeras, doctores, lo que sea.

-No no no no no te muevas. Quedate acá dos segundos.

Sali despacio, pero cuando cruce la puerta mi desesperación se hizo notar.

-¡A MI NOVIO LE SALE SANGRE DE LA HERIDA, ACASO NO TRABAJAN, MUEVANSE Y VENGAN!

Uno de los médicos me vio y cambio la venda de Blaine, volviendo a colocar los puntos. Lo retó diciéndole que no se mueva.

Le sonríe lo mas grande que pude –no fue mucho- y me senté nuevamente en la silla barata, que te dejaba plano cualquier parte del cuerpo.

Blaine dijo algo muy bajito y me acerque para escucharlo.

-Te amo.

Lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas –Yo también te amo Blaine. Tenia mucho miedo de perderte, de no decirte todo lo que siento, del simple hecho de no pasar esos momentos cursis de las películas. A ninguno nos gusta, pero amaría pasar eso contigo, te amo te amo te amo. No se como demostrarlo. Senti tanta desesperación y tan vulnerable me sentí al verte ahí. Me odio a mi mismo por no haberte insistido, luchar por ti, ir allí sin importar mi trabajo y lo siento…

-Shh hey. Estoy bien, ¿Okay?

-Okay.

Me acerque con miedo a tocarle la herida y le di un calido beso en la comisura de los labios.

El doctor hizo un sonido en la garganta, para que aprecien su entrada.

-Chicos, lo siento no quiero molestar, pero alguien llamado Cooper quiere ver a Blaine.

-AH NO, ESE NO VA A ENTRAR.

-Sh esta bien. Dejalo entrar Sam.

El doctor asintió y entro un palido y arrepentido Cooper. Ya en su cara no se veía mas esa actitud arrogante y vengativa, al contrario, se veía a un pobre niño asustado con miedo de que lo reten.

-Sé que mi bienvenida no es agradable pero… -dijo casi en un susurro.

-No –dije rotundamente y cortante.

-Basta Kurt, deja que lo escuche-Me dijo cálidamente.

-Yo no te hice esto Blaine, solo quiero que sepas eso, yo jamas te haría algo asi. Despues de todo eres mi hermano. Nunca te lastimaría.

-Lo hiciste.

-Fisicamente hombre. Siento tanto que tengas que pasar por esto. Pero.. creo ya saber quien fue. ¿te dijeron algo esos hombres?

-Que mi familia iba a disfrutar mi sufrimiento –Lo mire bruscamente y limpie sus lagrimas.

-Oh por dios, ¡MIERDA!. Yo les dije que salias con un chico nuevo, y que estabas muy feliz, les dije donde estabas, pero no con intención de hacerte daño hermano, claro que no. Solo porque quería que te odien más. LO SIENTO LO SIENTO.

Kurt se levanto directo a golpearlo, pero recordó que había cámaras de seguridad.

-Solo dime una sola cosa… ¿Fue papá?

-Si.

* * *

_WOAAAAAH. Al final va a tener una segunda parte. La voy a publicar en la semana. ¿Qué les parecio? Intenso ¿eh?. _

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Sofi._


	16. Capitulo 13: Parte II

_¡Hola! Decidí que algunas partes las voy a hacer en 3era persona. Y otras como personaje principal Blaine o Kurt. Porque este capítulo tiene muchas ideas y opiniones no solo de ellos dos, si no de muchos más. _

_Hoy conoceremos a los… pa… NO DIGO NADA. ¡Lean!_

* * *

Capítulo 13 II

-Solo dime una sola cosa… ¿Fue papá?

-Sí.

Kurt abrió la boca, sin atreverse a ver a Blaine, quien ya estaba llorando. Apretó su mano fuertemente, mientras que Cooper quedo en la puerta abrazándose a sí mismo, como un pequeño niño asustado. Kurt no quería decir nada, por temor a romper el hielo de una manera inadecuada. En la camilla, se encontraba un Blaine, preguntándose porque siempre sus padres lo odiaron. Mejor dicho, su padre.

* * *

**POV Blaine**

Me sentía enfermo, más de lo que estaba. Tenía un nudo de pensamientos en mi cabeza. Algo indescriptible. Ya pasaba el hecho de que yo fuera feliz con un hombre, y no con una mujer. Que vaya a adoptar a mis hijos y no a tenerlos, había llegado al máximo, y de una vez por todas, debía hablar con él; pero no a solas, Kurt debía acompañarme. De todas formas, él es el chico que me hace feliz, el que me ayuda y está en momentos como este. Adoro a Nick, David, Wes, pero ellos son impresivos cuando de sangre u operaciones se trata. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme inconsciente, el único número que se me ocurrió marcar, fue el de Kurt.

Según me contaron los paramédicos, él estuvo ahí esperando a que despierte, y luego en la sala de espera.

* * *

_-4 días después-_

Ya de alta, Kurt me explico que no podía quedarse muchos más días por la obra. El director lo había amenazado varias veces con buscar un suplente y continuar con la obra. Le ofrecí irme hacia allá pero era muy arriesgado. Le dije que Jeff me cuidaría, a pesar de lo entusiasmado y ansioso que esté para la boda. Era su enfermero, de todas formas era su trabajo y mi amigo. Kurt no se fue muy convencido que digamos, pero ni bien él tenga sus días libres, lo llamaría para que me acompañe a visitar a mi padre.

Yo sé que él siempre fue una persona muy cerrada con respecto a la sexualidad y cosas nuevas, le gusta quedarse estancado en su época, donde todo era normal y no había nada nuevo. El hecho extraño fue que Cooper también era digamos… gay. Es decir, se acostó con mi exnovio y por lo que recuerdo, tuvo muchas relaciones de una noche, sin embargo mi padre lo ama, Cooper es su niño consentido, el que tiene todo y siempre le dice la verdad. Desde chicos cuando él me molestaba, papá no decía nada, cuando yo me defendía, el me maltrataba y me encerraba en la habitación por horas. Mi madre nunca se hizo presente. Ella estaba en la casa y se hacía cargo de lo poco que nosotros hacíamos. Ella era o hasta donde yo sé, alcohólica, mi padre la golpeaba cada vez que quería interferir conmigo y eso la llevo a tomarse todas las noches una gran botella de whisky, que la hacía olvidar todo lo que hacia él.

Cuando ambos se enteraron que era gay, el único que había reaccionado fue mi padre pero ella no. Ella se quedó quieta mirando a la nada, fue a la habitación y de seguro se tomó una botella de whisky.

Por todos esos motivos, había decidido regresar, quería preguntarle a mi padre _–y si es posible pegarle un buen puñetazo-_ porque me odia tanto, a tal punto de querer matarme. No lo quería hacer solo, estaba ya lo suficientemente débil como para seguir, Jeff siempre le tuvo miedo a ambos, y el único que podía acompañarme por su _coraje _era Kurt.

_"__Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo está la herida?"_

"Hola Kurt. Gracias por el mi amor, me siento mimado y halagado. Estoy bien, pero necesito que vengas esta tarde porque mañana quiero que me acompañes a un lugar. ¿Puede ser posible?"

_"__Uhmmm… Si.. Si Blaine, ¿paso algo malo?"_

"No, nada en especial, solo quiero que vengas porque te extraño. Te amo"

_"__Yo también te amo, nos vemos en unas.. dos horitas."_

Sonreí ante los mensajes y le pregunte a Jeff si me podía cambiar la venda, la sentía demasiado incomoda.

Jeff se acerco y lentamente me acomodaba la herida, sacando el resto de sangre con cuidado. Comenzó a hablarme, pero sin dejar de hacer el trabajo.

-¿Estás seguro de todo esto?

-Exactamente ¿de que?

-De todo, es decir, tu padre esta furioso contigo, y hipotéticamente casi te mata, ¿y piensas llevar a un hombre, que es tu novio a la casa para peguntarle porque lo hizo? ¡Solo lo estás provocando más! –dijo con rabia.

-No lo estoy prov... ¡JEFF!- hice una mueca de dolor ante el tacto en la herida- provocando.. Solo quiero que me explique que además de ser gay porque me odia, solo eso.

-Lo siento. Oye, quieres que me quede hasta que venga Kurt, prepare una rica cena para ambos, ¿y dices que la hiciste vos?

Reí muy levemente-Esta bien Jeff, pero solo esta vez te doy los créditos.

-Está bien, ya vengo. –Me dio un beso en la frente y fue para la cocina.

* * *

-¿Blaine? ¿Estás ahí?

Escuché el sonido de la puerta y la dulce voz de Kurt. Los médicos me habían encomendado usar silla de ruedas porque la bala entro justo arriba de la pelvis.

Fui lo más rápido posible hasta la puerta y le abrí. Kurt me miro con ojos llenos de lastima, se agachó un poco, me tomo del rostro con ambas manos y me dio un beso, que de a poco lo transformó en pasional.

Corté el beso y palmeé mis piernas en señal de que se siente, asintió negando la cabeza divertido pero finalmente se sentó arriba de mis piernas. Con cuidado fuimos hacia la cocina, donde había un exquisito pollo con un centro de mesa perfectamente decorado.

Kurt se levanto y me ayudo a sentarme.

-No te imaginas lo mucho que te extrañé.-dijo risueño apoyando el codo sobre la mesa.

-Fueron solo un par de dias Kurt. –comenzamos a comer pero hice una pequeña pausa, pensando bien en como lo iba a decir –escucha cariño… pensaba en ver a mi padre.

Kurt abrió los ojos mas de lo normal y paro de comer- Eh... Eh... Consideraste… es decir.. ¿Acaso te das cuenta que casi te asesina?

-Si, si. Solo quiero encararlo, y quiero que vengas conmigo.

Kurt escupió el sorbo de agua atragantándose un poco-¿Conmigo?

-Si…

Vi dudar un poco a Kurt, pero de repente sonrió y asintió alegremente –Por supuesto mi príncipe en silla de ruedas.

Sonreí y continuamos con la cena, lleno de mimos y miradas.

Pero había algo en Kurt, algo que no podía descifrar. Estaba demasiado alegre para la situación…

* * *

**POV Kurt**

No me preocupaba el hecho de visitar a los padres de Blaine. El director me había amenazado con cerrar la obra, o por lo menos, buscar un suplente para mí, y dejarme sin nada, entr veces. Tenía miedo de no hacerle más caso.

De todas formas, era más importante para mi Blaine que toda esa porquería de dinero y fama.

Ahora el problema era la reacción de su padre. Técnicamente no lo "intento matar", en todo caso fue otro hombre. Pero él mando a esos 2 ladrones a intentar asesinar a Blaine. El hecho de que ya al padre le repugnaba que su hijo fuera gay, que su hijo aparezca con otro chico, que casualmente es su novio en la casa a preguntar por explicaciones… No era una buena idea. De todas formas yo lo iba a acompañar y ayudar en momentos difíciles como él lo hizo conmigo.

Intenté ser lo más alegre posible para que él se sintiera cómodo. Y rogaba, no encontrar al responsable de todo esto.

* * *

La casa se encontraba en Westerville, cerca del viejo lugar donde habíamos encontrado a Cooper por primera vez. Era una construcción vieja, de dos pisos. Tenía el techo de tejas coloradas y en punta. Solamente tenía 4 ventanas, las de arriba _–seguramente una de ellas era la habitación de Blaine- _eran 2. Y las otras restantes estaban de cada lado en la planta baja. Toda la casa estaba pintada de un tono terracota con las puertas blancas. Tenia un sendero de flores sin vida, la casa de por si, ya era triste.

Podía notar los tensos músculos de Blaine al impulsar la silla de ruedas. Iba lentamente, y frenaba cada 5 cm, por miedo a que alguien lo viera. Cuando por fin llegamos, pispié por la ventana y estaba todo completamente oscuro, se notaba con polvo y telarañas en el marco de la puerta.

Toqué con cuidado y se escuchó una voz femenina, gruesa y ronca que desde cerca dijo _"pasen, qué más da". _Abrí la puerta e impulse a Blaine hacia el interior. Todo era un desastre. Algunos muebles estaban tapados con sábanas, mientras que otros, los más importantes, estaban cubiertos de polvo y sin nada en su exterior.

En uno de los sillones, que no estaba cubierto con telas, se encontraba _–al parecer-_ la madre de Blaine. Tenía unos rizos de color negro intenso, corto hasta el hombro. Se podía notar que estaba sucio y despeinado. Sus ojos eran azules del color del mar, era la versión femenina de Cooper.

Al lado de ella tenía unas 3 botellas de whisky, dos de ellas vacías tiradas en el piso y otra la tenía en la mano junto con un vaso. Se sirvió un pequeño sorbo y de un trago se tomo todo el liquido entero.

Levanto un poco la cabeza y solto la botella, quebrándola en pedazos. Salio del sillón bruscamente, miro a Blaine, y se sento en cuclillas en el suelo susurrando _–no es él, él murió, no es él, él murió-_. Blaine me hizo una seña para que lo haga acercarse a su madre. Me retiré un poco y dejé que el siguiera lo encomendado.

* * *

**POV Blaine**

Y allí estaba… débil con su botella de whisky, aún con la misma mirada de siempre, nostálgica, deprimida. Me impresionó mucho sus susurros _–no es él, él murió, no es él, él murió-_. Seguramente mi padre le había dicho que yo fui asesinado, para acabar con la miseria de la familia. Es decir, yo.

Estiré un poco los brazos ignorando mis pequeñas punzadas y traté de abrazar a mi madre. Ella sin dudarlo, me correspondió el abrazo, diciendo entre lágrimas _"mi pequeño, estás vivo, oh mi pequeño que te hicieron"_.

* * *

-…Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.-Contestó la madre de Blaine. Con la cabeza gacha y jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Pero exactamente no entiendo, si sabias que iban a lastimar a tu hijo ¿cómo es que lo dejaste ir Sara?- pregunto Kurt con la mayor cautela posible.

-No pude no hacerlo Kurt. Mira –dijo dirigiéndose a mí- yo siempre estuve de acuerdo con lo que tú hacias o pretendías hacer, jamás te prohibí nada. Y el hecho de que sea una alcohólica desgraciada no significa que no te amé. Yo sé lo que es Cooper, sé todo lo que hizo, y no dije ni actué o hice algo para defenderte por tu padre. Tú no sabías lo que él me hacía en esa habitación. Él me golpeaba hasta dejarme inconsciente, hasta llego a violarme. Ahí fue cuando encontré mi método para olvidar todo y seguir amándolo: El whisky. –se detuvo un momento para limpiarse las lágrimas pero continuó- Yo… hijo… lo siento tanto…tanto que te hayan hecho esto. Tu padre vino solamente para decirme que mi hijo, mi pequeño bebé al que crie los primeros años de vida y amamanté había sido asesinado brutalmente. Él solo tomó las maletas y se fue. La casa como podrán ver, desde que Cooper y tú se fueron siempre estuvo asi. Blaine… tu dormitorio, aun no tuve la valentía de entrar, porque sé que si entro, extrañaría esos viejos tiempos donde nos sentábamos a jugar al ajedrez por horas, no importaba que o quien estuviera allí. Todos estos sillones y muebles todo me recuerda a ti, es por eso que los tapé. No quería nunca más saber que alguna vez tuve un hijo con ese imbécil. Es solo que… me siento tan… tan miserable –termino la ultima frase con un sollozo y Kurt con cuidado como a romperla, la abrazo delicadamente.

-Shh está bien-dijo Kurt mientras acariciaba sus rizos.

-Y Kurt… le doy gracias a Dios que estés con él. Muchas gracias por ayudarlo en todo esto. –Kurt asintió, le sonrió y se paro detrás de ella para acomodarle los perfectos y moldeados rulos. – ¿Qué te hicieron Blaine?

-Estaba en la playa, recostado, y entre las 9 y las 11 de la noche, comencé a caminar por el sendero para ir en busca del auto. De repente se pararon dos hombres encapuchados enfrente mio. Uno con una navaja y el otro con un arma. En un movimiento logre sacarle el cuchillo y lo utilicé de escudo. Tal vez al otro no le importaba, pero le disparó, acto seguido me disparó a mi en la panza. Cuando vi que se fue corriendo tomé el celular como pude y en vez de llamar a la ambulancia, algo me dijo que debía llamar a Kurt. Aguantaría no importa cuanto tiempo tarde en llegar. Me desperté un par de horas después y él –dije mirando a Kurt, quien me tiro un beso con los labios- estuvo ahí a pesar de que odia la sangre y los hospitales. –hice una pequeña pausa- … …. Cooper apareció mamá.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Él juró que no fue el que encomendó a mandar a esos a asesinarme.

-Entonces tu padre no sabia que estabas aquí. –me dijo tratando de recordar.

-Cooper le dijo.

-Estoy harta de ese muchacho. Chicos, James no va a venir hasta mañana temprano… ¿quieren quedarse a cenar? Juro limpiar todo, e incluso a mí.

Ambos reimos y Kurt ofertó algo-Sara, esta bien, si quieres Blaine limpia un poco el comedor y la cocina y yo te ayudo a cocinar mientras te bañas ¿quieres?

-Blaine…¿Acaso sacaste a este chico de un cuento de hadas?, me voy a bañar dulzura-dijo besando mi frente.

-Tu mamá parece una persona totalmente diferente desde que entramos. –dijo Kurt observándola mientras iba al baño.

-Te amo.

-¿Qué? –Kurt desvio la mirada hacia mi con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que te amo tanto por acompañarme en todo esto.

-Yo también te amo tontito.

Kurt se acerco y se sento en mi regazo, enredando sus brazos en mi nuca y cerrando el espacio disponible con un calido beso.

-Basta, tengo que cocinar y tú que limpiar.

* * *

-Entonces chicos…¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Fue romántico?-Dijo mi madre saboreando el delicioso estofado de Kurt.

-No sé si romántico mamá. Kurt tuvo un accidente de tránsito y solo lo cuidé.

-¿Cuidé solamente? –dijo Kurt pegando un golpe juguetón con el codo.

-Bueno, bueno.

-A esto no se si llamarlo romántico, pero cuando le cuenten a sus hijos distorsionen un poco la historia –ella se tapó la boca rápidamente cuando lo notó- Oh por dios, lo siento chicos, se que recién empiezan a salir y yo adelantando todo…

-Está bien Sara. De todas formas, eso esperamos. ¿No es cierto Blaine?

Apreté su mano en señal de confirmación y continuamos comiendo.

* * *

-Fue un gusto haberlos conocido chicos. Kurt eres una gran persona, nunca dudes eso.

-Mamá… ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-Oh no, querido… Es-estoy bien. Cualquier cosa, te llamo ¿está bien?

Kurt y yo partimos hacia casa, él manejó, debido a mi estado. Lo miraba mientras manejaba, su nariz estaba arrugada y su cara concentrada en el camino. Tomé la mano que me quedaba libre y la lleve hacia mi muslo. Apretándola fuertemente. Él sin sacar la vista del volante me sonrió y llevo nuestras manos hacia sus labios, dándole un tierno beso.

* * *

Llegamos a casa, él me ayudo a recostarme y se quedó junto a mí. Comencé a besarle el cuello, y empezando una sesión de besos que no terminaría jamás y…

-No Blaine. No puedes ni moverte.

-Pero… -dije haciendo puchero.

-No. Blaine. Hasta que no te recuperes no.

-¿Pero porque?

-Odio la sangre. Imagina tu sangre sobre mi.. ew. No. Ni lo sueñes. Ya duerme. –dijo mientras me daba un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Él se quedo conmigo toda la noche, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Asi es como quería estar siempre.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Tenemos 1600 visitas! Yeeeeeeeeeeey. ¡Espero les haya gustado!_

_Los amo. Sofi_


	17. Capitulo 14

_Antes que nada queria pedir disculpas por no subir casi en 20 dias. El problema es que estuve demasiado complicada con geografía y la tenia que levantar si o si. Por suerte hoy me entere que aprobé, asi que voy a publicar como antes, 2 o 3 veces a la semana. ¡Gracias por su aguante y disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

Capítulo 14

El cumpleaños de Kurt estaba cada vez más cerca. Luego del incidente con el padre de Blaine y él mismo, su relación se convirtió en algo más sólido; festejando felices casi 5 meses de novios. Kurt es muy extrovertido cuando se trata de ropa, más que nada si se trata de su ropa y sus regalos. La mayoría de sus amigos, familiares y conocidos sabía exactamente que abrigo o zapatos comprarle mientras que Blaine, no tenía ni siquiera una sola idea de que regalarle a 5 días del gran evento.

* * *

**POV Blaine**

-No se que hacer Wes. Ayuda. –Estaba sentado en la mesa, con un vaso de jugo a mi lado y mi compañero acostado en el sillón.

-Mira Blaine, no conozco a Kurt, pero me dijiste que es extrovertido ¿no? –asenti con la cabeza- Entonces, creo que no deberías comprarle algo que este en su campo de juego. Algo diferente. Seguro que el quizá querrá algo muy grande, tal vez un abrigo o uno de esos pantalones con marcas raras, pero creo que tu regalo, por más grande o chiquito que sea, lo va a adorar.

-No me ayudaste en absolutamente nada –dije con una sonrisa.

-Por dios Blaine, no lo sé, dedícale una canción, ahora déjame ver el partido.

Comencé a jugar con el vaso con la punta de mis dedos. Y se me ocurrió una idea genial. Salté de la silla y apagué el televisor, ignorando los innumerables insultos de parte de Wes. Tomé el celular y comencé a marcar el número de todos los Warblers.

Esto… iba a ser algo grande.

* * *

-¡BLAINE! –le di el ramo de rosas junto con una caja de chocolates y lo abracé.

-Hola amor.- Nos quedamos prácticamente un largo rato de abrazo antes de despegarnos y cerrar el corto espacio con un profundo beso.- Feliz cumpleaños a la personita más especial en mi vida. Kurt me sonrió y ese dulce momento fue interrumpido por Wes, Jeff y Nick.

-Ejem… ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kurt! –Los tres le entregaron dos bolsas, uno con unos zapatos Marc Jacobs y otro con un abrigo Trench Recto en color negro. Kurt destrozó literalmente las bolsas y se comenzó a probar todo, detallando la forma de las costuras y como se había hecho o fabricado cada regalo.

Estaban todos allí. Burt, Carole, Finn y Rachel, Santana y Brittany junto con Mercedes y Sam. Aunque no conocía a nadie, a excepción por las primeras parejas, parecían agradables conmigo. Carole había llevado todos los postres, Finn y Rachel la torta _–excéntrica y gigante torta debo destacar- _y Santana y Brittany la cena. Todo el momento fue muy agradable. Las bromas entre familias, las miradas entre parejas, pero sobre todo, ver a Kurt feliz. La sorpresa se la pretendía dar cuando ya todos están cansados, algunos pasados de copas, otros simplemente sentado disfrutando el aire del balcón en pareja u otros ya se habrían ido.

-¿Kurt?

-Hey. Casi no estuviste presente en toda la fiesta. –me contesto mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y tiraba su cabeza hacia mi hombro.

-Es solo que… quería mostrarte algo. Mejor dicho, quiero que escuches algo. Y veas… y bueno Kurt me entiendes ¿verdad?.

-Ehh… supongo que..

-¡JEFF, NICK, WES! PONGAN EL DVD. Vamos, siéntate.

Jeff llamo la atención de todos para que se sentaran e incluso obligo a Burt y Carole a quedarse por lo menos media hora más.

Una vez que ya todos estaban sentados comencé mi pequeño discurso.

-Primero que nada, buenas noches a todos. Ahm… perdón a los que obligue a quedarse solo… quería que vieran esto, la mayoría de los que participaron en esta pequeña sorpresa. También quería nombrar que hace ya casi 5 meses conocí a lo que es ahora el hombre de mi vida, mi mejor amigo, y el que me ayudo a ser mejor persona. Supongo que está de más decir que Kurt ayudo por lo menos un poco o solo impulso a cada uno de ustedes a mostrar una preciosa versión que solo él ve. –hice una pequeña pausa mirando a los chicos que hacían una señal de afirmación para reproducir el video- Voy a hablar por todos Kurt cuando obviamente te decimos felices 22 años y esto es para ti.

_"__¡Hey Kurt! Bueno, solo queríamos desearte con Finn un gran feliz cumpleaños y nuestra sorpresa, que de seguro, aún no te la hemos dado, es que… ¡VAS A SER TIO! _–Todo el departamento estalló en aplausos mientras que Kurt lloraba de la alegría- _No sabemos si es nena o nene, pero ten por seguro que vas a ser el padrino de tu hermoso sobrino o sobrina. Te amo demasiado Kurt, feliz cumpleaños, te queremos, Rachel y Finn"_

Kurt miro a Rachel con los ojos llorosos mientras que ella se acariciaba la panza y le sonreía.

_"__¡Porcelana! ¡Unicornio! Feliz cumpleaños, te deseamos tus dos favoritas lesbianas. Tal vez no tenemos una noticia tan grande como la de Rachel, pero te compramos el pantalón del que tanto hablabas y me taladrabas la cabeza todo el maldito dia diciéndome que querias ese abrigo. Adivina que, lo compre. Puedo ser detestable, como depresiva, como feliz y tú estuviste en todos mis estados, apoyándome siempre. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kurt!_

_"__Heeey Kurt, no nos conociste exactamente a todos por persona, solo a algunos, pero te queríamos desear un feliz cumpleaños de parte de Wes, David , Jeff y Nick."_

Kurt admiraba todo el video presionando fuertemente mi mano.

_"__Kurt… mi pequeño y adorable novio… _-se pudo apreciar a Santana silbando- _sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti, y no creo que te haga falta un… discurso para que veas y sientas cuanto te amo, cuanto te aprecio y admiro. Por tu valentía, por tu dedicación a la gente, por todo. Sonará extraño, pero me alegro que te hayas internado en mi hospital, justamente en mi turno y en mi sala. No soy muy creyente en eso de las almas gemelas, se que tú si, pero yo no tanto, pero… por primera vez en la vida, siento que por algo y después de tanto el destino nos unió Kurt. A través de todo, estuviste ahí. Te amo y esto es para ti._

De repente llegaron todos a esa escena, los Warblers, Brit y Santana, Finn y Rachel e incluso Mercedes en el fondo, sonaba Story of my life.

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain_

_I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days_

_She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones_

_Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone_

La canción era acústica, era un trio. Finn, Rachel y yo. Por supuesto, los Warblers como coro.

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight_

_The ground beneath my feet is open wide_

_The way that I been holding on too tight_

_With nothing in between_

_The story of my life_

_I take her home_

_I drive all night to keep her warm_

_And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)_

_The story of my life_

_I give her hope_

_I spend her love_

_Until she's broke_

_Inside_

_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

Habíamos comenzado a cantar el estribillo junto con Rachel.

_And I been waiting for this time to come around_

_But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds_

_The story of my life_

_I take her home_

_I drive all night to keep her warm_

_And time is frozen_

_The story of my life_

_I give her hope (give her hope)_

_I spend her love_

_Until she's broke (until she's broke inside)_

_Inside_

_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_The story of my life_

_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_The story of my life_

La canción termino con un perfecto trio, sonaba con una excelente calidad y los warblers se hicieron a tono correctamente. Estaba totalmente orgulloso de mi trabajo.

_…__Te amamos Kurt, feliz cumpleaños"_

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y acercarse para abrazar a Kurt, quien estaba llorando sin cesar. Todos comenzaron a repartir besos y desbaratarle su preciado jopo. Cuando Kurt cayó en la cuenta le pregunto a Rachel acerca de su bebé.

-Espera…¿voy a ser tio realmente?

-Tengo 3 meses de embarazo. Finn planeaba llamarte el dia que me entere, pero crei que era mejor idea y más emotivo guardarlo para tu cumpleaños.

Kurt abrazo a Rachel y comenzaba a acariciarle la panza. Se despidió de sus padres y de los otros invitados. Quedando solo nosotros dos. Kurt preparó un café, ya pasada la medianoche, y apagó todas las luces, solo la luz tenue del pequeño velador. El ambiente era cálido.

* * *

-¿Cómo es que preparaste todo esto Blaine? Es decir… yo esperaba algo como todos los demás. No... Realmente no necesitabas hacerlo.

-Es verdad, no lo necesitaba, pero… ¿sabes cuál es la diferencia entre eso? Que yo lo quería hacer, todo el mundo, todos los que estuvieron en el video Kurt, todos ellos querían hacerlo.

-Siento que mi euforia es tanta que estoy hiperactivo.

Me acerque hacia su asiento, tome sus mejillas y le di un suave beso en los labios –me siento tan…-tome una pausa para respirar y acercarme mas- enamorado de ti.

Kurt corrió la cara con cara de confundido -¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Qué?

-Que, qué dijiste.

-Oh, amm.. nada. Sabes que cuando me excito ehh…

-Yo también –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿De si…?

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-No lo sé, ¿el tiempo tal vez?

-Mira Blaine, siempre das los discursos y me toca a mi, ¿no lo crees? –Asentí- Mira, me di cuenta que el tiempo, es solo una medida que utiliza la gente como excusa para salir de situaciones incomodas… No digo que te "amé" desde el primer momento en que te vi… es… ilógico. Pero que si supe que formarías una parte importante en mi vida, eso seguro. No estaba seguro si como amigo, o como novio. No me interesaba. Me cuidaste tanto que sabia que estarías allí siempre.

Cuando recordé todo lo que había pasado con Sebastian, supe que te quise. Y… cuando no te hable más por el "supuesto engaño"… había pasado poco tiempo y adelantamos demasiado las cosas, y solo busque una excusa: el tiempo. Sabia que no eras capaz de hacer eso, pero quería tomarme unos meses, o dias, y no tenia ni idea si te lo ibas a tomar bien o mal –abri la boca para decir algo y él puso un dedo sobre mi boca- no… cuando me dijiste que salias con un chico por internet…. Te odie. Tenia tantos celos que podía jurar que me incendiaba por dentro.

-¿Sabes que no era capaz de salir con otra persona que no sea contigo no es cierto? –dije tomando su mano.

-Lo sé. El dia que te quisieron lastimar, cuando te acompañaba junto con los paramédicos hacia la guardia. Estaba con el vómito en la garganta, sabes que odio la sangre –contesto con una risa- pero trate de aguantar y quedarme junto a ti como lo hiciste todos esos dias. Te amo Blaine. Estoy enamorado de ti. Y..y.. yo creo que el destino quiso que de una forma u otra estemos juntos, ya sea amistosa o amorosamente. No me arrepiento para nada de haber chocado ese dia.

Blaine quien no aguantaba más por su emoción, se lanzó hacia Kurt, quedando en su regazo. Se tornó un beso de calidez a lujuria. Ambos realmente necesitaban esto. Kurt se levantó de la silla, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Blaine, que ya lo estaba tomando de las piernas para llevarlo hacia el dormitorio.

-¿Mi regalo de cumpleaños? –Kurt susurró.

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Ambos comenzaron a sacarse las camisetas y los pantalones desesperadamente, por poco arrancándoselas. Cuando los dos quedaron en ropa interior Blaine lanzo a Kurt hacia la cama. Comenzó a hacer un recorrido de besos, succionando lentamente su cuello, Kurt odiaría esas marcas moradas al dia siguiente, pero aun asi continuo.

Se podía notar claramente la respiración agitada de Kurt, y la lentitud a propósito de Blaine. _-si no lo haces rapido puedo jurar que te hago sufrir.- _Kurt susurró casi sin voz. Blaine asintió y le saco los boxers, lenta y dolorosamente. Comencé a masturbarlo, causando el aferramiento de Kurt en las sabanas. Terminada la acción, comenzó a buscar el lubricante en la mesa de luz, se lo entregó a Blaine, que se le cayó hacia debajo de la cama por la excitación.

-Oh por dios esto es tan vergonzoso. ¡AGARRA EL MALDITO LUBRICANTE!

Blaine tomo el lubricante, se saco los boxers y lo untó en sus dedos. Se acercó y comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Kurt, quien ya directamente no podía respirar. A medida que lo besaba introducia lentamente un solo dedo; en medio del beso, Kurt hizo una mueca de dolor y se aferró más en la sábana. Introdujo el segundo dedo, haciendo movimiento de tijeras, sacándolo y metiéndolo. Ya no podía aguantar más, untó mas lubricante en su miembro y llevó las manos de Kurt hacia arriba de su cama, entrando y saliendo lentamente. _–oh por dios, ¿¡ACASO NO TIENES FUERZA!? ¡MUEVETE!- _. Cuando Kurt estaba excitado, se volvia violento. Blaine comenzó a dar fuertes embestidas, haciendo que Kurt gimiera su nombre. El mayor se acerco y le dio un dulce beso. Pero aún asi, siguió aumentando las embestidas. El otro pego un grito dando entender que ya se había venido. Dió una embestida mas y salió lentamente.

Quedaron los dos, súper agitados, uno sobre otro. Respirando como si sus pulmones no funcionaran.

-Te pones violento cuando… estas… excitado amor.

-Lo siento, eres demasiado lento.

Blaine se acomodó junto con Kurt debajo de las sabanas, al lado de él. Ambos rozaban sus narices.

-Feliz cumpleaños –dijo Blaine besando la punta de la nariz de Kurt.

-Te amo tanto. Tanto que no te puedes imaginar.-Blaine acomodó un mechón de pelo que tenia en su frente y compartieron un suave beso.

* * *

Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. ¿Y? ¿Valio la pena la espera?. Espero que si. Bueno chicos, luego de tantos capitulos cursis, llega el drama :o Pero aun asi. Espero les haya gustado. Los amo!

Sofi.


	18. Capitulo 15

_Me… van… a... Matar… Más que nada cierta gente que no voy a nombrar…. Ya se ya se, tarde mucho pero porque desaprobé como 3 materias y tuve un castigo. Ahora masomenos me voy reincorporando. Las letras resaltadas en negrita son parte de Blaine y las que son negrita y en cursiva son de Kurt. __J_

_Como sea, ahora que estoy enojada y triste, EL FIC VA A SER TODO TRISTE. Nah mentira, disfruten. __J_

* * *

Capitulo 15

Habían pasado 3 meses del cumpleaños de Kurt. La pareja estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos hasta hacia un mes. La obra de Kurt y las guardias de Blaine, atareaban mucho a ambos, y los ataban a no poder verse con tanta frecuencia como lo hacían antes. Todo se desató el dia que a Kurt le llego una carta de parte de la televisora "Fox", diciendo que iba a ser uno de los personajes prácticamente principales de la serie aún no titulada. Esa noche, él hizo una fiesta que incluía a la mitad de los warblers, junto con su familia y amigos, pero como siempre, Blaine no estaba allí. Al regreso, Jeff y Nick le contaron que Kurt cuando llegara, le tenia una sorpresa preparada, acompañada por la frase de Jeff "Prepara el trasero amigo".

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt tomo una de sus llaves de repuesto del departamento de su novio y entró cuidadosamente, de no despertarlo, si asi lo era. Dejó los bolsos junto con su abrigo y se sobresaltó cuando vio a Blaine apoyado sobre la columna, con los brazos cruzados, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Dios, Blaine, me asustaste. ¿Qué pasa? –dijo confundido.

-No lo sé, decime vos, y también quiero una sabia explicación, no mejor dicho dos sabias explicaciones acerca de algo –Blaine comenzó a levantar el tono de voz a medida que se iba acercando- La primera es, ¿Cómo no me llamaste? Estuviste 1 semana sin tener contacto mío y viceversa, lo único que sabia de tu vida, era lo que veía por la televisión. Además ¿sabes que me enteré de la televisión también? Conseguiste un contrato con Fox, y ¿ni siquiera se te ocurrió en llamarme? O un simple mensaje Kurt.

Cada vez que Blaine hablaba y se acercaba, Kurt se achicaba más –Solo… quería decírtelo hoy. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

-No terminé de hablar. La segunda "sabia" explicación es… ¿Quién demonios es Chandler?

Kurt abrió la boca y continuó- Es solo, un... Amigo. Nada más.

-Ah ¿sí? ¿Y cómo explicas esto Kurt? ¿Acaso los amigos SE BESAN?

Cada palabra de Blaine era cierta e hiriente…

**Flashback**

Era la cena de lunes habitual, la presenciaban Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Artie y Sam. Kurt y Santana le dieron la bienvenida a todos incluyendo a la pequeña Rose, que aun seguía en la panza de su mamá, Rachel.

Kurt puso la mesa, mientras Santana disfrutaba tocándole la panza a la futura mamá. Finn, Artie y Sam hablaban de puntos injustos de un partido que Kurt no llegaba a escuchar. Mercedes y él hablaban a la medida en que acomodaban los platos y las comidas.

El timbre sonó y Kurt fue extrañado a abrir la puerta. Antes de abrir Artie le gritó:

-¡Kurt! ¿No te molesta que haya invitado a mi primo? Es que venía de visita a Nueva York y solo quería integrarlo. –dijo seguido de un guiño.

Kurt abrió la puerta y se encontró con una persona un poco más baja de estatura que él, con el pelo rubio casi blanco, una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados. Una chaqueta azul con un gorro del mismo color. Pantalones ajustados negros y zapatos de gamuza.

En sus manos traía un bol con su contenido desconocido y tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Chandler Abrahams. Mucho gusto, por cierto soy un gran fan tuyo.

Kurt le devolvió el saludo y lo invitó a entrar.

Creo que todos sabemos lo que un par de copas, risas y karaoke puede provocar. La noche había transcurrido en una cena normal hasta que Rachel y Finn se fueron. Mercedes saco unas margaritas y comenzó a compartir con Tina, quien recién había llegado junto con Mike. Chandler se sumó a la fiesta de desconocidos para el y se tomo 3 margaritas sin contar las copas de alcohol que había tomado anteriormente.

Kurt le siguió el juego a Mercedes, cantaron, bailaron y se emborracharon, y Kurt sigue sin saber, como es que hizo para besar a Chandler. Pero eso no fue lo peor, Artie estaba tan emocionado con la idea de que su primo favorito tenga novio y mejor: que sea Kurt Hummel, no pudo evitar y les saco una foto a ambos en un sillón y luego la publico en twitter.

ArtieAbrahms

KurtHummel heeeey Kurt, creo que alguien se divirtió anoche ;) chandlerab #lovelovelove #kiss

Esa noche Blaine, que rara vez entraba a twitter y solo lo hacia por petición de Kurt, comenzó a revisar el perfil de su novio, cuando se había encontrado con una actualización reciente de SU novio besando a un chico DESCONOCIDO. Decidio no decir nada y contenerse hasta el dia en que se vieran.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Ammm.. juro que te lo puedo explicar.

-Adelante, te escucho.

-Estabamos haciendo la cena habitual de los lunes y Artie invito a su primo … Chandler, y el no sabia que yo estoy con vos, y el intento hacer algo bueno, y me emborraché y lo besé y fue un error –Kurt se acerco y tomo con sus manos el rostro de Blaine- y cuando desperté y vi eso, quería morirme literalmente, porque no hay nada más horrible que te engañen lo sé, pero no yo no te engañe porque quise Blaine –como no vio reacción alguna de parte del morocho lo cacheteó con suavidad- Blaine, te amo, ¿okey? Te amo te amo.

Cuando Kurt se acerco a darle un beso Blaine corrió la cara, sin demostración alguna, ni de enojo, ni de perdón, de nada. Kurt supo porque y exactamente porque el había reaccionado asi. Ambos se quedaron mirando el piso hasta que Blaine decidió hablar.

-Necesito un poco de tiempo ¿sabes?. Las guardias me están matando y yo realmente hago todo para estar cerca de vos y de tu parte, no veo esfuerzo alguno. Se que estas con la obra, pero mirame a mi, acabo de salir de una guardia de 24 horas y aun asi estoy con vos. Quedate esta noche en la casa de Jeff y mañana vete, necesito tiempo.

Blaine se dio la vuelta y fue directo a su habitación, apagó la luz y pego un portazo. Kurt aun shockeado por lo que le acaba de pedir estaba a punto de irse, cuando su ira le gano y fue con paso decidido hacia la habitación.

Entró, prendió la luz y le tiró ropa desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Sabes porque lo bese? ¿Sabes porque me fui? Te lo contaré, hace DIAS que quiero salir con mis amigos, divertirme y tomarme 150 copas de alcohol, pero no lo hago y todo es por vos, por el estúpido hecho de que estas lejos y no me llamas y no haces nada y me atas a tu aburrida vida. Nunca te engañaría Blaine, hiciste mucho por mi y creo que deberías tener consideración, de que a pesar de ser famoso aun sigo contigo.

-Y si estás tan atado a mi aburrida, fracasada y misera vida ¿Por qué no te vas? Porque simplemente no te vas y olvidas todo de mi ¿eh? Seria mas fácil. Vete.

-Esto se acabó.

Y asi termino. Kurt cerro la puerta haciendo sonar las paredes, limpiándose las lagrimas que corrian en su mejilla, las sentía arder, pero no le importaba. Esa relación ya no daba abasto, la distancia les afectaba mucho a los dos, y últimamente al mismísimo Kurt su fama también.

* * *

-Hey Jeff.

-¿Kurt? Que… ¿Qué haces aca? –dijo Jeff con una muestra de confusión, limpiando lentamente las lagrimas -¿Fue algo con Blaine no es asi? –Kurt tiro sus bolsos y prácticamente se echó hacia Jeff, mientras el rubio hacia pequeños círculos en su espalda.

Nick se acercó a recibir a Kurt con un gran abrazo, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino al ver el estado del ex novio de su mejor amigo.

-¿Quieres un café? –Kurt asintió- Esta bien, siéntate y ya te traigo una taza.

Kurt se sento, apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas llorando silenciosamente.

-¿Qué paso ahora? –Nick susurraba con temor.

-Supongo que la distancia Nick. No es fácil, y lo sabemos. Ahora ve a preguntarle bien mientras yo preparo café para todos. ¿si? –Nick asintió y Jeff le dio un dulce y corto beso en los labios.

-Amm.. Kurt? –Kurt levanto la cabeza y se acomodo en el sillón- ¿Terminaron?

-¿No era obvio que iba a pasar? No se puede Nick, es imposible, n-no puedo. El cree que la fama me lo da todo y son muchas cosas involucradas, como su trabajo y sus guardias y mis malditos horarios.

-Pero… yo crei que iba a funcionar es decir, ustedes se amaban hasta hace un par de meses Kurt. No tiene sentido.

-Yo solo quiero volver a casa y olvidarme de todo esto. –dijo asintiendo y tomando la taza de café que Jeff le entregó.

Jeff y Nick intercambiaron miradas preocupantes y le mostraron a Kurt lo que seria su habitación solo por esa noche, y la última noche.

Kurt se acosto en la cama, cerrando los ojos fuertemente en medio la oscuridad para evitar el llanto. Sabia que era lo correcto como también muy en el fondo en lo mas oscuro sabia que no podía dejarlo. Blaine se había convertido en una parte muy especial de su vida. Se habían contado sus secretos, sus miedos, sus virtudes y defectos, y a pesar de todo se seguían queriendo, se seguían viendo.

Blaine por un lado estaba recostado en su habitación mirando por la ventana el pequeño pueblos, que carecia de luces, imaginando el cielo como un portal de recuerdos de su corta relación con Kurt. Hacía días que ellos no se hablaban, y cuando Blaine lo intentaba atendía su estúpido publicista y el quería hablar con su novio, una persona muy especial que ocupo cierta parte de su corazón.

watch?v=TMbJIktpFHI

**They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must**

_Hola amor.-se abrazaron por un largo rato y cerraron el espacio con un dulce beso- Feliz cumpleaños a la personita más especial en mi vida. _

**_Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about_**

**_It's all about us_**  
**_It's all about_**  
**_All about us_**

_Levantó un poco la cabeza y compartimos el mas dulce de los besos. Fue un "Te extraño", un "Te amo" y un "Nunca me dejes ir"._

**There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us**

_"…__Creo.. que me estoy enamorando San, no se si eso es bueno o malo o muy pronto, porque honestamente no me interesa. Pero creo que lo amo. El ya me lo dijo, el me dijo que me amaba, pero no respondi porque no estaba seguro. Pero supongo y creo que lo amo…"_

**_all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us  
It's all about love  
In you I can trust  
It's all about us_**

_"__-¿Quieres ser mi novio?_

_Kurt solto una carcajada demasiado dulce–Si tonto. Si"_

**If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about**

**_It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
_****We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us  
It's all about love  
In you I can trust  
It's all about us**

_"__-Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson. –Kurt lo mira confundido- Pero si ya nos presentamos._

_-Yo me presente, tu no. Tengo 25 años, parecías mas grande que de 21 años. No me pegues._

_-Para nada."_

**They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight**

_"__-¿En cuánto? ¿10 días? Aprendí a quererte, ¿sabes porque? Desde que paso lo que paso, me hiciste querer ser mejor persona, todos los pacientes me preguntan que paso, el porqué no estoy tan frio y cortante como antes, y solo tengo una respuesta a todo, tu. Me cambiaste Kurt, y lo supe desde el día en que llegaste, supe que había algo diferente en ti. "_

**_It's all about us  
It's all about love  
In you I can trust_**

**It's all about us**

* * *

Kurt estuvo escribiendo una extensa carta hacia Blaine, explicando todo lo que sentía y por todo lo que había pasado en todos estos meses. Se levantó tomo sus bolsos y se despidió de Jeff y Nick, triste de tener que verlos no tan frecuentemente como antes. Bajo un piso y le dejo la carta debajo de la puerta, acaricio el marco y se fue hacia el aeropuerto.

Blaine se levanto con un cansancio muy similar a una resaca, estuvo despierto toda la noche y solamente durmió 3 horas. Bendijo a todos los dioses por haber pedido un dia libre. Comenzó a recorrer la cocina sin saber que hacer exactamente; paso por el corredor y piso un papel que no conocía. Lo tomó y era un sobre blanco con una letra manuscrita muy prolija que decía "Blaine Anderson".

La abrió con cuidado y antes de leerla, se preparó un café se sento y se dispuso a leerla. En las primeras líneas ya estaba llorando.

_"__Blaine:_

_Y llegamos ¿no es cierto?. Creo que ambos sabíamos que este dia iba a llegar. _

_Esta carta la hice para que la mantengas por lo menos hasta que hayamos aclarado nuestras ideas, y si jamás lo hacemos, que la tengas para siempre y que recuerdes, cuanto te amé, cuanto te adoré y cuanto te apoyé y agradezco a la vida y a ese accidente. Porque mi error me trajo una solución: tú. _

_Se que no fui el novio perfecto, porque se que no lo soy. Fuiste tan tierno y paciente conmigo, no tengo nada que decir en contra tuyo. El gran problema de nuestra relación fue la distancia y ambos estábamos buscando una excusa para poder romper o tomarnos un tiempo. Voy a extrañar el tiempo en que me leias los libros de Harry Potter todos los días que estuve internado, y lamento haberte dicho cosas feas si es que lo hice._

_Te amo Blaine, y si no lo demostré es porque no tengo el coraje suficiente de entregarme completamente a una persona. Siento que si algún dia lo hago, me va a destruir, voy a ser sumiso y va a llegar un momento en que no tendré nada que entregar, y ahí es cuando esa persona, toma mi corazón por segunda vez y lo deja caer, se da la vuelta y se va. Realmente quería golpearte anoche, pero al mismo tiempo quería volver para decirte cuanto lo siento y que te quedes conmigo abrazándome sin movernos del lugar. Hoy puedo decir que di todo de mi, y que te entregue no mi corazón, pero que perdi mi razón gracias a vos. _

_No tengo nada mas para decir Blaine, solo… Te amo y estoy absolutamente enamorado de ti. Es por eso que… tal vez necesitamos tiempo. _

_Tu dulce ángel. _

_Kurt H."_

A Blaine se le rompió el corazón al ver esa carta. Su corazón no aguantaba. Puso la carta sobre la mesa y subió el piso que restaba para llegar al departamento de Jeff.

Abrio la puerta sin preguntar comenzando a buscar a Kurt desesperadamente, su búsqueda acabo cuando sintió que lo tomaban por los hombros.

-Calmate. Hey hey Calmate.

-¿Kurt? ¡KURT! ¿Dónde esta Kurt Jeff?

-El se fue Blaine.

Blaine se tiro al piso y comenzó a llorar. No sabia muy bien porque, en todo caso, el le pidió que se vaya. Jeff lo abrazo mientras el se tenia que empezar a imaginar una vida sin llamadas de skype o mensajes frecuentes.

Kurt llego a Nueva York cerca del mediodía, recibido por Santana, quien ya sabia de la situación, fueron a Starbucks a tomar un café y que Kurt le cuente con lujo detalle lo que había pasado exactamente.

-Kurt yo creo que necesitabas tiempo y no sabias como decírtelo. _"Santana Lopez y Kurt Hummel" _Voy a buscar el café, espera aquí.

Kurt se quedo sentado en la mesa, observando toda la gente, como reia como hablaba, todo parecía estar en cámara lenta. Pero su mirada se detuvo en una sola persona. De baja estatura, pelo morocho con rulos, pantalones al tobillo y una adorable camisa a cuadrille. Kurt se levanto de la mesa causando la atención de la gente.

-¿¡BLAINE!?

-Ey que demonios. Alejate.

No era. Su pequeño hobbit de rulos no volvió para buscarlo.

Definitivamente Kurt Hummel se estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado!_


End file.
